Traveler X
by Alex Ultra
Summary: No matter what, she must move forward.  And all things considered, she has a pretty good reason.  With techniques both new and old, she must do all she can.  Chapter 21 up!  NEW!
1. Departure

All out there in FanFiction land! Alex Ultra is back and starting a new Fic!!!  
  
Oh, and if anyone out there has seen a fic by the same name already out, this is the same one. See, I got a comment that my chapters were too long and decided to repost the story with shorter chapters. See, originally, the second chapter was 27 pages long so I very well couldn't argue that they couldn't use shortening.  
  
In this fic Alex will be traveling through what Alex Ultra calls 'Dimensions of Thought', also known as dimensions. HAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, the fun thing about this one is that you never know just where she'll end up next! (Suggestions welcome.) And just to make this point Alex will start from the first, and move on... learning things and getting stronger as she goes.  
  
Just as a setting, at this point Alex is 17, leaving the world of DBZ one year before the appearance of Majin Buu, and is incredibly strong. You'll have to read on to figure out how strong. Anyway, she's leaving in order to get stronger (hopefully) and to find the enemy she's been after for a long time.  
  
Also, for those of you who have seen my fic called 'Internal Flame', this fic is set after the end of that, which is why I'm making it separate, because it will take a long time to get to the end of that story, and I'm not willing to wait that long. ;)  
  
Alex: FINALLY!!! ;) I get to tell people what I did those three years I was gone!  
  
Alex Ultra: And I get to write all those things that have been swimming around for so long.  
  
Alex: Yeah! And I get to go over all those things I can do!  
  
Okay, before we get started, I have two things to clear up. The first is that I don't own DBZ, or any of the other various shows and characters that are bound to show up in this fic.  
  
The second is that I need to say what one of Alex's special abilities is, which is integral to understanding the story. It's called the 'Cold Warp Gate'; the purpose of this attack (technique) is that it is how Alex hops from dimension to dimension. It looks like some kind of black hole and is named for how it feels when sensed from the outside, like cold, empty power that allows people and things to go through (originally used like Instant Transmission...).  
  
If you're still with me at this point I'll start the story.  
  
~~~~~~*** DEPARTURE ***~~~~~~  
  
"But why do you have to go?" Jennifer, Alex's little sister, was pleading with her sister not to leave. Even though she was adopted, Jenn loved her sister more than ever.  
  
"Because, I need to get stronger." Alex said this rather matter-of-factly, having already gone over this several times.  
  
"But you're strong enough already! You're almost as strong as Gohan now!"  
  
"Yes, but I just can't get the kind of training I need here..."  
  
"But we've got the Gravity rooms! And we'll get your GS going eventually! What else is there?"  
  
"Trust me Jenn, no matter how high I go, I just can't get the kind of training I need here, and besides, if I stay I might... just trust me... I need to go." (A/N: Did I mention that Alex is worried about screwing around with the timeline? That's another reason she's leaving, to get away from that danger. She won't be coming back to this particular timeline for quite a while. Kind of like when Trunks went back in time, he could play around with Goku's present, but not HIS present. He ended up going back to the same world he left, which is what will happen here.)  
  
"FINE!! But at least tell me when you'll be coming back?" At this point Jennifer's brown-green eyes were beginning to tear up.  
  
Alex smiled warmly, her bright blue eyes reminding Jennifer why Alex could talk her into nearly anything. "I promise, when three years have passed, I'll be back. Wait for me, Okay?" Jennifer gave a teary nod. Jeff, their brother, only just now came in the room.  
  
"Hey, girls! Whatcha' doin'?"  
  
"Alex is leaving. She's goin' off to space."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause she wants to train."  
  
"Well, okay, later Alex." And he promptly left, to who knows where...  
  
Alex turned to her sister, and waved goodbye. "Bye sis, I'll see you in three years. Just think of it as me going to College again!" (A/N: Did I mention she's also a bit of a smarty-pants? Kind of like Bulma!) And she promptly pulled one hand in front of her.  
  
"Bye, Alex. Remember! Three years! You promised!" Jennifer backed away to give her sister room to perform one of her favorite techniques. The Cold Warp Gate.  
  
Alex's hand started to glow and she flashed Jennifer a quick smile before thrusting her hand forward, puncturing a hole in the very fabric of space and leaving a very disturbing feeling behind. Jennifer watched intently as Alex got in her space-pod (gravity equipped of course) and waved as the ship disappeared into the little black hole; gone from the universe and leaving Jennifer feeling rather... alone.  
  
~~~~~~ Part II ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~*** A MEETING ***~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere about 50 feet above the ground a cold feeling began emanating from a rather powerful well of power. As the core grew stronger the surrounding area seemed to push out of the way as something forced its way out. The Cold Warp Gate opened and Alex's ship popped out, hovering in mid- air.  
  
"Okay, now let's see where I am?" Alex peeked out the window only to find a puzzle. She seemed to still be in the same world, with the same color scheme, and it was even still Earth! But something seemed different, somehow.  
  
"Is that Goku?" Alex's rather surprised exclamation came out as she sensed a gaggle of fighters duking it out on the ground. The surprise was not so much finding Goku, but from finding Goku in such a WEAK state! "Okay, I gotta check this out!"  
  
Bringing the craft to land on the ground just beside a small crater (which she found to have some kind of craft in the middle!) and, upon inspecting the fighters, found that Goku and Piccolo were apparently fighting some kind of Saiyan. "Who in the world? That certainly isn't Vegeta!"  
  
It wasn't so much the overly long hair that tipped her off, as the gloatingly confident voice. It was the voice of Raditz, Goku's long-dead brother.  
  
She found them at just the point where Goku had hold of Raditz's tail and Piccolo was pleading with Goku to not let go. "Heh, as if he'll listen." And, as predicted, Goku let go, and Raditz quickly had his brother on the ground.  
  
"Too BAD! Now you're ALL MINE!!" Raditz was grounding his foot into Goku's back, causing him to yell out in pain.  
  
"No way. Something's wrong here... GOHAN!!" Frantic, Alex went back to search the space pod in the crater. "Gohan! Wake UP!!" And, sure enough, the young Gohan was far too deep in sleep to be awoken, let alone to save his father.  
  
"Oh, man. Oh, man!" Ready to help Goku out of his predicament Alex powered up a bit and flew out of the hole, blasting a bit of a hole in the top of the pod so Gohan could get out when the time came.  
  
"RADITZ!! Get off of him!!"  
  
Raditz stopped his assault on Goku's back just long enough to take a look at this daring newcomer. "Who is this? Another human? Well, no matter."  
  
"I'm not like everyone else! Just try me!"  
  
"Why should I? HUH!? Why should I bother?"  
  
"Because! I'm going to kill you whether you fight back or not! So I would advise you to get off him and pay me a little attention!"  
  
Piccolo, for some reason, thought this was a good time to act heroic. "NO!! HE'S TOO POWERFUL! YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE!!"  
  
And this little outburst apparently sparked Raditz's interest; he stepped off of Goku's back and picked him up, bringing them face-to-face, brother- to-brother. "So. Another friend of yours, Kakkarot?" But Goku was too hurt to respond, so Raditz simply threw him aside and faced Alex. "So, if you're so powerful, why don't you attack me? Come on! Right here! I dare you to try!" Raditz taunted Alex by pointing to his cheek, and Alex decided to take the challenge.  
  
"You got it." Immediately she launched herself at the evil Saiyan, just slow enough so he could see her, and before she got there she fazed out, leaving Raditz a bit dazed.  
  
"Ahh! Where did she go?" He looked around a bit, scanning the sky.  
  
"Yoo, hoo! Behind you!" Raditz turned slowly around, only to find Alex hovering upside down with a victorious grin on her face. "Oh, and I promised this to you." Before he could even move, or even see the movement, Raditz found himself digging a trench in the ground with his body. All this because he had told her to hit him on the cheek, a part of his face that was now bleeding a rather interesting shade of crimson.  
  
"Well, you told me to hit you there!" Raditz turned around again to find Alex standing there. "So, I guess it's only sporting to give you a turn. Go ahead, right here. As hard as you can." In much the same way as Raditz had done just a minute before Alex pointed to her cheek, daring Raditz to hit her.  
  
The mocking of his own actions, as well as the outwardly apparent disrespect for him, A SAIYAN, Alex's tauntings got Raditz rather riled up. "FINE! But just remember... YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Alex didn't even flinch as Raditz launched himself at her and threw his strongest punch directly towards her face.  
  
And, when it connected, and she didn't even move under all the force Raditz could muster, Alex found herself, yet again, facing a puzzle. 'Is this REALLY all he can throw at me?' Her confusion was rather apparent across her features. "Is that it?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! How can you still be standing?"  
  
"Well, Raditz, you of all people should know... that there's people out there, that are a WHOLE lot more powerful than you are!"  
  
Raditz, for the first time since he arrived on Earth, was now showing fear. "Prince Vegeta. Forgive me."  
  
"Yes, well, you know, Raditz, even if you had killed him, he could have been brought back, with the Dragon Balls."  
  
"What?" Interest sparked across his face as what he had just heard registered in his mind. "What do you mean?"  
  
Now Piccolo, who seemed to have been speechless up to this point, decided to pitch in. "That's right. With the Dragon Balls we can ask for one wish, even to bring people back from the dead, and get it immediately." His evil smile seemed so ancient to Alex that she wondered just how different this dimension really was from the one she knew.  
  
Raditz smiled on this comment, but before he could tell anyone that his scouter was also a communicator, Alex took it from his ear with blinding speed. "Oh and, Prince Vegeta. Do hurry. It would be such a shame if these fine warriors were to train for a year and you ended up arriving late." Her monologue finished, she crushed the scouter and returned to Raditz, who was still hovering in the air no more than five feet in front of her. She didn't want to seem vicious, but she applauded Raditz for his bravery, literally. "Wow Raditz! I commend you for sticking around! What bravery!"  
  
Raditz's expression hardened from terror to... well you know what I mean (A/N: I can't think of the right word right now.) and he sneered a rather angrily. "A Saiyan Warrior never runs from battle, no matter what the outcome."  
  
"Well, whatever. Now, I don't want to seem vicious, but I need to kill you now, even if only to give you an idea of what it's like."  
  
He took up a defensive position as he prepared for his life to end. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
Alex simply fazed out and, turning around, Raditz yet again found her behind him, and was scared out of his wits when she stuck her tongue out at him (making a silly face), and he fell on his butt. "Bye." Was all she said before he was blasted to Kingdom Come (wherever that is), or Other World, you get the idea.  
  
Alex was almost bored at this point. She didn't like killing, but to her Raditz was already dead (it just wasn't always meant to be her who killed him...).  
  
At the same time in Other World Raditz was being given a rather hard time as King Yemma was trying to be funny... "Oh! how humiliating! Beaten by a human girl! How stupid you must feel right now! HAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!!!!"  
  
But Raditz wasn't in such a good mood. 'I hope he coughs up a lung, the old blowhard!'  
  
Anyway, back on Earth Piccolo was in awe. 'Such power! It's incredible! How can anyone BE so powerful?' But Alex wasn't paying much attention to Piccolo; instead she was tending to the injured Goku, who wasn't dead. And whether that was a good thing or not was yet to be determined...  
  
"Goku? Goku, can you talk?"  
  
He shuddered a bit when he tried, but he managed to choke out a "Yes."  
  
"Good, Krillin should be getting here soon. In which case he should have some Senzu beans so hang on." Goku only smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
Then Alex turned her attention to Piccolo, she had to make sure Gohan got the training he needed to become the worlds strongest fighter. "Piccolo. Take care of Gohan." Seeing the questioning glance he shot her way she continued. "He has a great power. If he hadn't been asleep he would have been the turning point in this fight. Only he doesn't know it, when he gets angry or afraid, his power goes to incredible heights. And that could be an incredible asset against the other Saiyans on their way here. You don't want to be caught off-guard, do you?" Piccolo only grunted angrily.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" It wasn't much of a question. More of a demand for an answer.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just a passing stranger. Oh, and don't go easy on him either. The harder you are, the better, those Saiyans are pretty strong." She chuckled a bit here. "Heh, if you think MY power is impressive, just wait and see how powerful Gohan grows up to be! Hehe, let's just say that if you're puzzled now, you'll understand later on."  
  
He chuckled a bit himself a bit at this comment. "Well, why doesn't his father train him?"  
  
"Because!" Piccolo snapped to attention, mostly because she was so quick to answer. "Because Goku has training of his own to do. Off-planet training."  
  
"Oh really? And where will he get this training?"  
  
"In Other World, with King Kai." Piccolo only chuckled inaudibly as an aircraft closed in on their location. "Hurry, go ahead and take him for your (enunciate now) RIGOROUS training." With a smile Piccolo took off with the kid just as the copter with Krillin and the others landed and Krillin went straight to his friend's side.  
  
"Goku! Here, it's a Senzu Bean." Goku smiled as he chewed the magical bean and was healed to perfect health.  
  
"Thanks Krillin." Then, with a harder expression he walked over to Alex. "Thanks to you too. Uh...?"  
  
"No thanks are necessary. My name is Alex and I'll explain everything if you'll meet me at the watch-tower in ten minutes, okay?" He nodded, and took off (without forgetting to say good-bye, of course). Alex, on the other hand, went over to Krillin.  
  
"Krillin, right? Right, well anyway, when the time comes about one year from now I want you to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for Goku to be brought back to this world, maybe even to the watch-tower?"  
  
Well, he may have been confused, but he wasn't stupid. "You beat Raditz, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but there's two, more powerful Saiyans on their way here. They'll be here in about a year, you all need to be ready."  
  
Krillin didn't seem to understand. He acted like the spastic baka he really was and seemed pretty smug. "Well, with you on our side how can we lose? HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
But he was cut short when he saw Alex's serious expression. "Sorry, but I have to leave soon. I can't stay here so you're pretty much on your own from here on."  
  
Tien showed up from somewhere. "Yes, I understand... perhaps some of us can get some training on Kami's tower?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Alex was back in a light-hearted mood as the plan was hatched.  
  
"Ooookaay! But where's Gohan?"  
  
"Well, try not to let ChiChi kill you when you tell her this, but Piccolo took him for training. He's got a long way to go." This last part was said at a barely audible level, but it still wasn't enough to arouse Krillin's suspicion.  
  
"OH! MAN!! Goku gone and Gohan under Piccolo's care? How much worse can it get? Geeze! I am SO dead!!"  
  
Alex only chuckled a little. "Well, try not to die, Goku needs you around when he gets back, okay?" Krillin nodded and Alex took off for Kami's Tower. With just a few more things to set in motion.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 1 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's the end of the first chapter. It looks like I'm going to be pretty consistent and put each adventure in two chapters. I guess I just can't do it all in one chapter at a time.  
  
Anyway, what do you think? Is it a piece of art? Is it something you want to see the rest to? Are you waiting for the other half? No matter what your response, I would love to hear from you, so leave a review.  
  
Alex: I like picking on Raditz! He's so fun!  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, and you also like learning new things.  
  
Alex: And do you know what else I like?  
  
Alex Ultra: Pizza?  
  
Alex: PIZZA!  
  
Yeah, next chapter Alex lands somewhere in Goku's future (somewhere along the DBZ timeline). Where you ask? Tune in next time and find out!  
  
LATER 


	2. The Way of the Legless Reptile

Okay, here's the second part of the first chapter. You don't really need to keep tabs on which chapter you're on, that's my job! :P  
  
So, anyway, this chapter ties up the loose ends left from the first chapter (I do that a lot), and don't worry. Everything turns out all right.  
  
~~~~~~*** THE WAY OF THE LEGLESS REPTILE ***~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~ Kami's Tower ~~~~~~  
  
Goku's face brightened with a smile as he closed in on Kami's Tower (riding the Nimbus Cloud, of course). "Well, hopefully now I'll get some answers! FASTER NIMBUS!! YEEAAHH HAHA!! WHEE!!" His childish demeanor was, as always, very apparent.  
  
"Ahh, Goku! Good to see you!" Kami was at the top waiting on the Saiyan's arrival.  
  
"Yes, good to see you again Goku!"  
  
"Thanks Kami, Mr. Popo."  
  
"So, what took you so long?" Alex stepped out from behind a tree and greeted Goku with a sincerely friendly smile.  
  
Goku laughed innocently and blurted out a response. "Haha! Well, you did say ten minutes, didn't you?"  
  
"Hehe, well, yes, but knowing you I would have figured you would get here as soon as possible!"  
  
Goku hopped off the Nimbus and walked over to Alex. "So what's this all about, anyway?"  
  
Alex laughed a nervously a bit, then answered with "Well! I'll get to that pretty soon, but first for the reason I wanted you HERE!" With that she turned to Kami, who gave her an inquisitive look as she walked over.  
  
"Yes?" Kami was trying not to show the fact that he was displeased with her meddling.  
  
"Yes, well. Kami? Do you think you can take Goku and I to Other World?" Alex tried to look as friendly as possible. Whether it worked or not was up to Kami.  
  
"Well, that depends. Might I ask you to tell me why?"  
  
"Oh, of course. Well, I want to take Goku to King Kai's planet for training!"  
  
Now Kami's eyes switched expressions, now the other eye was half-squinting. "Well, I guess I can accept that. But the rest is up to King Yemma. I can take you there, but he doesn't take well to living people going to Other World."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not!"  
  
"Uh, am I missing something here?" Goku was desperately trying to get some answers, but not getting any.  
  
"Alright. I will take you, but I will not deal with Yemma. He and I are not the best of friends."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'll tend to the plants while you're gone, Kami."  
  
"Thank you Popo. You are a good friend."  
  
"Can someone fill me in, please?" Goku was still pleading for answers, to no avail.  
  
"Okay, Goku come here." Kami motioned for Goku to come closer, and Goku came obediently. Alex also went over and took Goku's hand, and, taking Kami's free hand, completed a circle between the three.  
  
And in a flash, they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~ King Yemma's chamber ~~~~~~  
  
And in a flash, they appeared, scaring the wits out of the ogre who was passing by at that time.  
  
But Yemma wasn't so surprised, until he saw the Namek's face. "Kami! What makes you think you can come here?!"  
  
"Patience, Yemma. This girl has a request for you." Kami motioned for Alex to step forward and she did.  
  
Alex cleared her throat and proceeded to make her request. "Excuse me, King Yemma. But I would like to ask permission to take Goku here to the planet of King Kai."  
  
Yemma thought for a moment, and soon came up with a response. "Well, I have nothing against you, and Goku has saved me from mountains of paperwork on at least one occasion. So I suppose I'll allow it, but whether King Kai accepts you is fully up to him."  
  
"I understand. Thank you." Alex gave a respectful bow and smiled brightly.  
  
"You, ogre!" Yemma was referring to a blue ogre with two horns carrying a clipboard, the one that the group had scared into falling on his bottom on their way in.  
  
"It's Lawrence, sir."  
  
"Whatever, escort those two to Snake Way. And as for you Kami. I hope you have a safe journey to your post on Earth!"  
  
"Of course, excuse me." Kami instantly warped out and back to Earth, he figured that since this new girl seemed to know so much about everything (he didn't know or care why), she could fill Goku in on the rest.  
  
"Okay, if you'll follow me I'll take you to Snake Way." And Alex and Goku followed 'Lawrence' to the road designed and named after a legless reptile. (A/N: My type of cynical humor, sorry.)  
  
~~~~~~ Snake Way ~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, here you are. Now Snake Way is pretty long so it will take you a while to get to the other end. That's all I can do for you except to warn you to not fall off. If you fall off you'll never get back up so be careful."  
  
"Thank you. Well, Goku? Shall we go?" Goku nodded and powered up to take off, and took off, throwing Lawrence the Blue Ogre back twenty feet.  
  
"Show-off." Lawrence stood back up and dusted himself off only to be blasted back through the wall of Yemma's palace and into Yemma himself by Alex's takeoff. Needless to say Yemma stopped him well enough, but was knocked backwards by the force of the impact. But that's enough about those two, back to our heroes.  
  
"Hey, Goku! Grab on!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just come on! Take my hand and hold on!"  
  
"Okay." Goku grabbed Alex's hand and nearly lost his arm as Alex sped up to an extreme velocity, covering far more ground than Goku was.  
  
"Okay, Goku. Story time, listen up!" Goku was still trying to get keep his arm from being pulled from its socket, but he nodded his head to signal that he was listening. "Well, in about a year from now, two more Saiyans are going to land on Earth looking for the DragonBalls."  
  
"Are they strong?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that Raditz was nothing compared to them. Anyway, don't take this the wrong way, but you were supposed to die in that fight so that you could train with King Kai and defeat them. But you were supposed to die from the same attack that would have killed your brother so I had to intervene when..."  
  
"You mean Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon?"  
  
"Well, yes, but when you let go of his tail Gohan was supposed to pop out of his ship and knock him off you so you could grab him from behind. That's when you die, but Gohan was asleep and couldn't hear you crying out so he didn't get mad enough to knock him away. That's when I came in, get it?"  
  
Goku looked confused. "Uh, not really."  
  
"Well, that's how it was supposed to happen, but since it didn't I got involved. But I still want things to turn out right so I'm trying to set things on the right track by making sure things get going the way they should, and maybe learn a new technique on the way." Alex said this last part with a bit of a smirk; Goku saw the glint in her eye and smiled a little.  
  
"Uhm, okay, does that mean I'll be learning a new technique?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You'll be learning a few of them!"  
  
"Wow! Great!"  
  
"But, you have to remember to humor him, even if you don't find him all that funny, he may not train you if you don't laugh every once in a while. Don't worry, he's a pretty good guy, but a bit of a goofball."  
  
"Okay, that's good."  
  
"Well, anyway, get comfortable 'cause even at this speed it'll take a while to get there."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Oh, about three days."  
  
"WHAT??!! THREE DAYS?!?!"  
  
"Hey! On your own it would have taken nearly a year! I'm giving you a head-start here!"  
  
"I know, but can't we go any faster?"  
  
"Well, if you hang on really tight, I can speed up enough to get there in just a couple of hours."  
  
"Okay! I'll hold on around your neck, how's that sound?"  
  
"Just don't go making any passes on me, 'cause if you do I'll have no choice but to tell ChiChi on you!"  
  
Goku's voice rose an octave as near panic hit him. "OH NO! I PROMISE!! JUST DON'T TELL CHICHI!!"  
  
"Okay then, HOLD ON!" Goku braced himself and Alex powered up to a level she didn't even show to Raditz, speeding off with even more incredible speed than before. (A/N: DBZ fans would know what kind of power and speed it would take to get there in just a couple of hours. As I'm sure most of you already know unless you missed that part.)  
  
~~~~~~ The End of Snake Way ~~~~~~  
  
The reptilian road shook with the force of the energy the pair put off (mostly Alex) as they flew to the end, when Alex stopped at the end the little planet belonging to the self-proclaimed comedian shook with the force they put off.  
  
"Wow! You really are fast!"  
  
"Well, I've been training way too hard for way too long. Honestly that's only part of the result."  
  
"Really? How strong are you?"  
  
"A bit too strong. But that's beside the point, we're here!"  
  
Goku looked around and finally spotted the tiny planet. "Wow! Hey, how do we get up there? Huh? Where'd you go?" Alex was already on the little planet.  
  
Alex looked up at Goku and yelled for him to just jump up there. "C'mon! I know you can do it!"  
  
"Okay." Goku jumped, then, when he felt the planet's gravity, fell to it in rather amusing style.  
  
Goku was barely able to pick himself up in the high gravity (which to Alex was practically nothing, so she was standing back and watching Goku struggle just to stand up), then when Bubbles came by Goku decided to play 'Follow the Monkey' and started acting out 'Saiyan monkey see monkey, Saiyan monkey do monkey dance'. (A/N: Okay, so it's a long title, but Saiyans are a lot like monkeys so I thought I might add a bit more of my dry humor. Sorry again.)  
  
After getting a good laugh from the show, Alex decided to leave Goku to his own devices and find King Kai, who was tending to his (in the author's opinion) very outdated car.  
  
"Excuse me. King Kai?"  
  
The short Kai conked his head on his car in surprise then looked out from under his most prized possession to find Alex looking down at him. "And who, may I ask, are you?" He didn't say it in rudeness, just in fighting through the pain of his throbbing forehead.  
  
"My name is Alex, and I brought Goku with me."  
  
"And am I supposed to know Goku?"  
  
"You should, you watch his part of the Universe!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember him now, but he shouldn't be here for another few months at least!"  
  
"Uh, didn't you hear me? I said that I took him here!"  
  
The little blue man looked at her funny for a moment, then let it drop. "Well, if you expect me to train you, you have to prove yourself!"  
  
"And I know just the way!" Alex quickly whispered something to the Kai, who, after a few seconds, burst out in explosive laughter. So loud was his guffawing (Guffawing: meaning= explosive, loud laughter) that he caught the attention of a certain Saiyan, who had just succeeded in gulping down a certain apple, with much effort of course.  
  
"Hey, Alex, who's this?"  
  
"This, Goku, is King Kai."  
  
Goku's obvious confusion was wiped away as he realized his mistake, the king of Other World would not be a monkey, would it?  
  
"Oh! Well then, Mr. King Kai, can I ask you to train me?"  
  
Then the two exchanged a mixture of jokes and strange looks until Goku remembered what Alex had said and laughed at the outdated and badly delivered jokes. Then he finally came up with a joke of his own (I honestly can't remember what the joke was), and King Kai finally accepted him.  
  
As well as giving him his first task. "You have to catch Bubbles here." Alex took less than a second, and then it was Goku's turn. Alex also went through the 'Bop the Bug' test, holding back just enough strength to keep from killing the flying windbag.  
  
Then she went up to the Kai with a confession and a request. "Excuse me, sir. But I didn't come here for strength training. Honestly, I have a bit too much strength already for anything I do here to matter. But I was wondering... can you do that thing where you materialize objects and stuff?"  
  
"Excuse me. Slow down would ya'?!?!" Goku's pursuit of Bubbles continued on.  
  
"Well, of course I can!! Wanna' see?" Before Alex could respond the Kai materialized a rather thick book between the two and opened a page.  
  
"Uh, great! Can you teach me?"  
  
The Kai quickly got a glint in his eye as he looked Alex in the eye. "On one condition."  
  
"And what's that?" Alex wasn't quite sure what to think of this.  
  
"Make... me... laugh!"  
  
"Haha! Right!" And Alex told another joke and the Kai laughed again... apparently amused by the smallest thing.  
  
~~~~~~ Two days later ~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks King Kai!"  
  
"Now, may I ask why you wanted to learn such a simple technique?"  
  
"Well, the truth is that I simply want to learn at least one new thing every time I stop in a different dimension." She had already explained the dimensions thing.  
  
"Okay, well, how do you plan on getting back to Earth?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your ship, what else?"  
  
"Oh, well, I've got another technique that's like the Cold Warp Gate, except without the cold part. It allows me to go anywhere in the same dimension. It's basically another version of the same technique."  
  
"Okay. Well, I wish you the best of luck!"  
  
"Gotcha'!" Goku caught Bubbles and was prancing about happily.  
  
"Well then! It seems you're ready for my next test! Here's your mallet, now try to hit Gregory (A/N: Thanks go to Nicole Dyria for reminding me of his name. I honestly couldn't remember that bug's name!), don't hold back, he can take it!" And Goku reluctantly took off after the bug guy, with mallet in hand, or hands anyway.  
  
"Well, good luck Goku! I've got to go so don't be expecting to see me later!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I don't expect to be coming back to this dimension. But I wish you all the best! And don't give up either!"  
  
"Well, I'll never forget you, Alex from a different time!"  
  
"Uh, Goku?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's dimension. I'm from a different dimension!"  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"Uh, not an important one, really."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Uh, you should probably get back to your training..."  
  
"Oh, that's alright! If what you told me is true, I've got the better part of a year to train here!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, anyway, I've gotta' go! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Both King Kai and Goku said this at the same time as Bubbles just danced about like he does.  
  
"Okay." Alex channeled some ki around her arm as before and punctured another hole, except this one seemed to emit power rather than sucking it away. "Warm Gate!" Alex had a happy grin on her face. "I think that's an appropriate name, what do you think?" The others simply nodded and waved as Alex and the black-hole type thingy popped out of existence.  
  
"Well, back to training!"  
  
"Hey King Kai! When's lunch?!" The Kai only face vaulted and twitched a little.  
  
~~~~~~ Back on Earth ~~~~~~  
  
The Warm Gate disappeared as Alex started up her ship and prepared another Cold Warp Gate, ready to leave to another adventure. Who knows where she'll end up next?  
  
"Maybe somewhere in Goku's future... yeah, that sounds good!" She punctured another gate and drove the ship right through as the gate closed, gone for good.  
  
~~~~~~*** End Of Chapter 2 ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I gotta admit. I do write a bit much. But it's good, right? Tell me what you think so that I don't pull my hair out thinking everyone hates my fic. Kay?  
  
So, how was it? Tell me now if I'm wasting my time, also tell me now if you think you should construct a statue in my honor!  
  
Anyway, I hope to have a few reviews so review me. REVIEW ME!!!!  
  
Alex: I wonder how his training turned out?  
  
Alex Ultra: I don't know, well, anyway, I gotta go.  
  
Alex: Why?  
  
Alex Ultra: 'Cause I'm hungry!  
  
Alex: Well, for once I'm not!  
  
Alex Ultra: -_- Really?  
  
Alex: Yeah! This time I'm thirsty!!  
  
Alex Ultra: [Face Vaults] Hehe, uh, yeah. Whatever.  
  
Well, I gotta' go, my tummy wants something yummy.  
  
LATER 


	3. Preparations

Oookay! I'm back for chapter 3! Finally, right? Well, anyway, like I said before, this time Alex will end up somewhere in the DBZ timeline, where? Read on and find out!  
  
Oh, and just to clear it up, I already have ideas for the next few chapters, but suggestions are welcome, and encouraged! It would be best if you left suggestions in signed reviews so that I can e-mail you for... details if needed (I know a lot, but not everything!).  
  
Alex: Hey, I'm already done with it! But I do wish I could do it again!  
  
Vegeta: Where did that little brat go!?!?!?  
  
Alex Ultra: Which 'little brat'?  
  
Alex: And why do you want to find them?  
  
Vegeta: The little green one! And it's because of... THIS!!! [Vegeta points to his very red hair]  
  
Alex: Oh.  
  
Buttercup: Oh! Shoot!  
  
Vegeta: You little BRAT!! I'm going to KILL you!!!  
  
Buttercup: Aaaahhh!! [Zooms away]  
  
Bubbles: Heeheehee! Run, Buttercup! Run!  
  
Alex Ultra: How did you people get in my house!?!?!  
  
Blossom: Through the window.  
  
Alex Ultra: WHAT!?!? [Looks at broken window] Alex?  
  
Alex: What?  
  
Alex Ultra: Sick 'em for me, would ya'?  
  
Alex: I thought you'd never ask! [Zooms off to kick their butts]  
  
Alex Ultra: Ahh, much better...  
  
Oh, and before I forget, I would like to thank Nicole Dyria again for reminding me that King Kai's bug's name is Gregory. Thanks Nicole! Have a cookie! I insist!  
  
Well, anyway, on with the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~*** PREPARATIONS ***~~~~~~  
  
[Nifty sound effects] The Cold Warp Gate opened about five feet off the ground this time, but it was the ground of the Watch Tower.  
  
On the tower Alex found only three people, Kami, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo.  
  
"Well look at that! It's even more impressive in person!" There were now only two other people on the tower, Piccolo and Popo.  
  
And Piccolo had noticed her. "Who are you and how did you get here?" He seemed rather violent and a bit annoyed.  
  
Alex put her hands up to show she didn't want to fight him; she was smiling and laughing stupidly, hoping the green Namek wouldn't mistake her for an enemy. "Hey! I come in peace! My name is Alex and I just now landed here!"  
  
Mr. Popo drug himself out of his tears to address the newcomer. "Oh? But I didn't see you flying up here before!"  
  
"Oh! Well, that's because I warped here! Quite by accident, I assure you! But, hey Piccolo?"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!"  
  
"Oh, well that's a long story. It might be best to save that one for later, but for now how about if I come along to help you fight Cell?"  
  
"How do you know about Cell?"  
  
"Look, there are a lot of things I know about that haven't even happened yet, but that's not the point here! Right now I want to fight Cell!" Alex was in Piccolo's face now, and hiding most of her power to make it appear that Piccolo was stronger than her, in order to keep from intimidating him. Can he be intimidated? Well, I guess you never know.  
  
But if some human wanted to throw their life away fighting a monster like Cell, Piccolo could care less. He only grunted and turned away to fly to where he could sense Cell's presence. "You can come if you can keep up." And he flew off at top speed.  
  
Alex didn't even flinch at the challenge to her power. In an instant she was off, and gained on Piccolo in practically no time at all. "Hey Piccolo! So when does the race start? Or do we have to say '3... 2... 1... go!'?"  
  
Piccolo stared at her strangely and decided to just let it go. "Never mind, forget it."  
  
"Oh, well you don't mind if I stretch my energy a bit, do you?"  
  
Piccolo's only thought was 'WHAT???' Out of sheer shock, Piccolo could only just barely breathe while watching Alex do loop-de-loops in mid-air, while still keeping up with his maximum speed! 'Is she an Android? No, Trunks said that their eyes were cold, heartless. So what is she? A Saiyan?' Piccolo figured that was the most likely explanation, except... even the Saiyans he knew weren't HALF this strong! Even HE was more powerful than those SUPER Saiyans! 'Well, she appears to be on our side, so I won't worry about it, for now.' And he went back to concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
'Cell.' Piccolo spotted the ruined city Cell was still terrorizing. "Look, whoever you are. Leave this to me, okay? This is my fight and I don't want interruptions, so just stay out of it."  
  
"Agreed, green-man, I'll stay out of it. It's your fight, you can have it. But if you want my help or anything, just call for me."  
  
Piccolo only grunted and left her in the air as he went down to meet the monster known as Cell.  
  
(A/N: Do I really need to play this part out? If you don't know basically Piccolo beats Cell down and just as he's about to put him out, Cell does a Solar Flare and escapes.)  
  
"Aaaah!!! I can't see!! Where did he go?"  
  
"Sorry, Can't tell you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I saw where he went, but this is your fight! So, I can't tell you!"  
  
Piccolo growled in disgust, but went on searching for Cell's energy. "[Grrr] He's masking his energy. It will take forever to find him!"  
  
~~ Elsewhere ~~  
  
Goku had just awakened and flown off to find Vegeta.  
  
"Leave me be Kakkarot! This is my problem, and I don't need a third-class Saiyan telling me how to fight, or that I need teamwork!"  
  
"But Vegeta! I know where you can get the training you need to become more powerful!"  
  
Vegeta's scowl turned to a smirk. "Show me, Kakkarot."  
  
"It's called the Hyperbolic Time chamber, I'll show you where it is. Come with me."  
  
"Lead the way." 'And when I've gotten stronger, nothing shall escape my wrath. Not even you, Kakkarot!' And they all took off for the Lookout.  
  
~~~~ A/N ~~~~  
  
Well, I think we all know what happens from here, and Alex won't be changing it much. She refuses to help the others find Cell, OR the Androids. So, in a day's time, Vegeta and Trunks emerge from the time chamber, and Vegeta decides to fight Cell. But this time, Alex decides to follow. And that's where we continue.  
  
~~~~ Somewhere in the Islands area ~~~~  
  
"Go on, Cell. Absorb your android so we can get on with this fight."  
  
"NO FATHER!!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOY!! STAY OUT OF THIS!!"  
  
Alex was watching the familiar events unfold. "Honestly, I'm curious to see his true strength. Oh, and there's Krillin, with Eighteen. And there goes the Great Green One. I could stop him now, but I think I'll watch him beat the living daylights out of Vegeta first." In a way, Alex was beginning to get excited at the prospect of having the chance she didn't get before. Before it wasn't her place to fight him, but this was different. A different dimension, different rules. And besides, she'll make sure things turned out right, she always did!  
  
Well, needless to say, Cell absorbed the android, blah, blah, blah.... Vegeta fought him and lost horribly. Trunks then fought him, but didn't fare too well himself, though better than his father. But just for good measure, Alex decided to join the fight herself.  
  
"Hey, Cell! You wouldn't mind if I fought you here and now, would you?"  
  
Cell looked at her kind of sideways. But, what harm could there be in it? The ten days was for THEIR benefit, not his. Besides, he was still itching to show them all how powerful he really was. "Fine, but seeing how much more powerful than you I am, I'll allow you to set the rules."  
  
Alex smirked a little. "All right. Two things: First, I won't really be fighting you full on, so don't kill me. Second, you have to allow me to fight you at the tournament. Kay? This fight is just for me to stretch my muscles, and to see the extent of your power."  
  
Cell smirked. 'So, she wants me to show her my power, but not to kill her. This could be difficult! But I'm itching to stretch my new muscles anyway, so why not?' "Agreed. I'll show you my power, but I won't kill you. You can start anytime you feel like it."  
  
"Okay." Alex decided that the first thing she should do was to power up. She concentrated her ki, not to its fullest, but still pretty high. By the time she was finished, Cell was beginning to wonder if he hadn't missed an Android or not, and a rather powerful one at that!  
  
"Now. Get ready!" Alex dashed off towards Cell, who nimbly stepped aside only to have a knee jabbed into his stomach.  
  
"[Cough] Why you!" Cell kicked Alex and sent her flying through the nearest cliff-face. 'Well, perhaps I should watch her a bit better. She's not kidding!'  
  
'He, he doesn't know what he's getting into! I'll just have to keep my power down so he continues not knowing.' Alex jumped out of the mountain, and fell back in again as Cell rammed her in the back. 'Okay, well that hurt. I'll just have to be a bit more careful.' Alex charged up again, blasting rocks off her as she searched for Cell's immense ki, and found him behind her.  
  
"Ahh," Reacting quickly she ducked just in time to miss Cell's swing for her head, and to jab said head (hey, that rhymes!) into his gut, sending him into the sky clutching said gut.  
  
Alex sped above him and prepared to slam him in the back. Which she did, very well I might add. "Well, that ought to teach him to take me lightly!" She smiled, winked, and made the 'V' sign with a little laugh.  
  
But her celebration was cut short when Cell blasted the mountain away and came up after her. He attempted a punch, but like a gymnast (or something) she nimbly dodged with her leg in the air, and brought it down to kick him in the head.  
  
But somehow, Cell blocked it at the last second.  
  
Darkly, he stood up; radiating immense power, he gave her a cold stare. Then he started yelling. "That's ENOUGH OF THIS!! THIS GAME STOPS HERE!!!" With that Cell powered up and launched himself at his opponent, slamming her into the ground and blasting her with a barrage of ki-blasts in true Vegeta style.  
  
He waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
And slowly, some rocks started to move, and out popped Alex. Battered and bruised she started laughing, and smiled up at Cell. Powering down, she showed no intention of continuing the fight. "Well Cell! I believe that's enough for now. I look forward to fighting you at the tournament!"  
  
Cell, seeing no reason to continue this fight if he couldn't kill her, decided to let her go, for now. He calmed down, powered down, and waved her away.  
  
A human had challenged him the perfect being, and had actually put up a significant fight! 'Well, if she's coming to the Tournament, I believe things just got a little more interesting...' "Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
  
'Jeeze, what's his problem? He just beat a little human, what's the big deal? Oh, well. I guess I'll finally get the chance to use a bit more than some of my strength. Finally a worthy opponent!!!' Alex was getting the jitters as she passed Krillin and Trunks with Vegeta. 'And things just keep getting better, too.' The thought that Vegeta had seen a human put up a better fight than he had, boy, that was a wish come true for her. 'What else could I wish for?' Then she thought for a moment. 'Well, I would sure like some pizza about now.'  
  
~~~~ A/N ~~~~  
  
The author would like to apologize for Alex's appetite. Despite being a teenage girl, Alex has quite an appetite (for a human), yet still keeps quite a figure! A muscular one, but still pretty good. (She doesn't look like a toothpick or a supermodel, but still pretty good.)  
  
Again, I would like to apologize for her appetite, but it will show up a couple of times in this fic so, just stay prepared for it.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 3 ***~~~~~~  
  
In the interest of keeping the chapters manageable, I've cut this chapter here. Next chapter will continue where this one left off so it should be out pretty soon. Look for it!  
  
Alex: Well, that was fun!  
  
Alex Ultra: What was fun? All you did was be mysterious and not beat on Cell!  
  
Alex: And it was fun!  
  
Alex Ultra: Whatever... Later people! Review me!  
  
LATER 


	4. A Matter of Time

Okay, people, it's here. Chapter four, well, it's really part of chapter 2 but it's technically chapter 4. Anyway, here it is. It continues where the last one left off so it should be pretty easy to follow.  
  
Well, like in the show, this chapter deals mostly with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and other set up things. A lot will be happening this chapter so don't get lost, kay?  
  
Okay, time to get this party started (sorry).  
  
~~~~~~*** A MATTER OF TIME ***~~~~~~  
  
"Goku! You're out early! Why?"  
  
Alex lost interest in the conversation, she already knew what bad cooks those Saiyans were. She didn't need to hear it straight from the horse's (or maybe pig's would have been a better comparison?) mouth. Especially one so full of food as Goku's.  
  
Then, when the plans for the use of the hyperbolic time chamber were laid out, it was decided that Alex would be spending some quality time with the Namek, Piccolo.  
  
"Well, Piccolo? You ready?"  
  
"Yes, what about you?"  
  
"Intense training in another dimension. That's what I came here for, isn't it?"  
  
Piccolo smiled a little, she had already told him all about how she got here, and why. For some reason, he didn't seem to think she really needed the training in that chamber. But why miss a chance to see her power as this? After all, he WAS the only one with whom she had entrusted her little 'story'.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. Okay, let's go."  
  
And they both entered, looking forward to a year's worth of training under intense condition.  
  
Once they had both settled in Piccolo hit her with another question. "What for?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What for? Why do you fight like you do? If you're this strong, there has to be a reason for it."  
  
Alex looked like her best kept secret had just been exposed, but she trusted Piccolo. So she decided to tell him, well, everything. "Sit down Piccolo. This is going to be a long story."  
  
The images Piccolo got out of her story were so vivid, he had trouble processing it all. Frieza, Kinkilla, family, friends, all dead, not even the right to having a soul in death. An entire universe, no, an entire dimension, complete with souls and a world of the dead. Reduced to no more than an empty void, with a few smears of his energy scattered here and there.  
  
But the most impressive thing to him, was her drive for revenge. Even Goku didn't show this kind of determination. Even when Krillin was killed before his eyes, Goku was mad. But this, this was on a whole different level! And it was understandable. She had lost her friends and family, not only by death, but there wasn't even the consolation that they could have an after-life.  
  
Kinkilla. A cold-blooded transformation of Frieza, a killer of worlds, of entire dimensions, but what's worse, a killer of souls!!!  
  
When she was finished, Alex simply turned to the forever-white horizon of the time chamber, and walked away. Leaving Piccolo to his own thoughts.  
  
And Piccolo only watched her leave. 'Poor girl. No one should have to live through that. Not even the pure evil should have to go through that. No wonder she's so determined. An average human, put through beyond average circumstances. It was all by chance, but just the same. It was all so terrible!!' Piccolo only fought through a shudder, something told him, that this wasn't it. There was more. And he would see it all here. She would show him things here, that none of them had ever seen before.  
  
~~~~ A/N ~~~~  
  
Sorry to interrupt again, but I thought you just might want to know, if you want to know the full story then you should read the pre-quel to this story. 'Internal Flame' It tells the story in its entirety. It's not quite done yet (who knows when it will be), but it is still pretty good. I recommend it to anyone who wants to know the full story. It's got all sorts of twists, and goes pretty deep, but that's how the cookie crumbles!  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile, at the Son household ~~~~  
  
Krillin was prodding Goku for the inside scoop about his meeting with Cell. "Come on, Goku. You can tell me! You can beat him, can't you?"  
  
"No, Krillin. The truth is that he's got me out-classed in every way."  
  
Krillin was going to prod further, but felt it was unnecessary. He wasn't going to get any more out of his friend. But if he couldn't beat him, who could?  
  
~~~ Back in the chamber ~~~  
  
"Hey Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo stopped what he was doing and brought his attention to Alex, who was watching him intently. "What?"  
  
"Uh, do... you think... you can..."  
  
"Would you spit it out?"  
  
"Um, do you think you can teach me that 'Split-form' technique of yours?"  
  
Piccolo only smiled. "Why not? We've got plenty of time. And I don't think I will be much of a sparring partner. Will I?"  
  
Alex laughed slightly. "Uh, hehe, I guess not?"  
  
"Okay. The first thing you need to do is..." And Alex went on to learn the Split-Form technique, keeping true to the hope of learning a new technique for each dimension.  
  
~~ Meanwhile, on the outside ~~  
  
Cell had just intruded on the news-station and was now making his announcement. "In ten days I am going to hold a tournament. I expect the world's best fighters to come, and it will be a string of matches, one after the other so I won't be able to rest. If your warriors succeed in killing me. Then I guess that means that you can all go on with your lives. But in the event that none of my opponents manage to kill me. Then I will destroy your planet, it's as simple as that!"  
  
Cell smirked a little more evilly. 'Why not? I think I'll give them something to chew on.' Just for good measure, he pointed his palm towards the wall behind him and looked into the camera. "And, before I leave, I'll give a little sample as to what you will all be facing." And without a second thought, he blasted a hole through the wall, and half the city behind him. Slowly, menacingly, he returned to the crossed-arms position. "Ten days, and then the fate of your world will be decided." And then he left out the hole he created, going off to the site of his battleground. To wait the fight to decide the fate of the world. As well as the Universe.  
  
But to Alex, it was all little more than a distraction. Cell was not the final fight. That honor was reserved for someone else. Someone far worse, and far more dangerous.  
  
The Perfect Being was nothing compared to Kinkilla, and honestly, neither was Alex...  
  
~~~ Back in the Time Chamber ~~~  
  
In the Time Chamber Alex and Piccolo were off fighting themselves in the intense gravity of the chamber. Each of them staying in the highest gravity they could stand.  
  
But something was still bothering Piccolo. He had still not seen Alex's maximum power. And he was curious to see what she could really do.  
  
But Alex was off in her own world; she had gotten used to fighting herself by now, and was finding that it was a rather valuable technique.  
  
'Maybe when we go back for dinner. I think it would be dangerous to interrupt her now. I don't have a death wish. Not here, not now.' Wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead, Piccolo decided that it would be a good idea to go back to the room.  
  
It wasn't long after he got there that Alex showed up. "Hey Pickle. Whatcha' doin'?"  
  
Piccolo sighed at the nickname Alex had given him, but he fought the urge to ignore her and asked a question. "Hey. After we're done eating, do you think you can..."  
  
"Can...?"  
  
"Do you think you can show me your full power?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because you haven't fought for REAL since you got here. I'm just curious as to what you can REALLY do!"  
  
"Oh, well. Okay. After dinner I'll power up to maximum. But you're going to have to be ready to be surprised."  
  
Piccolo was going to ask why, but he let it go. She was going to answer his last question. He didn't need any more than that.  
  
~~~ Two hours later, which was really more like a few seconds later ~~~  
  
"Well Piccolo? I promised I'd show you my full power, and I will. So stand back, and get ready."  
  
"I'm ready. Just don't worry about me."  
  
"All right..."  
  
Alex went into a powering-up stance and told Piccolo just one more thing. "This is something I first did a couple of years ago. I was surprised at first, and then it made a little more sense. I'll explain it soon, but first I'll do it. So, keep your socks on!"  
  
One more second and Alex started powering up in earnest. Piccolo was having enough trouble standing up under this gravity, but now her energy was trying to blow him away!  
  
But Piccolo stood his ground; if he was going to explain it to anyone else he needed to be there when she showed it to him.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!" Alex started shouting in a low pitch, then it got higher, until Piccolo's ears threatened to bleed just from listening to her!  
  
One more surge of power, and then it happened.  
  
At first Piccolo wasn't sure what he was seeing. Her hair was rising, going into a similar style to Vegeta's, except that it was beginning to glow, not a golden color. Instead, Alex's hair was turning... brown!! Her jet-black hair was turning to a shimmering, pure brown color. Piccolo could tell that her power was skyrocketing, but the more significant changes, would have been subtler if he hadn't been there to watch them happen.  
  
As her hair changed color, the entire tone of her skin went a few shades darker, as if she had gotten a rather thick tan. Not only that but, after a short flash, her eyes also turned from bright blue, to a bright brown. And, more significantly, her pupils went from there to, well, not there. Her eyes were now nothing more than the whites and the big brown ovals of her irises. But how could she see? Maybe she couldn't? She could get away with that if her hearing could make up for it!  
  
With one final explosion her transformation was complete. She had gone to the Hyper level. Something no human had done in over 1,200 years. Not since Merlin had there been another human to go beyond the normal level. And hers was more powerful than any before.  
  
But Piccolo didn't know this. All he knew for now was that something very strange had happened, and if he didn't get an explanation right now, he was going to start yelling until he did.  
  
The stress of her transformation over, Alex allowed her deep-brown aura to disperse, and went on to explain a few things. Like how she could transform in this way, and why.  
  
"Okay, Piccolo. I owe you an explanation, and I know it. First, I have to tell you that what I am now is known as a Hyper-Human. It's kind of like Super-Saiyan, except for humans. But unlike the Saiyans, there were no legend for this so no one knew of it. But there were humans who achieved this form, most who did used the great power it gave them to perform great and powerful magic. The last one to do this was a man known as Merlin. His magic was the most powerful up to that time, and since. And nobody knew it, but he had achieved this form, and used it to perform his most powerful spells."  
  
Piccolo was beginning to understand, but Alex wasn't finished yet. "Oh, and before you ask, the reason no one knew about it was because, well, brown hair and eyes are a pretty common combination among humans. Those in this form would have blended in perfectly with the crowd."  
  
Piccolo understood now, but he had only one more thing to ask. "Okay, I understand. But, if you have this kind of power, then why are you traveling around like this? From what I sense your power far outreaches even Cell. So, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well, Piccolo. Believe it or not, even like this, I still don't stand a ghost of a chance against Kinkilla." Alex took this opportunity to float into a reclining position and stare blankly into the pure-white sky. "His power, it seems endless. He's on a completely different level. Even if I were to go to a level past the level past this one, I doubt it would be enough to even faze him." Alex stared blankly at the sky for a little while, as if it might offer some comfort if she stared at it hard enough. "So I train. And I try to get stronger. If he can do it... then I'm sure that I can too. And I'm not stopping until one of us is dead. Even if it means destroying his soul, or the destruction of my own."  
  
Piccolo watched Alex blankly for a while, then came up with something helpful to say. "Well, then I suppose you should keep training. But, wouldn't it be more productive if you trained at that level?"  
  
Alex looked warmly at Piccolo, obviously showing that she could see through those eyes. "Well, no. Not really. I can get a more powerful workout if I do everything on the normal level. Even though I can go to higher gravity on this level, my power would increase more quickly if I were to train on the normal level."  
  
"Okay. I understand. But, I have just two more things to say. The first is a question, and the other is just a thought."  
  
"Oh, really? What's your question?"  
  
Piccolo looked Alex straight into her pupil less eyes, which was hard enough, and asked the question. "How can you see through those eyes like that?"  
  
Alex's first reaction was confusion, then she started laughing as she realized why he had asked that question. "Well, I think the way they work is that they just have two layers. The first one determines the color and intensity, and the second one figures the direction. For some reason they seem to work even better than the regular kind, and with the full range of color too!"  
  
"Oh. Okay." Piccolo didn't quite catch all of what she had just said, but it sounded logical enough. At least he affirmed she can see well enough.  
  
"Now what were you going to suggest?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Well, I was going to suggest that you train on that level for a while and try to reach the next one, if there is one, while you're here?" For some reason, before he even finished the suggestion, he felt stupid just for bringing it up.  
  
"Oh! Well, yeah. I probably will. But that's not really my priority right now so, yeah, I think I'll try, but I'm just focusing on my overall strength right now. But thanks for the concern!" Alex relaxed as she went back to normal and her black hair and blue eyes returned.  
  
"Okay. But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is going to take a long time to get used to..."  
  
"Yeah, I can't blame you. I took a long time to get used to it too. I even had to start hiding my power from my sister, just to keep from killing her!"  
  
"And she knows about this?"  
  
"Know about it?!?! She can DO it!!!"  
  
"Oh..." Piccolo just went back to the room, and plopped in bed. And he almost NEVER sleeps!  
  
"I think he just needs some time to let it sink in. Shall we go?" Now she was talking to herself, literally as she had split again and was headed off into the distance to train some more.  
  
But Piccolo wasn't thinking about training. 'Such... incredible power! How can one person have so much power!?!? And I thought Goku was the only one who was full of surprises... Now the Humans have gotten into the act. What a world.' Then another thought snaked its way into his mind. 'But I almost feel sorry for Cell. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He's in for a BIG surprise.' Feeling a bit better, Piccolo went back to his training, now with a new vigor for his sparring. He had hope, overwhelming hope. The world was safe from Cell. How could it not be?  
  
Maybe if she didn't fight? That still remained a possibility.  
  
Oh well. Nothing he could do about that. That was up to her, and her alone.  
  
~~~ Back outside ~~~  
  
As the door opened and the Namek stepped out, Vegeta complimented him on his progress. "Not bad, Namek. But not good enough." But Piccolo didn't respond, he only walked on.  
  
Then the girl came out. Vegeta had no idea what to think of her. Her power had barely increased from before, but it was obvious that she was going to great lengths to hide as much of it as she could. He didn't say a word as Popo walked by him to re-stock the chamber with food. A Saiyan never interrupts the flow of food.  
  
So, to keep himself busy, he decided he would confront the newcomer.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hm? What is it Vegeta?"  
  
"Tell me. Just how powerful are you?"  
  
"Powerful enough, for a Human."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!!! No Human can be even as powerful as you show yourself to be now! And even now I can tell that you are going to great lengths to hide most of your power!! Now tell me!! How powerful are you? And what are you, really?!?!" Vegeta was angry now. That incident between her and Cell had sparked his curiosity, he was beginning to wonder if he had found another Saiyan.  
  
"Well, the answer to the first question is, far too powerful. And the answer to the second question is that I am, fully, 100%, bonafide, homebred Human Being, Homo sapiens!! There's no way around that. Now I hope I have answered your question?"  
  
Now Vegeta was more than angry. He was FURIOUS!! She was throwing out power that he had never seen before!! Even from himself!! It just didn't make sense to him that she was human. NO HUMAN COULD BE THAT POWERFUL!! He grabbed the front of her shirt and roughly pulled her right into his face. "Look! If you aren't going to tell me what you REALLY are, then I'm just going to have to BEAT it out of you!! I already told you that no HUMAN can be THAT @#$% POWERFUL!!!"  
  
"Wow! Pretty strong language from the prince of the Saiyans!" Then she grabbed HIS shirt, and got in HIS face. "Now listen to me Vegeta. I'll say it slowly so you don't miss it. I... AM... NOT... SAIYAN!!! I... AM... A... HUMAN!!! Which pretty much proves that a human really CAN be that powerful. Doesn't it?"  
  
Shocked out of his wits, and slightly scared by this, apparently human, woman, Vegeta released her and walked slowly off. Still looking and acting angry, but Vegeta always looks and acts angry.  
  
'How. How? HOW?!?! There's just NO way!! Hmph!! Whatever she says. She'll have to do more than just tell me she's human to convince me!!' Still convinced he was right, Vegeta went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, having been signaled that it was ready, and retreated to his training. 'Saiyans are the most powerful race. How can a human be that powerful? Oh, well. No matter what she is, I'll find her out either way.' Smiling, he closed the door, and went on with his training.  
  
Alex took a couple minutes to calm down, and then went to talk to Mr. Popo. "Excuse me, Mr. Popo?"  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Uh, have we missed anything while we were in there?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. It's been pretty quiet on Earth for the past day."  
  
"Oh, right. One day. I forgot. Uh, thanks Mr. Popo!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
'Well, where next? Eight days. I've got eight days to waste, but where?' Alex sat down for a bit to think out the next eight days. 'Well, I could go talk to Goku! Or maybe even Bulma! Geeze, eight days and nothing to do! I've done enough training, so I should probably find something else to do. But what?'  
  
Alex looked over to where the others were, and saw Trunks swinging around at top speed. 'Why not? We're in pretty much the same situation, so what could it hurt?' She floated over to the half-Saiyan, attempting to spur some kind of conversation.  
  
"So, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, you wanna spar?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Well, honestly because I'm bored. I get bored easily."  
  
"Oh, I'd rather have nothing to do than lead the life I have now."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine so. But, anyway. Where you wanna' go?"  
  
"Uh, follow me."  
  
"Sure! I'll race ya'!"  
  
Trunks laughed a little, "Are you sure you wanna' race a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Well, I'll let you decide that. If you lose me you can just raise your power and I'll follow that! Agreed?"  
  
Trunks only smiled and got ready. "On three?"  
  
"Sure!" Alex got right beside him, in the ready position. "One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"THREE!!" They both said it together and raced off at incredible speeds.  
  
"Hehe, I'm losing you!"  
  
"Don't be so sure Trunks!"  
  
"Okay then," Trunks put on an evil smirk. "I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST!! HAHAHA!!" Trunks powered up to full and zoomed off, leaving Alex behind.  
  
But Alex only smirked. "He really doesn't know what I'm capable of, does he?" Nope, doesn't know.  
  
Alex powered up until her entire body was one white glow and zoomed off after Trunks, catching him within seconds.  
  
"Huh? Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Alex pointed back to where she 'came from', "Back there!"  
  
"Well, you must have improved in the Time Chamber!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you haven't seen the half of it! Now where are we headed?"  
  
"To a special place in the mountains, but I guess you win the race so you can just follow me."  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Well that was fast!"  
  
"Well duh! We were only going like a million miles an hour!!!"  
  
"Oh, I guess you've got a point."  
  
"No, that would be my sword."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My sword's got a point! I don't."  
  
"Oh, hehe, uh, that's funny, hehe, yeah."  
  
"You don't have to pretend, I know it's bad."  
  
"Well, as long as you know. Anyway, shall we begin?"  
  
"Sure!" Trunks took up a defensive position, as did Alex. Alex was the first to throw a punch, which Trunks tried to doge, getting nicked in the side and spinning around in fantastic fashion.  
  
"Uh, looks like I still need to work on the speed thing."  
  
"Geeze! No kidding!"  
  
"Well, anyway. Let's get back to what we were doing, kay?"  
  
"Sure, but this time, you go on the attack."  
  
"Okay!" Trunks launched himself and started throwing punches and kicks, all of which were either dodged or blocked. "Come on!"  
  
"Try harder!!" Alex was trying to get Trunks to give it his all; she wasn't worried about being hurt. But Trunks didn't take the hint. "Look, Trunks. I want you to try your best. Don't be worried about hitting a girl, I've gone through much worse so just let it all go and PUSH!!"  
  
Trunks looked angry for a bit, then nodded. Quickly he powered up to incredible levels and zoomed off after her.  
  
"That's better!" The two went into an incredible volley of punches and kicks, leaving explosions high up in the sky.  
  
It didn't take long for them to get bored with their volley of punches so Alex dove down to the ground and Trunks followed. On the ground Alex jumped to the side and kicked Trunks in the side just as he came the rest of the way down. Trunks flew away and crashed through a nearby mountain.  
  
Alex watched for Trunks for a while, then when a bright light made its way towards her she dodged downward, and then fell downward as Trunks slammed her in the back, sending her straight into the ground, where she made a rather large crater.  
  
Not yet satisfied, Trunks went into a volley of ki-blasts that would have made Vegeta jealous! But he was stopped when Alex appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahh! Hey, how'd you get out of there like that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Look, how about if we do this later?"  
  
"Uh, sure, but why?"  
  
"Uh, I would like to talk about a few things with you."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Oh, well, that's a long story." And she went into the story about how she got here, and how similar it was to his predicament.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 4 ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's a pretty good place for a stop, don't you think? Well, anyway, next chapter should be out soon so look for it.  
  
Alex: Hey, you seen my sister?  
  
Jennifer: What?  
  
Alex: There you are! There's someone on the phone for you!  
  
Jennifer: Who?  
  
Alex: Uh, he says his name is Bobby... [Alex stares as Jennifer grabs the phone and flies off]  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, I wonder where she gets that from?  
  
Alex: I think she gets it from mom.  
  
Alex Ultra: You think?  
  
Alex: Yeah! How do you think she met dad?  
  
Alex Ultra: -_- Oh. Right.  
  
Alex: Yeah! I know!  
  
Gohan: Hey, you guys seen my brother?  
  
Goten: Here I am!  
  
Alex and Alex Ultra face vault: Hey! Where'd you come from!?!?  
  
Goten: The kitchen.  
  
Alex Ultra: -_- Oh. Right.  
  
Anyway, see you all  
  
LATER 


	5. The One Kicks Butt

Okay, here it is. The last of three parts. This chapter wraps up the loose ends and reveals a few things. By the way, it mostly revolves around Cell's tournament, and because most of you already know what happens there I'm just going to start at a good point (because I'm lazy and don't want to do the whole thing.)  
  
Anyway, if you liked last chapter, you'll love this one.  
  
~~~~~~*** THE ONE KICKS BUTT ***~~~~~~  
  
We find our hero's Goku-less and Gohan on the ground. Goku just took Cell to Other World where he blew himself up, killing Goku, but not himself. And that is where our story continues.  
  
"Dad! Why did you have to go?!" Gohan was beating on the ground, asking why, but Alex had other things on her mind.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh, sure? What is it?"  
  
"Move over to your left about six inches. Don't ask why, just do it, okay?"  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say, so instead he just did what he was asked, moving over six inches.  
  
And Tien was the first to notice it. Cell's power was radiating again, he had never truly left. "What's that?" Gohan looked up, but not before a shot of energy came out of the dust-cloud and penetrated Trunks in the chest.  
  
"Trunks!!!" Vegeta got that look in his eye, Cell had killed his son! CELL HAD KILLED HIS SON!! HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!  
  
Enraged, Vegeta was out for blood, Cell's blood! "CELL!! AAAAHHHH!!!" Vegeta grabbed him and threw him into the air with amazing speed. But Cell never raised a finger. Vegeta slammed him into the ground. Cell never even looked back at him. Vegeta launched a volley of ki-blasts with incredible ferocity, leaving a crater the size of a small city. But Cell was not there; he was behind Vegeta, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Well, Vegeta. I suppose there is some fight left in you! But, I have just one more thing to say to you. STAY OUT OF MY WAY VEGETA!!" With almost no warning Cell slammed Vegeta to the ground and sent a humungous blast down after him.  
  
"No! Vegeta!" Gohan sped after Vegeta and blocked the blast with the whole left side of his body.  
  
"Hey, Cell!"  
  
Alex was holding the now conscious Trunks in her arms. "Did you forget?"  
  
Cell looked at her with a crazy grin on his face. "Forget what?"  
  
"Forget our deal?"  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Let me remind you." Alex started walking up to Cell, recounting the event between the two. "Ten days ago you and I fought. As part of the rules we agreed that neither of us was to kill the other."  
  
"Yes. I remember those terms."  
  
"Well, the last term was that I was to fight you at the tournament. Do you remember that?"  
  
Cell smiled evilly. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I am growing tired of playing games here. I have eternity to spend destroying the Universe and I would like to get started REALLY SOON!! HAHAHAA!!!" And with that Cell powered up his most powerful attack, the Kamehameha.  
  
"NO! CELL, DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
"Are you giving up so soon? Gohan? Because if you are I can put you out of your misery. RIGHT HERE!!! KAAAA!!"  
  
"Oh, no! I can't fight anymore!!"  
  
"MEEEEE!!!"  
  
{Gohan!!}  
  
"Huh? Dad?"  
  
{Yes, son. You have to fight him. Use the Kamehameha wave and defeat Cell! I know you can do it Gohan. You have to!}  
  
But Alex had other plans. She was already powering up. "I keep my promises, Cell. And I'm not about to let someone like you keep me from KEEPING YOURS!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAAA!!! JUST TRY TO STOP ME!!! HAHAHAHAAA!!!!"  
  
"Your wish is my incentive."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan wasn't exactly sure what Alex was doing, if nothing more than buying time.  
  
"Look Cell. Whether you like it or not, YOU WILL FIGHT ME!!!"  
  
"NO! DON'T DO IT!!! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM!!"  
  
"Look Trunks. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing, so just hold off and let me do my stuff. Okay? Now if you'll excuse me I have a disaster to prevent." Alex launched herself to right in front of Cell, who only barely put up his guard before being hit with a very powerful right hook.  
  
CCRRAASSHH!!! Cell fell through a mountain from the force of the attack, his attack on Earth cancelled, his wrath now had a new focus. Rather than attacking a planet, he was now going to attack a person.  
  
"All right, girl. You have earned MY WRATH!!"  
  
"Come and get me!" Alex floated cockily in the sky for a time, daring Cell to do his worst. And Cell took the invitation, with a vengeance.  
  
First launching a powerful ki attack, Cell flew out of the mountain straight at Alex. Once there he kicked her in the gut and slammed her in the back, sending her reeling to the ground, where she made a rather spectacular hole in the ground.  
  
But after a volley of ki-blasts Cell discovered that she was not there. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Cell!" Cell turned around to find Alex, relatively unscathed and definitely not injured. The greatest surprise came from the fact that he didn't even see her come out of the hole! "Look, you've earned my respect as a fighter, but you're also pretty dangerous so I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
Cell laughed at this. "You're pretty cocky for a mere nuisance... You cannot defeat me!! I AM PERFECT!!! HAHAHAAA!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Cell shut his mouth, something about her unnerved him, and he didn't like the look in her eyes. It wasn't fear, or anger. What he saw in her eyes was something else, it was... annoyance! He was an annoyance to her!! "Look, like I said before, you've earned my respect so I'm not going to play around with you. Instead, I'm going to show you something I've only shown a very few other people." She smirked a little now, "Why, you should feel special just because I'm showing it to you!"  
  
Cell didn't know what to think, 'What could she POSSIBLY have to show me that was THAT spectacular?' But he didn't have long to wonder, because Alex soon gave a response.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!" Quicker than before, about as quickly as Goku going Super Saiyan, Alex went to the Hyper stage. And her power rose to incredible heights. Much higher than it was before.  
  
"Well now. What an interesting trick! Is it like Goku's Kay You Ken? (A/N: That's how it sounds anyway...)"  
  
Alex shook her head no. "No. Actually, it's closer to his Super Saiyan transformation. And I can hold this form almost indefinitely. And like Super Saiyan... my power, speed, awareness, and general abilities increase exponentially!!" She practically whispered this last part, as if it was some kind of secret.  
  
But despite that he could feel her power, Cell still felt he could win! How could he lose? He WAS the perfect being after all!!  
  
"Oh, and Cell. Just so there are no illusions as to you being able to defeat me; the truth is that even in this form. I'm still hiding the lion's share of my power. But I have something else to show you! I haven't had much time to practice so sorry if it's a bit sloppy. But I promise you won't be disappointed!"  
  
Before Cell could even respond Alex went into the powering-up pose. Her entire body pulsed and radiated with still-unseen power. Her aura seemed to seethe even more violently around her as she gathered energy for her newest 'trick'.  
  
"Now what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Alex only just barely responded through the wall of light and energy surrounding her. "Well, Cell. I'm going... Super!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
Before he could do a thing he was blown back by her still increasing energy. The glow of her hair intensified as it changed again from brown to a golden blonde recognized by DBZ fans everywhere. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Her eyes shown with the intensity of a Solar Flare as her ki burst off of her and changed to a seething bonfire of golden flames and the change was complete.  
  
Vegeta could barely contain his laughter as he watched events unfold from the ground. Incredible power. A lust for the perfect fight. And an overwhelming sense of honor. That was the clincher. This girl just HAD to be Saiyan. And now she had gone... SUPER?!?! What else COULD it be!?!?  
  
Alex opened her eyes to look at Cell, and give him the first look at her new form. She had indeed gone super, and her power was so far off the charts that the planet had been threatening to shake itself apart just from her transforming!  
  
But there was something wrong, and Cell knew it. But he just couldn't place his hands on it. What was wrong? Something didn't seem to be right here. Something just seemed, out of place!  
  
'What is it about this fighter? Golden hair! Golden aura! Incredible power! And her eyes...' That was it!! That what was wrong!! Alex's eyes, they were 'Golden!!'  
  
"Hey! What are you trying to pull here!?!" Cell was now demanding answers.  
  
"Oh? What do you mean?" She was trying to act innocent, even though she knew very well what he meant.  
  
"Your eyes! You CAN'T be a Super Saiyan! A Super Saiyan's eyes are green! But yours... yours are... GOLDEN!!!"  
  
Alex smiled, a knowing smile, a smile one might have seen on Vegeta's face when he'd been caught in a secret. "Oh, that. Well, that's because I'm not a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"What is she?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What is she?' Isn't it obvious? She's a Saiyan!!" Vegeta was determined to prove himself right. But Krillin wasn't so sure.  
  
"No, Vegeta. Look at her eyes. They aren't the right color." Vegeta thought they were crazy, but he looked anyway.  
  
'He's right. A Super Saiyan's eyes are green. Perhaps she really isn't Saiyan?'  
  
Just then, Piccolo decided to land beside them, ready to offer some insight. "She's an incredible person. But most definitely not a Saiyan."  
  
"Oh really? What makes you so sure, green man?!"  
  
"Remember, I spent a year in that time chamber with her. During that time she shared a few things with me. Among them was that 'Hyper' level she went to a little bit ago."  
  
Vegeta was silent, but Krillin was just a bit confused. "Hyper?"  
  
"Yes. She calls it Hyper anyway. See, the Saiyans knew that there was a Super Saiyan level because a Saiyan had done it before. But humans had done this level before and never even knew it."  
  
"But how could they not recognize a change like THAT?"  
  
"Well, among humans, brown hair and eyes are common. And the power was attributed to magic. So no one knew about that ability because it couldn't really be taught."  
  
"I see." Krillin was deep in thought. "But that still doesn't explain THAT!"  
  
"Let me continue! You see, she has some very good reasons for increasing her power. I won't go into that, but let me say that compared to him. Cell is like a single grain of sand in a large hourglass." Vegeta was silent, though annoyed. How could a human exceed HIS power? It just didn't make sense. Well, then he would just have to try harder.  
  
"And the thing is, she is traveling... around... in an attempt to make herself stronger." Then he looked up at her. "Apparently, this is just another step towards her goal."  
  
And Alex was dodging every punch, kick, and blast attack Cell threw at her. Her golden aura seeming to grow with every movement. "Well, Cell. I think it's about time to test out my new strength. What do you think?" Cell only growled, shouted, and blasted her with a rather powerful Kamehameha.  
  
And when the smoke cleared. There stood (uh, floated) Alex. Completely unscarred and unmoving. "Well, thanks for the attempt, but I don't think that was a very accurate test of my strength. So instead, I think I'll try it out on YOU!" Before he could even respond, Cell found himself without a head, and Alex's fist poking straight through where it used to be.  
  
"Hehe, oh come on Cell! Don't lose your head on me!" Cell took only a few seconds to rebuild his head. "Well, now. Don't you feel special?"  
  
Cell was enraged. He was being beaten, BY A HUMAN! And, there was NOTHING HE COULD DO ABOUT IT!! "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Cell put one finger above his head and a red ball of energy appeared over him. "HAHAHA!! YOU CAN'T BREATHE IN SPACE, CAN YOU? WELL I CAN, PLANET CRUSHER!!" Cell went to the same tactic Frieza had used on Namek.  
  
"GOHAN!! STOP IT!! USE THE KAMEHAMEHA!!"  
  
"What!? Right!" Gohan went into classic pose and charged up a powerful blast. "KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!!!!" He launched the attack and stopped the red ball of energy in mid-air.  
  
{NOW GOHAN!! GET RID OF IT!!} Gohan's energy surged and his attack overwhelmed the Planet Crusher, sending it safely to space.  
  
But Cell wasn't finished just yet. "HAHAHA!! THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!! HAHAHA!!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Cell's attack stopped as Alex grabbed his wrist, keeping him from launching another Planet Crusher; she chuckled a little as Cell's anger boiled over. He went into a desperate volley of punches and kicks and ki-blasts and whatever else he could think of. But despite all his efforts, he still failed to hit her! "Well, I guess it's about time to wrap this up!" And without a second word, she put her hands out in front of her, in classic style.  
  
"WHAT?!?! How do you know the Kamehameha?!"  
  
"Honestly Cell. I don't really, this move is simply similar. But don't worry, it still packs quite a punch!" She gathered energy as she moved her hands to her side, separating her hands so that they pointed to each other and created a baseball-sized ball of energy. "See, it's called the Manal-a Star (Mah-Nall-ay Star), and it's not a beam. Instead, it's more of a ball. And there's no need to yell out a silly chant. In fact, I don't need to say anything!" She chuckled a little more as she channeled her power into the ball of energy, then smiled even more as she watched Cell fly down to the surface.  
  
"HA! YOU WOULDN'T LAUNCH THAT THING AT ME FROM UP THERE! WOULD YOU? HAHAHAA!!" But her actions seemed to suggest otherwise, as she continued so smile widely and channel energy into her attack.  
  
"Oh, Cell. You should know better than that! Even though I don't know Instant Transmission, I have ways of doing what is needed!" Before he could even really register what she had said she disappeared and fazed back in right in front of him. "I HAVE MY SPEED!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Cell realized his mistake just a moment too late as she thrust her hands forward and a ball of incredible power erupted from her hands. Expanding to cover him entirely, overwhelming him with indescribable power! "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Cell went through his last throes as his entire being was swallowed by the ball of light; everything, right down to the last cell was torn to atoms, and then disappeared completely.  
  
But even that wasn't the finish; the ball of energy still hadn't been launched, had it?  
  
"HAHAHA!! NOW!" Just as she launched the ball of energy, she pointed her hands upward and launched it into the sky with incredible speed! A ball of overwhelming power was launched straight up into the sky!  
  
"Almost... THERE!!" Alex separated her hands and the ball, about halfway between the Earth and the moon, exploded with tremendous force, searing the moon and shining as a second sun over Earth! The light from the explosion lit up the landscape for hundreds of miles and the force of the blast outmatched even the power of the Spirit Bomb used to destroy Majin Buu!  
  
There was no doubt about it this time, Cell was gone for good. And there was no way around it; she was the most powerful being that Universe had ever seen. And even she wasn't powerful enough.  
  
Back on the ground the Z-gang was trying to come to terms with what they had just seen. It was over, and Alex had made it seem... well, easy!  
  
As Alex powered back down to normal, and her regular eye and hair color returned, she looked up at the faces before her. "Excuse me. Gohan? Can I speak with you? Alone?" Gohan nodded and the others flew off, injured in tow.  
  
After the others had left, Alex started with what she had wanted to say for a while already. "Gohan. I'm sorry about your father. I really am."  
  
"But he's not dead! I heard him!"  
  
Alex didn't look surprised, instead she let her head hang; she knew what had really happened.  
  
{No, Gohan. I am dead. I'm sorry to tell you this. But I really am dead.}  
  
"But, dad! You can't be dead! We beat Cell! Everything is fine now! And besides, we can wish you back with the Namekian DragonBalls!"  
  
{Yeah, Goku! We can still wish you back!} The others were in the conversation now, and Krillin was taking it almost as hard as Gohan.  
  
{No, Krillin. I know it's hard, but I'm going to have to ask you not to wish me back.}  
  
"But dad! Why? Why can't we wish you back!?"  
  
{Because, son. Ever since I was a child, and was sent to Earth to destroy it, even though I was trying to protect it, it's like I was fulfilling that mission all along. Villains and evil tyrants have followed me to Earth too many times. I think it's time I let it go, and leave the hero stuff to you. So, take care of your mother for me, and try to keep up in your studies, okay?}  
  
"[Sniff] Uh, huh. Okay."  
  
{Great. I'm sure you can find something useful to wish for, but, just don't make a wish for me. I'm sorry. Good-bye.} And that was the last they heard from him.  
  
But Gohan wasn't over it yet. "Daddy."  
  
And Alex still had something to say to him. "Gohan. Look at me. I can't tell you too much, but I can tell you this. He will be coming back. Don't tell anyone else, but he will come back."  
  
"B-but why did he have to die?"  
  
"Well, did you see that Android he spit out?"  
  
"You mean Eighteen?"  
  
"Uh, huh!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, in a little while, Krillin and her are going to marry. And if he hadn't died, that never would have had the chance to happen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not only that, but... Oh, you'll see. You'll understand in time. Listen, I know it hurts. Trust me, I've been there, I know! But the only thing you can do is try to get on with your life. Cell's gone and your father isn't gone forever, just do as he told you, and I promise everything will turn out right eventually!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Would I lie?" Gohan only leaned in on her, and she took him to the Watch Tower to see the others.  
  
"Hold on Gohan. You'll be as good as new soon." Dende healed him quickly and Gohan laid down. Tired and sore, he fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Well, I think my work here is done." And with that, Alex climbed into her craft. "I think I'll try something different this time. This is just too easy. I know!" Before another word was said, Shenron arose, and Alex disappeared into her Warp hole. Gone from that Universe forever.  
  
She was going to go somewhere totally different. And she wouldn't even use her own body. Instead, she was going to use the body of someone with a pure heart, and raise their power to at least ten thousand.  
  
A true challenge, especially since she had no idea where she was really headed.  
  
No idea whatsoever.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 5 ***~~~~~~  
  
Was that too long? Well, now you know that she's definitely powerful! But who will she be in the next chapter? Only time will tell! (I already know, but you'll have to wait and find out! Hehe, I'm so evil!)  
  
Alex: I'm hungry.  
  
Alex Ultra: You're always hungry!  
  
Alex: I know!  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, we have no pizza, so why don't you order out?  
  
Alex: Sounds good!  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah. (Swings phone line around) Hehehe.  
  
Alex: Hello? Hello? Speedy Pepperoni? Come on! Hello!  
  
Alex Ultra: Until next time!  
  
LATER 


	6. Alex the Powerpuff Girl?

Chapter 3! Comin' down the pike straight from my computer (at my hidden location somewhere in America) I now bring you the latest and... well latest anyway... chapter to Traveler X! Like I said before she will take the form of another person, of pure heart, in another dimension!  
  
But the fun part is the fact that I didn't say what dimension she's going to! Well, there's no more wondering because THE DAY IS HERE!!  
  
Alex: You sound like an announcer.  
  
Alex Ultra: I guess I am hamming it up a bit... huh?  
  
Alex: Just a bit. Hey, where's ChiChi?  
  
Alex Ultra: I think she said something about Pizza?  
  
Alex: [Leaves a dust-cloud in her wake]  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, I should have seen that one coming...  
  
Oh, and if any of you out there thought Alex was a bit too powerful last chapter, you have to consider this. She was almost as powerful as Cell BEFORE transforming! And as for the transforming part, I've been thinking that out for a long time, and it all balances out! It's like Super Saiyan, but goes on a totally different chain of changes. When a human transforms their hair and eye color match, rather than the gold hair and green eyes of the Super Saiyan...  
  
Anyway, this chapter won't have anything to do with that, this one is a bit more innocent!  
  
Oh, and see if you can guess who the guest stars are?  
  
~~~~~~*** ALEX THE... POWERPUFF GIRL?!?! ***~~~~~~  
  
In the second story bedroom of a quaint little household at the edges of a large city, there is a glow. A quiet glow signifying that something is happening, but no one knows what...  
  
A glow that quickly fade back to nothing.  
  
There is no longer a glow, but there is movement, someone is waking up. Stirring from their peaceful slumber.  
  
And from here our story begins.  
  
"Uhn." A small form stirred in a large bed as our traveler comes to. Alex has landed into the body of a pure hearted person, not knowing it; she has also taken the form of a hero. A well known hero, yet something still seems wrong.  
  
Alex got out of the overly large bed. 'Makes sense. The purest people are usually children...' and she went to find the bathroom. Curious to see who she now was.  
  
Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom, finding that her balance seemed, different. Not only from the fact that she was (ahem) younger now. But something else seemed off, like something was not quite right. 'Man, I really should have thought this out better...'  
  
Climbing onto the counter, she flipped the light-switch, and gasped at who she saw in the mirror.  
  
Big blue eyes, which wasn't so much of a surprise considering that her own eyes were blue, but she also now had bright yellow hair, put up into pigtails. She had taken the form of Bubbles.  
  
She was now a Powerpuff Girl. And the cute one to boot!  
  
"Oh shoot!" Surprising herself with her new, high-pitched voice, she voiced the fact that she REALLY should have thought this out a bit more.  
  
"Well, nothing I can really do about it now. But I guess this isn't so bad. At least she has a jump-start on that Ten thousand power level requirement! But she still has a long way to go... Boy I hope this doesn't take too long!"  
  
Almost immediately, Alex started trying to get up into the air, she had never used chemical X before, so she didn't know how to use it! And, of course, it took a while to get the hang of it.  
  
But soon after she got in the air, something else happened, and she started hearing voices.  
  
{Ngh. Hey, how did I get in here?} It was Bubbles! Despite that Alex was in her body, she was still in there, and she had just woken up!  
  
{Bubbles?}  
  
{Hey! Who said that? Who are you?}  
  
{Hello, Bubbles. I'm sorry to meet you like this, so I guess I have a few things to explain to you.}  
  
{Huh?}  
  
{First. My name is Alex. And second, it looks like we're going to be sharing a body for a while.} And then she went into a lengthy explanation of everything that pertained to their new situation. A lengthy conversation that was heard by no one but themselves  
  
And when it was over, they found them selves yawning, simultaneously. Of course, they only had one mouth between them so it made sense. [Insert big yawn here]  
  
{Well, I suppose it's time we got back to bed. It's down here, right?}  
  
{Yeah. I'm not usually up this early.}  
  
{Sorry, that's my fault. I should have planned this out better.}  
  
{Don't you think it would be easier if we flew?}  
  
{Well, yeah. But my flying is different from yours.}  
  
{You can fly?}  
  
{Well, yeah. But I do it differently from the way you do. I don't normally have Chemical X flowing through my veins.}  
  
{What's a vein?} If it had been an Anime world, Alex was sure she would have face vaulted. Instead she lost her balance and fell over backwards, making a big racket in the overly pink room.  
  
"Huh? Bubbles? Are you sleepwalking again?"  
  
"What? I sleepwalk?"  
  
"Yeah. Or as Blossom would say, 'Yes, you are a Somnambulist!'"  
  
"Hey, I don't always talk like that!"  
  
For a moment, Alex told Bubbles to take over; she wasn't that great at acting like other people. "Oh, okay! I guess so!" 'Well, that was brilliant!' Alex fell over mentally, though not literally because Bubbles was in control.  
  
"Well, just get back in bed. We have school tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure Mojo's got something planned. We've got to be ready to fight."  
  
"Kay!" Bubbles, uhm, bubbled, yeah. Anyway, she floated over the bed, pulled the covers up, and closed her eyes. "'Night girls!"  
  
"Goodnight Bubbles." Blossom closed her eyes again, and Buttercup just went back to sleep. You would never know that she had even woken up.  
  
{Bubbles?}  
  
{Yeah?}  
  
{Don't tell anyone about me. Okay?}  
  
{Okay!}  
  
{Thanks. Goodnight Bubbles.}  
  
{Goodnight.}  
  
~~~ Four hours later ~~~  
  
Bubbles woke Alex up at the crack of dawn. Something she was not used to. {Oh great. It's been so long since I've done this...}  
  
{Well, we better hurry! I don't want to be late!}  
  
{Okay, okay! But before we go, I have something to ask the Professor.}  
  
{Really? What's that?}  
  
"Bubbles! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Nothing! Where's the Professor? I want to ask him something!"  
  
"He's down in his laboratory but..." But 'Bubbles' was already gone.  
  
Buttercup saw this and decided she would like to say something. "Bubbles has gone coo coo."  
  
"Yeah, well she can catch up with us. Come on, let's go." They just floated out the door to wait for the bus.  
  
"Professor!" Alex's new voice bothered her a bit, but she had gone through that once before so she was a bit more prepared.  
  
But the Professor wasn't expecting it. "OW! Bubbles? What is it honey?"  
  
Alex cringed a bit at being called 'honey', but she held it back. She went about asking her question, trying to copy Bubbles' cute demeanor. "Uh, Professor? Do you think you can make something for me?"  
  
"Make what honey?"  
  
Cringe again. Deal with it again. "Uh, it's something to help me get stronger."  
  
"But we already have the training room!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Alex was getting good at this! Though it helped that she was a lot like Bubbles as a kid... "But, I was hoping you could make a suit?"  
  
The Professor looked puzzled. "Suit?"  
  
'Oh, great. How am I going to explain this?' "Yeah! A heavy suit! Something that I can get into and it makes it harder to move, that way I can get stronger!"  
  
Professor gave Alex one of those 'I know what's going on.' grins. "Listen, Bubbles honey." Cringe. "You really shouldn't let anything your sisters say get to you. You know that!"  
  
'What is he talking about?' "My sisters? Look! I just want to get stronger!" 'Okay, a bit out of character there, but I can still work with it.'  
  
{Why do I want to get stronger?}  
  
{Look, do you want to see me or not?}  
  
{Oh. Okay. But can't we tell him? It would make it so much easier!}  
  
{I would rather not.}  
  
{But I don't want to be lying to him! I love him!}  
  
{Don't worry. We won't be lying to him, I promise. I've always hated lying, I promise, we won't be lying.}  
  
{But what if...}  
  
{Bubbles! I promise! No lying! And I always keep my promises.}  
  
{Okay. If you say so...}  
  
Apparently, the Professor was watching 'Bubbles' during this little conversation. And was getting a little worried. "Bubbles? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh! Uh, yeah. Just a little tired, I guess. I didn't sleep all that well last night."  
  
"Well. Okay. Well, I'll try to make this thing, but how hard do you want it?"  
  
"I want it so that it's hard even for ME to move! The harder it is, the better."  
  
"Okay, well, I should be done by the time you get back from school so..."  
  
"THANKS PROFESSOR!!" Bubbles took over, gave him a big hug, and raced off after the others.  
  
{Bubbles?}  
  
{What?}  
  
{... Never mind.}  
  
{What?!}  
  
"Hey! Bubbles!"  
  
"Hi girls!"  
  
"Come on, Bubbles. We're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Well, let's just say that Bubbles took Alex through every step of her school day. In agonizing detail.  
  
{And this is Twiggy!} "Hi Twiggy!" Bubbles was watching the little hamster thing run around in its cage, fascinated by the class pet.  
  
But Alex wasn't listening, or at least she was trying not to... 'Oh, PLEASE! Let there be a call!' And sure enough, the stupid-looking smiley- faced phone rang, almost as if on demand. 'Thank you!'  
  
"Girls! Let's go!"  
  
"Who is it this time?"  
  
"Mojo Jojo is downtown shooting everything in sight!"  
  
Bubbles didn't say anything; she just took off after the other girls. {Hey, Bubbles!}  
  
{Yeah?}  
  
{How about if I try this one?}  
  
{Why?}  
  
{'Cause! Just trust me.}  
  
{Well, okay.} Alex took over and was nearly left behind as she shifted to the chemical flight. 'Great. Still have to get used to this. Oh, well!' Alex smirked very not Bubbles like and took off after the other two at even greater speed. 'At least I'll get to fight!'  
  
"Mwahahahaha! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Hahahahahahahaha!" Mojo was laughing like a lunatic while shooting several buildings at a time.  
  
"Hey! Mojo!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Time to get your butt kicked!"  
  
"Powerpuff Girls!?" As if he didn't know... well, whatever. Anyway, Alex sacrificed Bubbles' chemical flight for her (in her opinion) much more effective ki flight, and gave Mojo a well-placed uppercut right to the jaw.  
  
"Hey, no fair!"  
  
"Bubbles! What are you doing?"  
  
"Yeah! Hit him already!" For some reason, Alex's hit had no effect!  
  
'Oh, right. Chemical powers. Gotta' remember that.' She landed with one foot beside Mojo, and quickly rammed him in the side, this time sending him flying into the side of a building.  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
She then decided it would be cool to throw him into the air, where she flipped around in mid-air and dropkicked him to the ground.  
  
{CATCH HIM!! PLEASE!}  
  
'Oh, shoot! He's not strong enough for that!' Alex caught Mojo as soon as she realized her mistake, just saving him from having his bones crushed.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Okay?" Alex flew into the air, and dropped him from a good forty feet. "NOO! Don't let me go!"  
  
"Man, make up your mind!" She flew down and caught him again, still holding him by the back of his shirt; she then brought him face to face with her. "Well, are you ready to go peacefully?" Mojo nodded and Alex asked Bubbles where the jail was.  
  
{Over there!}  
  
{Okay.}  
  
{You know what?}  
  
{What?}  
  
{You really do fly different!}  
  
{Uh, hehe. Yeah, I do.}  
  
{How did you learn that?}  
  
{Well, this morning while you were at school, I was searching for your energy. It was pretty well hidden, but I found it.}  
  
{Energy?}  
  
{OH! Don't worry about it! Just take my word for it, it works!}  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Uh, what happened to your glowy thing?"  
  
Blossom was right, while the other two were leaving colored trails behind them; Alex wasn't, due to her ki-flight. "Oh, I don't know!"  
  
"Well, whatever. See you back at school, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" 'Well, that was one too many questions... Oh, well.' She dropped Mojo into his cell and flew off, back to 'school'.  
  
'Okay, now how am I going to keep from going crazy for the rest of my time here?' Alex let Bubbles take control again and went back to concentrating their ki.  
  
'Oh, well. I guess I asked for it.'  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 6 ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know that some of you are getting moody over the fact that it's the Powerpuff Girls, but it works and fits. So that's the way it is, okay?! Anyway, tell me what you think? Comments requested and Reviews asked for, if I don't get any I may never update so Review soon! Kay?  
  
Alex: You know, being two people like that, it was kind of fun!  
  
Alex Ultra: Oh, really?  
  
Alex: Yeah, if only it wasn't Bubbles...  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, I think Buttercup would have been more your type.  
  
Alex: Probably, we probably would have argued whole lot more though.  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, I guess I didn't think of that.  
  
Well, anyway, I'm gonna' start work on the next chapter, kay? Oh, and don't forget, review me or I may not post new chapters!  
  
LATER 


	7. The Power Of

Okay, I'm back and I'm updating a new chapter. Alex is still a Powerpuff Girl, or inside one anyway, but that won't stop her! She's got that fire in her eyes!  
  
Anyway, I've got the next installment of Traveler X here and I thought I'd get it out! I kind of like it (even though I have to write it still). Hehe, well I have to say that it is kind of fun writing this, and I hope you people have fun reading it!! (Wishful thinking?)  
  
Alex: Okay, I gotta go.  
  
Alex Ultra: What for?  
  
Alex:  
  
~~~~~~*** THE POWER OF ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, it isn't all boring. Not in Townsville!  
  
"Hahahaha!!" Mojo was out again, and Alex was on the scene. 'Again?'  
  
{I'll take care of him, again. Kay?}  
  
{Okay!} Bubbles and Alex had gotten to that point again, where they were working together pretty well.  
  
Alex used Bubbles' extra-large eyes and stared Mojo down. "HA! Take this!" He fired something at her and missed terribly, she was already behind him.  
  
"Stupid monkey!" She back-handed (or are they some kind of flippers?) him and sent him to the ground. There he tried to kick her, but she dodged brilliantly. "Is that the best you've got?" Apparently not, because he then pulled out some kind of beam sword, it glowed red-hot as he swung it around.  
  
"Now, TASTE SWORD!!"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, "As if I haven't heard that before..." She dodged it within inches as he swung it around, and it shocked her anyway, burning away a strip of her clothes and giving her a slight burn. 'Oh, great. He's got a longer reach, what now?'  
  
She dodged another sweep of the sword, and got a wave of heat in the face. 'Hey, I've got an idea.'  
  
{Do something!! Call the other girls!!} Bubbles was begging Alex to call for the other girls, who were conveniently beating up a monster (most likely Mojo's).  
  
{No! I've got an idea. And I think you should have just enough ki to pull it off.}  
  
{And what if I don't?}  
  
{Well, then it will be a very painful experience.} Alex was already gathering ki into Bubbles', uh, whatever it is that serves as her hands. Yeah, I'll just call them hands, for clarity, okay?  
  
Well anyway, Alex looked down the armed Mojo and smiled. "Make my day, monkey!" Mojo growled, then shouted and swept the sword down, straight for her head! "Well, here goes." She put her hands up to stop the sword, and held it there with her, er, Bubbles' ki. "Ow, I thought this might hurt." 'Oh, well. Might as well finish this.' Mojo had a confused look on his face, as Alex looked him down, looking as if she was out for blood. "Hehe, FEEDBACK!!" She unleashed her attack, and watched as it latched onto the sword and cause an energy feedback that shocked and fried Mojo, again.  
  
A puff of smoke came out his mouth as he fell over. Alex had won without much effort at all. 'Man, I am too good!' {Okay, Bubbles. You can take him to his cozy little cell!}  
  
{Kay!} Bubbles took over as she picked up Mojo and flew downtown.  
  
As they passed the place where Blossom and Buttercup were fighting some kind of eye-monster, Alex interrupted Bubbles again. {Bubbles wait! I've got an idea!} Bubbles relinquished control and Alex tied Mojo up with some metal piping. "Don't move Mojo!" She smiled as she flew off to 'eye' the monster down.  
  
"Hey! I know you can see me!" The monster trained its many eyes on her as she put two hands to her forehead. "But that won't last long!"  
  
"Bubbles! What are you doing?!?!" Buttercup was still trying to recover from the last hit she had taken.  
  
"Don't worry girls! I've got this! SOLAR FLARE!!!" As she said this, her entire body lit up, blinding the monster's many eyes. "Okay girls. Go ahead, it can't see!" Alex looked at the other girls, and saw them clutching their own eyes. 'Oh, I forgot.' So, she kicked the stupid thing into the air and, reverting to Chemical X flight because she had used so much ki, went into a series of punches and kicks, ending in a spin-kick that sent the ugly thing flying straight into the sun. Who knows what happened after that?  
  
{Are they okay?}  
  
{Yeah, Bubbles. It may not seem so to you, but to everyone else that flash was very bright. So bright it hurts and makes it hard to see. But they'll be better soon!}  
  
{Well, if you say so...}  
  
"Ngh, ow! I can't see!"  
  
"What was that? What did he do to Bubbles?"  
  
"Where is Bubbles?"  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
"Bubbles? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I blinded that monster and kicked it out of the park!"  
  
"Huh? How did you blind it?"  
  
"Oh! I guess it's another of my powers! Hehehe..." Weak excuse, I know.  
  
"Well, it's nice. But please don't use it too much, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" 'Well, at least they didn't see me use Feedback! That would have been way too hard to explain...'  
  
"Well, where's Mojo?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
"Over where?"  
  
"Oh, right. I'll get him!" Alex told Bubbles to take over again, and she went to get Mojo.  
  
{Well, Bubbles. Can you wait?}  
  
{For what?}  
  
{Me to come the rest of the way here!}  
  
{Oh that! Actually I'm just starting to think you're some voice in my head! Maybe I'm crazy or something.}  
  
{No, I'm real. Hey, don't miss him! Hey! Go back!}  
  
{Oh! Shoot!} Bubbles went back, got Mojo, and went to get the girls.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think my eyes are coming back."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay, we weren't doing too well on our own anyway."  
  
"Yeah, hehehe. Okay." The others risked opening their eyes and slowly rubbed life back into them.  
  
"Well, I'm not blind! But that was pretty bright Bubbles!"  
  
"Does it have anything to do with that metal thing the Professor made you?" Blossom was just now opening her own eyes.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. But maybe!" They all laughed a little and went on with the rest of what needed to be done. Namely drop Mojo off and get home.  
  
~~~~ A little while later ~~~~  
  
"Hey, Bubbles. Where you going?"  
  
"Outside to take a walk."  
  
"Just be home before dark, okay honey?" Alex nodded and went out the door, with the metal suit making every movement extremely hard. 'The Professor does good work! With this her strength'll be higher in no-time!' She struggled with every step, but it was worth it. The sooner she got out of here the better.  
  
{Wow. This is hard!}  
  
{Yeah, it is. But that's good.}  
  
{Why?}  
  
{Because the harder it is, the faster it will build up your strength!}  
  
{Are you sure?}  
  
{Yes. Not only that, but by the time I'm done, you'll have even more powers to beat up monsters with!}  
  
{Okay. Just as long as you teach us that stuff you said you'd teach us!}  
  
{Don't worry. I will.} To the sidewalk now, she was moving slowly, but it was a good slow. She could already feel Bubbles' muscles straining, chemical X or no; this kind of exertion would build up her power or else. It wasn't even that heavy, it was the stiffness in the joints that made it hard!  
  
"Bubbles! What is that thing anyway?"  
  
"It's supposed to help me get stronger!" The other two only shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, I'll stick to the Monster Room." Buttercup flew off, and Blossom looked at the retreating form for a little longer.  
  
She whispered to herself, she could tell something was wrong. "Okay, Bubbles. What's wrong?" Then she retreated into the house somewhere.  
  
~~~ Somewhere in the park ~~~  
  
Alex had already tied a tree in a tight rope. Now she was beating on it with impressive speed, despite the suit making it hard just to move. She was grunting with every hit and floating about two feet off the ground. "Okay tree! Take this! And this! And this!"  
  
{Why are you beating up a tree?}  
  
{It's... training. It... will... make... you... faster... agile... aim... ki... likes that.} Her speaking was slowed by the exertion, but she was used to it so it didn't bother her.  
  
{Are you okay?}  
  
{Just... thinking. Don't worry about it. Can't you feel your ki by now?}  
  
{I don't know. How will I know when I do?}  
  
{It will feel right. Even more natural than your Chemical X. [pant] It's kind of like the feeling you get when you're really mad or protective and it makes you stronger?}  
  
{OH! I'VE DONE THAT!!}  
  
{Yeah, I know.} Alex didn't tell why she knew, but she was willing to rest, and get a new rope (she had worn through the first one).  
  
"Hey Bubbles!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Blossom?"  
  
"Professor says it's time to come home. What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Practicing." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was to her.  
  
"Why do you need practice?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Nothing is when you spill milk. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Blossom looked her in the eye. "Look, Bubbles, or whoever you are. I know Bubbles better than anyone, and either something's wrong, or you aren't Bubbles. Now tell me, what is it?" Alex looked like she'd been found out, well, because she had.  
  
She hung her head low as she flew slowly back to the house (on ki, of course). "Okay, I'll tell you. But first, I have to say this." Blossom looked puzzled. "Bubbles is still in here with me, don't worry about that. You'll understand once I tell you the rest of the story. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"  
  
"I'm listening." And, she told as much of the story as she felt necessary.  
  
~~~ A while later ~~~  
  
'Well, I feel better!' Alex had told her story.  
  
"So, when will you be able to come here fully?"  
  
"When I've got Bubbles' power to a certain level. That's what this suit is for, to boost natural strength."  
  
"Okay. Well, it sounds like you've got some work ahead of you!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! When I first started, I wasn't even as strong as Bubbles is! See, I've been doing this pretty much my whole life, so I'm used to it!" Before Blossom could even respond Bubbles' mouth opened again, this time sounding shocked. "YOU HAVE!?!?"  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"NOT YOU!! HER!!"  
  
"Her who? OH! Bubbles?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Oh, uh, in my head? I guess!" "I'm right here!"  
  
"Okay, now that's just creepy!"  
  
"Well, you'll probably have to get used to it. Either that or we'll have to get used to KEEPING TO OURSELVES!!" "Sorry." The conversation between Alex and Bubbles was slightly disturbing Blossom, who was so confused that she almost forgot to fly. "Hey! Don't fall!"  
  
"Ah! Oh, right! Sorry! So, which one's which?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure sometimes. Sometimes we talk to each-other so easily that it seems we think the same thing, at the same time!"  
  
"So, that wasn't really Bubbles fighting today, was it?"  
  
"Uh, no. Not really. See, technically, it was her, but I was moving her body, and I'm a bit more experienced so..."  
  
"So, it's Bubbles' strength, but your fighting?"  
  
"Yeah! Something like that! Funny, isn't it?" Then Bubbles took over and laughed her little laugh. "Yeah, funny!"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Blossom was smiling nervously, trying to hide how creeped out she was.  
  
"Okay, let's go home! Race ya'!" Bubbles raced off, and Blossom raced after her.  
  
'Well,' thought Blossom, 'this isn't going to be easy to keep a secret if they keep going on like that!'  
  
And, so went another couple of days, as Alex got Bubbles stronger, it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
~~~ In Mojo's lab ~~~  
  
"Well, Mojo. Are we almost ready?"  
  
"Yes. If this works, we won't have to worry about those annoying Powerpuffs anymore!"  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 7 ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well that was fun! Don't you think? I know that the Powerpuff girls aren't exactly DragonBall Z tough, but it fits into this fic so there!!  
  
Alex: Well, that was fun.  
  
Alex Ultra: I just said that!  
  
Alex: I know!  
  
Alex Ultra: Then why did you say it?  
  
Alex: 'Cause I'm bored!  
  
Alex Ultra: ... You know, you're annoying.  
  
Alex: I'm glad you think so! That means I've done my job!  
  
Alex Ultra: You have a job now!?  
  
Alex: Yup! Vegeta's paying me to annoy you!  
  
Alex Ultra: Oh, great. Hey, why don't you invite him over? I have something to tell him... [Grabs the handle of the FRYING PAN OF DOOM, DEATH, AND TERROR and swings it around maliciously]  
  
Alex: [nervously] Uhm, okay...  
  
Alex Ultra: HAHAHA! I'VE GOT HIS ANNOYING RIGHT HERE!! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Alex: Um, you're scaring me...  
  
Alex Ultra: GOOD!! NOW GO GET HIM!!!  
  
Alex: Okay! [Runs off]  
  
Alex Ultra: Hehe, yet again I have demonstrated my superiority. MAN I LOVE THIS THING!! Maybe I should get a matching sword?  
  
Hehe, yeah. Maybe. Well, anyway, how about this chapter? Would you say I watch too much Powerpuff girls? Well I would! See, I've got a few other things to put those little bug-eyed freaks through so keep reading and look for my next chapter!!  
  
Alex: I brought him!  
  
Vegeta: What's this about!!!  
  
Alex Ultra: Oh, you'll see...  
  
As I beat the living daylights out of the cocky idiot, why don't you review me? I know you can... I have faith in you!!  
  
LATER 


	8. The Last Few Days

Yo, I'm back! And I've got a new Sword!  
  
Alex: You just had to mention that, didn't you?  
  
Alex Ultra: Yes, I did. [Evil Smirk]  
  
Alex: Fine, but why don't you describe your new 'toy' to your readers? [She's in one of her 'smart' moods right now... hehehe]  
  
Alex Ultra: Okay! Well, it's like a Broad Sword, but better 'cause the middle is hollow making light like a ninja sword!  
  
Alex: And it's electrified...  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah! Well, technically it's not electric, it's magic. Well, part magic. It's got a lot of design in it (one of my friends designed it, hehehe, he loves swords!) and it's REALLY powerful! The perfect match up for the (strange echoes) FRYING PAN OF DOOM, DEATH, AND TERROR!! Don't you think?  
  
Alex: Uh, yeah. Except it's got light energy, rather than a dark aura.  
  
Alex Ultra: [Smiles stupidly] Yeah, and its name is Titan! It's the sword my original fic [Snaps to an almost commercial quality stare] 'DragonSword, only on FictionPress.net, from the same author that brings you this and many other fics. DragonSword is great!' (Sorry, I couldn't help it...) revolves around. I basically made a copy for me! Eat your heart out Samurai Jack!  
  
Alex: Yeah. Okay.  
  
Alex Ultra: [Swings the sword as his huge eyes watch the thing intently] Oh, man. I love this thing. IT'S PERFECT!!  
  
Well, sword aside, I've finally gotten around to writing the next chapter. Man, summer classes suck! Anyway, this chapter will hopefully get a few more things done, HOPEFULLY! If it doesn't then that means that I'm too tired and should be in bed by now. (Heh, it's midnight already. Hehehe.)  
  
(Claps hands together cheerfully.) Okay! Let's get this thing started. (Spaces out and starts mumbling, readers start questioning author's sanity.) [Eyes still spacey] Uhm, yes, I am crazy. But I'm also tired so I have an excuse for now.  
  
~~~~~~*** THE LAST FEW DAYS ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well here's the deal. Now all three girls know about Bubbles' little 'condition' and the other two have requested matching suits, all this while Alex moved Bubbles up to Gravity training. The mobile version, of course, with a belt that serves her purposes.  
  
{Wow. This is even harder. Are you sure this is working?}  
  
Alex smiled to Bubbles (secretly). {Yes, Bubbles, I'm sure. You know, I'm going to have to teach you to find and see your ki, you know that?}  
  
{Okay! But you gotta promise to teach the others too!}  
  
{Deal.} Right now Bubbles' body was so heavy that every step Alex took left a little hole in the sidewalk, so she refrained from walking. Instead, she flew with ki (at this point, even the power of Chemical X was not enough to keep her in the air, or take her there in the first place), she was now under 100 times Earth gravity, and handling it marvelously.  
  
"Bubbles, are you sure about this? What if someone attacks?"  
  
"Even better! And I'm surprised you're still calling me Bubbles!"  
  
"Well, as far as anyone else is concerned, you're Bubbles. So that's what I'm gonna call you!" Buttercup was trying to cover the fact that she had simply forgotten that little concept of Bubbles not being Bubbles.  
  
"Ngh, well [grunt] if you say we need to do this, then I'll trust you. But I still [heave] say we've done pretty well so far." Blossom was struggling with the suit as she tried to talk to Bubbles. "But what if, rrgh, we can't get these things off fast enough?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Those are pretty light, you should be able to fly around and give you time to get them off. Besides, with this Chemical X, Bubbles' gotten to a level it took me quite a while to get to, so I don't really think you have much to worry about..."  
  
"Well, I still don't think I can reach this button very fast." Alex smiled as the other girls struggled with every step.  
  
She turned up the gravity a bit, so that it was as hard for her as it was for them, she looked back to them. "Okay girls. Come on!" She went into a weak defensive position.  
  
Buttercup only looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What? Have you never sparred before?"  
  
"Spar?" Buttercup was royally confused.  
  
Blossom also looked confused. "Sorry, but the only spar I've ever heard of were what Cowboys wore on their boots."  
  
"That's a spur! Now look, sparring is when friends fight each other in order to, uhm, get loosened up, I guess. It helps to both keep someone sharp and to help polish your skills!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Buttercup wasn't so sure about fighting her sister.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Now I want both of you to attack me, the harder it is the better I'll get!"  
  
"Okay." Blossom floated up into the air, but struggled just to throw one punch.  
  
Alex easily dodged it. "Okay, that was sloppy." Even under this stress, and in Bubbles' body, Alex was far too experienced to be caught by such a slow punch.  
  
"Aaahh!!" Buttercup's punch was a little faster, but still not fast enough. She missed and ended up running into her sister.  
  
"Buttercup! Get off me!"  
  
"I would, but I can barely move!"  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys take those things off first?"  
  
"Fine by me!" The both took their suits off, in neat little piles. Buttercup started doing little stretches. "Okay, I'm ready!"  
  
"Good." Alex started dodging Buttercup's punches, which came much more quickly now. But it didn't take long for one to make contact. "Hah! Got you!"  
  
"Yeah, Buttercup, but I'M under 115 times Earth gravity! And you're under nothing! Now do you see what I've been doing all this time?" Alex said this as she rotated the control on the belt to it went back down to 100. "Okay, I'm ready for you!" Then the three went into a volley of punches and kicks and blocks.  
  
Alex didn't throw anything but blocks.  
  
{Wow! You must have been doing something!}  
  
{Yeah, well. If it was you doing this right now, you'd be losing badly.}  
  
{Yeah, you're probably right...}  
  
{I know I'm right. Ow!} Distracted by talking to Bubbles, Alex cringed as she was hit in the gut.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"Buttercup."  
  
"What? I'm sorry!"  
  
"Look, the only reason I'm still cringing is because of the gravity." She immediately went into a defensive position. "Look, the number one thing that sparring is supposed to teach you," she smiled a little, "is how to take pain and blows. Now come on! I'm not finished!"  
  
And so it went for a good hour.  
  
Then Blossom heard something, uh, I think it's called the hotline? Well, the smiley-face phone rang and they went to answer it.  
  
Well, the other two did anyway, Alex decided to wait for the word where she was.  
  
"Oh, no! Another monster? That's the third one today!" Some mumbling came out of the phone. "Okay mayor. We're on our way. What? Bubbles? Okay." Apparently, Bubbles had already kicked that monster's butt and was back to her training. Well, Alex was anyway.  
  
Blossom went back to where they were last with 'Bubbles' and picked up her suit. "You know the strangest thing about this?" She was referring to Alex, who was floating a few feet above the ground. The dial on the belt read '125' and she was calmly meditating.  
  
But she still responded, without opening her eyes. "What's that?"  
  
"Well, you're getting stronger and all, but your muscles aren't getting any bigger!"  
  
Alex opened her eyes, and turned the belt back to 50, in order to stand on the ground. Calmly of course. "Well, I've learned how to do that. It's really not that hard, you just basically pull your muscles. Rather than pushing them! Oh, and flexing exercises help too."  
  
Buttercup was just about to ask the million-dollar question when they were interrupted but a loud crash.  
  
The trio looked toward the sound and gasped as they saw a big machine with Mojo at the helm. And at the top was three blasters, each one trained on a different Powerpuff.  
  
"BLAST EM!!! HAHAHA!" Princess was flying above the machine with her standard jetpack.  
  
"Okay! HahahahahaHAHAHHA!!!" Mojo started firing the blasters at all three of the girls at the same time.  
  
Buttercup was the first to go down; when the ray hit her she lost all consciousness and just fell right over. Blossom was reading that they were 'Antidote X' blasters when she was hit, also losing consciousness.  
  
"One left." Mojo smiled maniacally as he pushed the big red button, training all three blasters on Bubbles.  
  
"Oh great!" She didn't even have the chance to turn down the belt before she was blasted, going down hard.  
  
'Ow, that hurt. But not too much.' Slowly, she got back up; concealed by the smoke of her landing she took off the belt and stood back up. But something was missing.  
  
Bubbles wasn't there, and neither was the X powers. Alex could already tell that things were getting worse.  
  
"Oh, great!" She looked angrily at the laughing Mojo.  
  
"YEAH!! YOU GOT EM GOOD!!"  
  
"Yes, now they are at my mercy! Hey, what? The blue one is back up?"  
  
Alex was breathing hard and smiling angrily. "Yes, I am. Now pay!" She launched herself at the machine, breaking off all three blasters and looked at Mojo.  
  
"B-but I drained all your Chemical X! How can you still fly?"  
  
"Because, monkey, I'm not using Chemical X!" She yelled a little as she kicked away Mojo's protective dome and punched him out, gently of course.  
  
"HEY!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! GET BACK ON THE GROUND!!" Princess continued her incessant screaming.  
  
"Would you just stop screaming?" Alex looked up at her, then she punched her jetpack away, leaving her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Ow! HEY! THAT HURT!!" She pulled out her own blaster and fired straight at Alex, getting a direct hit.  
  
But Alex wasn't even fazed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPLESS!!"  
  
Alex smiled a little. "Bubbles is, but I'm not Bubbles."  
  
"What?" Princess just barely got this out before she was gently knocked unconscious by a blow to the side of the head.  
  
Alex smiled at her achievements and went to the other girls, immediately collapsing in pain.  
  
Blossom was the first to wake back up, and she noticed Bubbles in pain. 'No, wait, it's Alex.' "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Alex's response was slow, and pained. "It's... Bubbles. Without Chemical X, I think she's becoming unstable. I can move her around, but she needs Chemical X before she just..." she stopped there, figuring they could get the hint.  
  
They did, and Alex took all three of them back to the Professor's lab.  
  
"Professor! Bubbles is in really bad shape!! She needs some Chemical X, now!" Buttercup was on the verge of crying, something that was almost totally against her character.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Blossom pitched in. "Mojo blasted her with Chemical X. He hit all of us, but he hit her a few too many times! If she doesn't get some Chemical X in her... well, she might..." The Professor got that look in his eye as he went right to work.  
  
Alex piped up, though quietly. "Blossom. I can't hold her together much longer. She's falling apart." Blossom got a tear in her eye as the Professor came back over.  
  
"Come on, give her to me." He took her and put her on some kind of table. Alex barely remembered being swallowed by some kind of machine.  
  
"Professor, is she going to be okay?" Buttercup's tone was full of worry as she looked at her sister, just barely hanging.  
  
"Only time will tell, but this will hopefully give her what she needs to make a full recovery." Sure enough, the color came back to Bubbles' features and she opened her eyes.  
  
Bubbles only saw some kind of machine over her; she was surrounded by some kind of green light and could tell something was wrong. "Huh?"  
  
"Bubbles!" Blossom's relieved voice came through the glass beside her.  
  
Bubbles looked to the side, with some effort. For some reason she felt weak. "What happened?" She was feeling better and better.  
  
"Mojo blasted you with Antidote X. He got all of us, but you got too much and you nearly fell apart!"  
  
"Oh." Bubbles was feeling much better now, but there was something wrong. Alex wasn't there, she couldn't tell where she was, as if she was asleep.  
  
"Okay, how do you feel honey?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I feel as good as new! Thanks Professor!" The hood rose back up and Bubbles hopped out as Buttercup took her place.  
  
Blossom took Bubbles to the side. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"  
  
Bubbles looked at Blossom. "I can't find her. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, but she's the one who saved you. She tried to keep you together as she flew us home. If you can't find her she's probably just really tired or something." Bubbles nodded.  
  
"Blossom honey. Your turn!" Buttercup hopped down as Blossom hopped up, or jumped high enough to grab on to the side and pull herself up.  
  
'Maybe Blossom's right. Maybe she's just resting. She'll wake up soon, I hope.'  
  
~~~ The next day ~~~  
  
Alex opened Bubbles' eyes as she remembered the happenings of the previous day. 'Well, she obviously made through it.'  
  
{Alex?}  
  
{Bubbles?}  
  
{Yes.} They both said simultaneously.  
  
{Bubbles. I think I have a good feeling.}  
  
{About what?}  
  
{You'll see.} And she left it at that.  
  
~~~ After they were done with school ~~~  
  
"Hey girls. Come here."  
  
"What is it Bubbles? Or, uh, Alex?" Blossom was still having trouble telling the difference.  
  
"I have something to show you." Ki was already radiating off of Bubbles' body as Alex gathered the power. "See, I've gathered enough power. And I've got something to show you." A small smile crossed Bubbles' face just before she went into full power-up.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Alex gathered all sorts of power, mixing Bubbles' ki with her Chemical X power and gathering just enough energy to, well, read on and find out.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"I think she's coming out?"  
  
That was just what was happening. A ghost-image of Alex pulsed off of Bubbles' face as another image of her appeared in front of her.  
  
Both of them were in the throes of powering up, and it was obvious that it was Alex; complete with that little backpack she always carries around (sorry I didn't mention it till now, but she always carries around a backpack that carries all her capsules and stuff). As power radiated off of Bubbles, it seemed to flow around Alex's image and flow into it.  
  
The light coming from the image was dim at first, then grew in intensity as the ghost-like form started to take a bit more solid of a form. The scream from Bubbles' body seemed to move and intensify as the extra form also started screaming.  
  
One more burst and Alex was there, with a flash greater than that of the Solar Flare it was all over. And Alex had finally done it.  
  
In bringing Bubbles, a person of pure-heart, to a power-level of ten thousand, she was able to bring her body here, and she had a few things to teach the girls.  
  
But they only stared, all three of them. Bubbles shocked to finally see that person that had shared her mind for so long.  
  
'So she really was real. And I really wasn't crazy!'  
  
'Cool.' Buttercup was thinking this and this only.  
  
Blossom was a bit more distinct. "Hello, Alex. It's good to finally see you."  
  
"It's good to finally be here, as myself anyway." She smiled stupidly as she calmed back down.  
  
It was done. She was there. And she had a few things to do before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 8 ***~~~~~~  
  
Ooh! That was a cliffy wasn't it? Well, the next chapter looks like it's going to be the last one in Townsville, but that doesn't mean that she's done with those three! She still has to teach them ki, along with a few other tricks!  
  
Alex: Hey, want some popcorn?  
  
Alex Ultra: [Sheaths his new weapon, which somehow mysteriously fits into a rather small sheathe] No, actually I'm ready for bed. Good night, Miss hero!  
  
Alex: I thought I asked you not to call me that!  
  
Alex Ultra: You did, but since when do we actually listen to each other?  
  
Alex: Good point.  
  
Alex Ultra: Hehe, good night.  
  
Alex: G'night!  
  
Well, I'm tired (it's almost 2:00 now, so I'm ready for bed). But why don't you review me? What do you think of my new 'toy'? What do you think of this chapter? And all those other things I should be asking but can't remember what they are right now.  
  
Man I'm tired.  
  
Well,  
  
LATER [Snore] 


	9. The Teacher, Sort Of

Well, I'm back, again. Hehe, I think I need some new mannerisms.  
  
So, in the interest of staying fresh, let's try this. "Yo yo yo! I got some spankin' new junk comin' up the place where the sun don't shine and I thank y'all's gonna' love it y'all!"  
  
Sorry, that just doesn't work for me, and I honestly think I did it wrong there so I promise I'll never do it again (I keep promises, well, most of them anyway).  
  
Okay, well anyway, I really do got some new stuff, but it's comin up the 'pike' not the place where the sun don't shine. I'm still not exactly sure what I meant by that. Oh well!  
  
Alex: Okay, where are we again?  
  
Alex Ultra: Uh, I think Vegeta's about to kill Buttercup.  
  
Alex: Huh? I don't see Vegeta in the script!  
  
Alex Ultra: No, I mean Vegeta's here, and he's about to kill Buttercup.  
  
Alex: [Turns around and sees Vegeta] Vegeta! What are you doing here!? [Takes a critical second look] Hey, love the new hair color.  
  
Vegeta: [Turns red] BAKA ONNA!! THE GREEN BRAT PUT RED STUFF IN MY SHAMPOO!!!  
  
Alex: Really? Well I still say it's a good look on you!  
  
Alex Ultra: [Trying to hold in temper] Why do you people ALWAYS come HERE!!?? [And failing badly]  
  
Alex: Uh, I think they follow me or something...  
  
Buttercup: Well duh! They're YOUR gates!  
  
Vegeta: QUIET GREEN ONE!!  
  
Alex: Vegeta, put her down before...! [Looks at Alex Ultra nervously]  
  
Alex Ultra: [Laughing maniacally] Too late. Now it's time for you to meet my LITTLE FRIENDS!!! [Pulls out the Titan sword and THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM, DEATH, AND TERROR] VEGETA!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR ELSE!!  
  
As I run them all out of my house, why don't you read this chapter? Don't worry; I'm not in it so you don't need to worry about anyone being impaled (ahem...).  
  
~~~~~~*** THE TEACHER, SORT OF ***~~~~~~  
  
'Well, that was an interesting feeling!' Was the first thought going through Alex's mind after finally separating from Bubbles. See, while inside Bubbles she had no body of her own, so she literally had to build one and... well, you don't want to hear about this. Do you? So I'm gonna skip the how and just say she did.  
  
But it felt funny, kay? 'Okay, now where was I?' Alex saw three sets of extra-large eyes staring her down and suddenly remembered where she was.  
  
"Well, girls? What do you think?" Immediately Bubbles tackled her to the ground, smiling like an idiot and laughing her little laugh. "Okay, uh, hi, Bubbles!"  
  
"HI! I'm so glad to finally see you! You don't know what it was like to talk to you but can't see you!!"  
  
"Uh, yeah! I've done that before!"  
  
Bubbles' expression immediately became confusion. "You have? But you could see me!"  
  
"I know! But trust me." She went to thought speech {I have talked with people like that!}  
  
Bubbles smiled broadly. "Okay, now can I get up?"  
  
Blossom had floated down to face the now-present Alex. "Hi! Welcome to Townsville!"  
  
"Um, yeah! But since we already know each other, we can skip introductions. Hehe." Now Alex smiled brightly.  
  
Bubbles looked back at Alex. "Hey, what were you gonna' teach us? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Oh, that! Well, it'll take some time to explain, but first. Do you mind if I stretch my muscles a bit?"  
  
They all looked at her blankly, but no one said not to, so she powered up a little and did a few exercises in mid air, in the true style of the dbz warriors of course.  
  
"Hey girls!" The three of them came out of their confused trances and looked up at her. Buttercup had a special look in her eye, Blossom was curious what Bubbles had been talking about, and Bubbles was, well, Bubbles! "Hey, do you think you can spar with me?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll go first."  
  
"No! All of you! Together!" They looked to each other, then shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And don't hold back either!" She went into a defensive stance and readied for the swinging. But it wasn't as forceful as she had hoped it would be. "Oh, come on you guys. Can't you do any better?"  
  
All three of them stopped instantly and looked at her blankly. "Uh, no."  
  
"Oh come on! You three have been fighting all your lives! You HAVE to be capable of more than that!" Seeing their blank faces made her think about it for a second. "Okay, here, try this. Don't try to hit me hard, just don't flex your muscles and move as fast as you can! Kay?"  
  
"Uh, we'll try?" Bubbles tried to answer but Buttercup tried it out first.  
  
"Here I go!" She launched herself after Alex and tried some punches, each of which were easily dodged. "Hey! Stand still!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"She said yes?" The other two looked at Bubbles, who only shrugged.  
  
"Yeah! I want to see just how strong you three are! And this is about the only way to really get some kind of measure!"  
  
"Um, okay... Buttercup? You want to go first?"  
  
Buttercup smiled a little and looked at Alex, who was still smiling like an idiot on a Caffeine high, you know, like Goku... "Sounds good to me. I feel like hittin' somethin'."  
  
Alex smirked a little, "Well then come on! I have all day but not much patience so I'd like to get this over with!" She took a passive stance and just floated there above the ground. "And don't hold back either!"  
  
"Okay!" Buttercup launched herself at Alex, who only floated there, and swung as hard as she could, making contact with her jaw.  
  
Alex recoiled from the hit, but that was about it. She wasn't sent flying anywhere, and she didn't even budge from that spot, her head was just kind of sent reeling behind her.  
  
She stayed like that for a moment letting Buttercup think about what had just happened. Then she spoke, slowly straightening back up to her standing position. "Okay, that's enough Buttercup. Thanks, uh, Blossom? Would you like to try?" The girls were confused now, but Blossom tried anyway. She gave it all she had, but got no more reaction from Alex than Buttercup did.  
  
Alex was disappointed in them, but didn't give up. "Okay Bubbles. Your turn."  
  
Bubbles looked down and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure I know how..."  
  
"Sure you do! Just remember that time you freaked out on us and tried to go out on your own!"  
  
"Yeah! You were like Wham! Bam! Pow!! Whooo!! Pop!! Mojo!! Level 11! HARD CORE!! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"OKAY BUTTERCUP!! I think she gets the idea!"  
  
"Oh, sorry... hehe."  
  
"No, it's not that. I don't think I can hit her!"  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you pretend that I'm about to hurt your sisters! You know, really bad!"  
  
Bubbles' head immediately shot up. "You wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't! But let's just pretend! Come on, I know you can pretend!"  
  
Blossom rubbed the side of her head and looked sideways at Bubbles, who only smiled stupidly. "Yeah, I know how you pretend..." and she left it there. (You'd have to have seen that episode to understand that... sorry. I really do watch the PPG too much, don't I?)  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll try." She stood up, looked at Alex, and tried to picture Mojo there. Laughing that stupid laugh of his and standing over Blossom and Buttercup.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she thought about how Mojo would aim his blaster- ray down at the girls and smile expectantly.  
  
Her expression became one of anger as she shot up and shouted at the figure before her. "DON'T HURT MY SISTERS!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Alex didn't even have time to react, but she was ready for it as Bubbles hit her with a straight punch to the face, sending her flying down a nearby city street. "Wow! I do good work!" She wiped blood from her mouth and stood up to fly back out of the trench created by her landing. "Wonder what she was thinking about!" She didn't get the chance to find out, because by the time she saw Bubbles again, she had forgotten all about it.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Alex sighed and looked beaten. 'This is going to take a while.'  
  
~~~ 3 Hours later ~~~  
  
"Okay girls. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ready for what?" The others looked at Bubbles again, who only shrugged, again.  
  
Alex sighed and explained it again. "Okay look, I'll explain it one more time. You're going to fuse. The three of you together. I've already taught you the method so all you need to do is try it out."  
  
Buttercup wasn't so sure about it though. 'I'm going to be stuck with Bubbles?' "Hey, how long does this last again?"  
  
"Uh, about an hour. Now are we going to get on with this or not?"  
  
"Okay, sounds good!" Blossom stuck out her hand, inviting the others to do the same.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Buttercup stuck her hand in.  
  
"Heeheehee, yeah!" Bubbles giggled how she does as she put her hand in as well.  
  
"Good." Alex smiled as she watched the three of them do the fusion she had learned long ago from some aliens in her own dimension. (By now she considers the DBZ world her dimension, even though it isn't.)  
  
The three of them struggled as they pulled on each other, seeming as if they were pulling away from each other, but really doing as they had been taught.  
  
"Good! I can see your energy! Now start spinning!" They did as they were told, remembering to remember how it felt so they could do it later.  
  
Their trails mixed into some kind of white light as they span faster and faster, creating a small tornado of energy that seemed to emanate energy.  
  
Alex had to yell just to be heard over the scream of the ever-growing tornado. "Good! Now reverse it!" It took a second, but the twister seemed to explode as the three of them complied and reversed their spin, still pulling at each other as hard as they could. The energy was blinding for a moment.  
  
Then it all stopped.  
  
Alex stood in awe for a moment, then decided to take it all in.  
  
The girls had done it, because in their place was one person. Her hair was straight, brown, and reached to just below her shoulders. For a moment Alex thought she might not have eyes like the others, then saw that her irises were almost as white as the white of her eyes. (Is that confusing enough? Oh wait, I shouldn't be in this, I'll shut up now.) And she wore a matching white dress, which, strangely, seemed appropriate.  
  
Believe it or not, light red, light blue, and green are the three colors of light (just not of pigment), and now the three of them had combined to make someone with qualities from each, but not quite like any of them.  
  
As she spoke her voice reminded Alex of a higher-pitched version of Buttercup's voice, with the confidence of Blossom's voice mixed in. But definitely not like the second-hand sound of Vegito or Gotenks, who sound like they just mixed the two voices together. "So? What do you think?"  
  
Alex snapped out of her stupor and looked the new Powerpuff in the eye, which were disturbingly white, and smiled sincerely. "Wow! I couldn't have done better myself! So, uh, what's your name?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know! How about, uhm, uh..."  
  
"How about Butterfly?"  
  
"Butterfly?"  
  
"You're right, that's kind of stupid huh?" They both took thoughtful poses (in mid-air) and focused on the problem.  
  
Suddenly they both spurt out something that they had thought of.  
  
"Beast!" Lil' miss no name went first.  
  
"Bonbon!" Was Alex's idea.  
  
"Bonbon?" A question.  
  
"Beast?" Yet another question.  
  
"Okay, okay, this is getting us nowhere. So let's go find a dictionary or something..."  
  
"Or we could ask the Professor!"  
  
"Hey! Good idea! He's like a human dictionary!"  
  
"Uh, yeah." So they flew off to get the Professor, earning some looks on the way.  
  
When they got there they flew in like normal, and called for the Professor, Alex went first. "Professor!!" Then she realized something. "Oh, wait. He doesn't know me! Come to think of it, he doesn't know you either! Oh well, that's why we're here, isn't it?" What's her name just nodded her head and went off to find the Professor.  
  
"Hey, do I know you?" And she found him.  
  
"Professor! It's me! Us..." She thought for a second then grunted frustration. "ALEX!!"  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Where are you? Oh! There you are!" Alex walked down the stairs to see the Professor. "Hi! I'm Alex! And you're Professor Utonium! Pleased to meet ya'!"  
  
"Uh, hi?" His response was weak and dripping with confusion.  
  
"Okay, now that formal introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business! Professor! Meet your daughter!"  
  
He looked down at the still-unnamed little girl and she waved weakly. "Daughter? But I have three little girls! And none of them have brown hair!"  
  
"Well, she both IS and ISN'T your daughters. See, this is who they are when all three of them are, uh, combined. Sort-of. See, once fused, two or more people will make a new person, who is LIKE the originals, but still a different person that's a mix between them all. Kind of like a sum of the parts that's more than a sum of the parts!" He was still staring blankly at the two of them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Alex sighed. "Okay look! This IS Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, but she's a different person and she needs a NAME!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're here! Otherwise we would have shown you first!"  
  
~~~ Okay, let's skip ahead a bit... ~~~  
  
"Okay, uh, Begonia?"  
  
"Begonia? ... Sounds good!"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Professor!"  
  
"Uh, sure. But now, just where did you come from!?"  
  
~~~ Let's skip ahead some more ~~~  
  
"Really? Other dimensions!? How cool! I've got to try that sometime!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You do that."  
  
"Okay, but why did you choose my little girls?"  
  
"To make them stronger."  
  
"But they're already strong!"  
  
"Well, they still aren't nearly as strong as I am, and I thought I'd give them some pointers!"  
  
"Oh, well they use Chemical X so I don't see how they could get any stronger..."  
  
"Well, whatever you say, but there are things I can do, that you would never even imagine! But anyway, we've got to go!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"'Cause her fusion will wear off soon and I still have some things to teach her before she separates!"  
  
"Um, okay?"  
  
~~~ Let's wrap things up here soon ~~~  
  
Okay, here's the gist of what she taught them. She taught them to use ki, and how to do some basic things, like some martial arts moves and stuff.  
  
Then she decided to leave.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Bubbles was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so. If I stick around too long someone might notice, and that could mean big trouble..." She said this as she charged up her 'key', as she called it. You know, the energy she uses to make those gates?  
  
"Okay. But promise never to forget me?"  
  
"How could I forget you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll never forget you."  
  
"Great. Thanks Bubbles. Well, I've got to be going! Bye!" With that she ripped open a portal and jumped through, this time without a ship because her ship had been lost. 'Well, who needs a ship anyway?'  
  
At that time Bonbon, a yellow-eyed mix between Blossom and Buttercup, floated down behind Bubbles. "Is she gone?"  
  
Bubbles sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Then come on! We should be training! We promised! Remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Coming." She gave one last mournful look at where Alex had last stood, and went off to join her 'sister' in a spar.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 9 ***~~~~~~  
  
Oh, and before I forget (again), I would like to thank Dragon Fire for being my most frequent reviewer! Thanks! These are the kind of reviews authors dream about! Oh, and to answer your question, I don't know if she'll get a love interest. She might have something LIKE that, but she won't let it get that far because she knows she's a walking target (sorta). And she won't let anyone get that close because of it. (Stuff like that happens all the time, don't you know that?) Oh, and also, she moves around too much, so it's possible, but I somehow doubt it. Sorry!  
  
Alex Ultra: Life sucks for you, doesn't it?  
  
Alex: [Face covered in cheese] What?  
  
Alex Ultra: I said...  
  
Jennifer: Hey Alex! You seen Roy?  
  
Alex: Who, the sword kid? Yeah, he's out back Kenshin!  
  
Alex Ultra: Kenshin Himura?  
  
Alex: Yeah! You know him?  
  
Jennifer: Okay! Thanks!  
  
Alex Ultra: Uh, not personally.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, uh, Alex?  
  
Alex & Alex Ultra: What?  
  
Yusuke: Can you help us out here?  
  
Alex: With what?  
  
Inuyasha: Ah! This idiot HUMAN put too much starter fluid on the grill!  
  
Yusuke: Hey watch it bub, I eat demons like you for breakfast!  
  
Kurama: Oh come now Yusuke, you rarely even eat breakfast, you know that.  
  
Keiko: Uh, a little help?  
  
Alex Ultra: What now!?  
  
Keiko: Uh, that pointy haired guy is throwing a fit and chasing a little girl in a green dress around everywhere!  
  
Alex: I'm comin'!  
  
Ahh, don't you just love these kinds of reunions? Alex's been around, hasn't she?  
  
Oh, if you don't recognize the name Roy, he's from a game released by Nintendo only in Japan, which really sucks 'cause it looks like a good game! But you can check him out if you've got a GameCube and Super Smash Bros. Melee(. He's a hidden character but he's worth the effort!  
  
Well anyway, I'm going to ask again what you think! What do you think? And I'm going to ask you to review. Would you review please? And that's enough for the questions. So I'm going to stop asking these stupid questions!  
  
But I would like to say just two more things. First, how do you like that little girl's name? And second, do you know what 'Begonia' is? The one who gets it right gets something really good! (First come first serve. Sorry, I only have one!)  
  
Anyway, I've got to get back to real life and tend to that Barbeque.  
  
LATER 


	10. The Way Things Could Be

Ok, I'm back for another installment of Traveler X!  
  
But before I do too much, I have to announce the winner of last chapter's end of chapter quiz. Yes, Chaos, a Begonia is a Flower!! Webster's New World Dictionary (where I found the word in the first place) says:  
  
Be-gon-ia: a tropical plant with showy flowers and ornamental leaves  
  
Congrats! You win! And your prize is, DUN DUN DUHN!!!! THE TITAN SWORD!!! Yes, this genuine imitation sword can now be added to your collection of deadly weapons that I'm sure you have!! And just by leaving your e-mail address you can also receive a digital picture of the sword of legends!! Free of charge!!!  
  
THE MONKEYS!!! THEY'RE ATTACKING!!! Oh, wait. No they're not. But that's an interesting idea... hmmm...  
  
Well, anyway, on with the part where Alex and I have another conversation that gets nothing accomplished and leaves everyone confused as to how we can both live in my head without going insane. ^.^  
  
Alex: MMMMM!!!! Chocolate pie!!  
  
Alex Ultra: Hey, where'd you get that pie? I WANT PIE! I AM HUNGRY!!!  
  
Alex: Too late! Now I'm eating this invisible cookie!  
  
Alex Ultra: [drooling] ... Chocolate... cookie?  
  
Alex: Yeah, why?  
  
Alex Ultra: MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE!!! ME WANT CHOCOLATE NOW!!! [Tackles Alex trying to grab invisible cookie, but finds it to be very difficult]  
  
Alex: Well you can't have it!!  
  
Alex Ultra: [Pouts] Why not? I'm hungry!  
  
Alex: Well, for once, I'm not!  
  
Alex Ultra: [Twitchy eyed] Well, I have to tell you...  
  
Alex: Tell me what?  
  
Alex Ultra: I really can't wait!  
  
Alex: For what?  
  
Alex Ultra: For you and I to fight side by side! That's what!!!  
  
Alex: Really!?!?!? When?  
  
Alex Ultra: Whenever I decide to start writing that fic! And I've got a bit of a surprise for you!!!  
  
Alex: Yup! You're so full of surprises!  
  
Alex Ultra: [Evil scheming look] Yes. Yes I am! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Readers: [Sweat drop]  
  
Some dude: And someone remind me why we're reading this?  
  
Alex Ultra: 'Cause it makes me feel better.  
  
Alex: Works for me!  
  
Alex Ultra: But I've said enough today. On with the story!!  
  
Alex: Yay!  
  
I've been starving for some action lately, so now she's going to be doing some heavy duty fighting! Well, eventually. I don't know if she'll learn anything really important this time, but them's the breaks!!  
  
~~~~~~*** THE WAY THINGS COULD BE ***~~~~~~  
  
As Goku stares into the crystal ball, he watches as Gotenks is beaten down time and time again, but keeps getting up. "Wow! I hope those kids get this done soon!"  
  
"Goku, isn't their fusion going to wear off soon?" Supreme Kai was getting curious, not worried, as it seemed that Gotenks was going to win.  
  
"Sir? How much longer do I have to sit here?" Gohan was getting agitated from sitting on his bottom for so long.  
  
Elder Kai looked over the top of his comic book and looked calmly at Gohan. "Oh, you can go ahead and go. You've been done now for a while already."  
  
"WHAT!?!?! HOW LONG!?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about... ten minutes?"  
  
"WHAT!? I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR TEN MINUTES FOR NO REASON!?!?"  
  
Elder Kai smiled sheepishly. "Yes! Funny, isn't it?"  
  
Gohan was fighting to keep his cool. "People are fighting down there and LOSING!!!"  
  
"Just hold your horses! You're done now and, like I promised, you're much stronger now and Buu doesn't stand a chance!" He smiled stupidly, with that classic 'I'm so incredible and everyone knows it!' smile he's known so well for.  
  
Gohan looked at his hands. "So, I'm stronger, but I don't feel it?"  
  
"Just do that Super thing you do. Reach deep and pull it out."  
  
"Okay!" Gohan took a stable stance and prepared to go to maximum power.  
  
"WAIT!! REACH DEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! AHHHHH!!!" Elder Kai was blown away as Gohan reached so deep that trees were uprooted and the land was scraped clean from the sheer force of his power.  
  
"Wow! I knew he was doing something, but this is..." Goku's face was twisted with a mixture of surprise and joy and what might have been jealousy.  
  
"Incredible!" Supreme Kai finished Goku's sentence. But Kibito was simply speechless, gasping for air as if he had just been hit.  
  
"Youngsters these days have no patience."  
  
Gohan stood calmly as he contemplated his new power. The bolts of energy surging throughout his being giving him new confidence and a new reason to hope. "Thank you, Elder Kai. But can I go to Earth now?" He looked hopefully at his father and the Kais.  
  
Kibito offered his hand to the young warrior. "I shall take you, Gohan. Come with me."  
  
"Thank you." Gohan grabbed Kibito's hand and they were gone, to Earth.  
  
And as they left, Goku and Shin, the Supreme Kai, looked into the Crystal Ball to see Gotenks' energy leave him, his fusion almost over.  
  
But while they were looking at a glass ball, the older Kai was looking at a developing one. A seeming, seething, teeming ball of cold, empty energy that seemed to be growing in intensity by shoving all the energy away. He stared at the spot for a moment, then raised a shaky finger and calmly said. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
The others tore their attention from the worsening situation on Earth, knowing that Gohan was on his way, and looked at the Kai, who was pointing at something.  
  
When they laid eyes, and kis on it, the two of them did a double take and began questioning their own sanity.  
  
For in front of them was something that resembled a black hole, next to Cell and Buu, the most destructive force in the Universe, (By this point, either one of them could probably destroy a Black Hole, it is possible, after all, to destroy a Black Hole! I should know!) and to them, it almost seemed to be an omen of things to come.  
  
But it wasn't, it was just Alex's way of getting around. And their surprise to see a teenage girl pop her head out of the black orb and smile cheerfully at them was insurmountable. "Hi! What's up?"  
  
Alex looked befuddled at seeing the Universe's guardians and its greatest hero all on their butts cowering before her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She hopped out of the hole and was immediately grabbed from behind by someone with orange skin. Or is it pink? Whatever, the point is it isn't any of the ones before her.  
  
Kibito's voice rang out clearly in her ears as she fought down the urge to break his arms. "Who are you and how did you get to the sacred Planet of the Kais?"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes at his harsh words and responded as nonviolently as she knew how, by talking. "It's okay, Kibito, I'm not here to cause any trouble! So just back off!"  
  
Kibito looked shocked and looked to his master for guidance. Shin nodded approval and Kibito released Alex, and through all of this Goku had managed to get back up and turn his attention back to the crystal ball tracking the events on Earth.  
  
"GO GOHAN!!! YEAH!!!" Shin looked back to Goku as Kibito looked confused for a moment.  
  
Alex took the opportunity to snap her fingers and close the warp gate. "So Shin! What makes you trust me all of a sudden?"  
  
Supreme Kai looked to Alex and then the ground. "Well, it's just, for a moment, you reminded me of..." he pointed with his thumb behind him, "him. Over there."  
  
Alex looked curiously around the purple Kai to see where he was pointing, though she could have guessed. "Goku? Yeah! I get that a lot! HAHAHAHA!!!" She grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head in just the way Goku does.  
  
Shin looked confused for a moment, then slightly disturbed. "That... is creepy." And Kibito only looked on in shock while Goku kept watching the happenings in the crystal ball.  
  
Elder Kai, however, took a little more interest in the newcomer, eyeing her closely and making her very uncomfortable. Finally, he got right in her face, and with a very serious expression, he came out with a statement. "You are not a Saiyan."  
  
Goku looked around at the new girl and Elder Kai at hearing such news. Alex shook her head slowly, nervously. "Uh, no, I'm not."  
  
Elder Kai's expression immediately changed to the expression so often seen on his and Master Roshi's faces. "But you sure are pretty!!!" Everyone within hearing distance (everyone there) fell over immediately, well, except for Elder Kai.  
  
"Elder! I can't believe I'm related to you!"  
  
"Well, believe it sonny." Elder Kai had a calm look on his face now.  
  
Alex slowly stood up and addressed the younger Supreme Kai. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Up?"  
  
"Yeah! What's happening on Earth?"  
  
Elder Kai spoke up immediately. "Red Bikini's are all the fashion this year! OWW! Okay, I'll stop." The Kai sat on the ground rubbing his now red cheek back to life.  
  
Supreme Kai shook his head at the older Kai and went on to answer the question. "Well, in case you don't know. It seems that the fight to decide the fate of the Universe is coming to a close. We may be safe, for now."  
  
"From who?" Shin only pointed to the crystal ball, which showed the angry face of one pink monster.  
  
"Him, Majin Buu." Alex looked intently into the crystal ball as, with one last scream, Buu blew himself up.  
  
"Hmm. Buu, huh?" Her eyes went wide with sudden shock as she thought of something. "Let me see this for a moment, please?"  
  
"I don't see why not?"  
  
"Thanks!" She touched one hand to the smooth side of the crystal and gave it a silent command, looking into it intently.  
  
It did nothing for a moment, then the image in it became nothing but fuzz.  
  
Alex's expression immediately became very relieved and sat down on her own bottom. "Oh, thank Kami!"  
  
But the others were extremely confused at the strange behavior of their new companion. And Shin was the first to ask. "Excuse me, but. What were you looking for?"  
  
Alex looked up at the confused Kai thinking, 'I do that a lot, don't I? Hmm.' and answered his question. "My sister."  
  
Now they were more confused. "Why would you be happy about not finding your sister?" The others only nodded agreement.  
  
"Well, I guess I have a few things to tell you." So, she spent the next hour explaining who she was and what she was doing there.  
  
~~ One hour later, just 'cause it's convenient timing ~~  
  
Shin understood now. "So, you were looking for your sister because if she was here, that would mean you were disturbing the primary reality?"  
  
"Yup! But since she's not here, that means that it's SIMILAR, but not the same. As in, what I do here, will have no effect on the primary reality."  
  
Goku's voice was suddenly urgent and very worried. "Hey guys! Come here and look at this!"  
  
"What is it Goku?" Supreme Kai's voice had almost as worried a tone as when Gotenks' power was lost. The others rushed to his side as well.  
  
"It's Buu! He's back!!"  
  
Everyone except Goku and Alex gasped. Shin turned to Alex. "Tell me! Is this what's different?"  
  
Alex looked calmly into Supreme Kai's face, and shook her head no. "No, this is all the same. Watch."  
  
They all watched as Buu coaxed Gotenks into battle and absorbed both him and Piccolo.  
  
Supreme Kai was in hysterics now. "Is this it?" Again, no.  
  
"This is terrible! But there's nothing we can do!" Goku watched helplessly as his son was beaten mercilessly by the now even more powerful Majin Buu.  
  
Elder Kai watched Goku with interest as the Saiyan fought the urge to go crazy.  
  
"Goku. Perhaps there is a way." Goku looked hopefully at the older Kai.  
  
"What is it, Elder Kai? Do you have a plan?"  
  
Elder Kai nodded. Supreme Kai was rather hopeful himself, and got excited. "Yes! Please tell us Elder! What is it?" Kibito was silent, as was Alex, because she already knew the answer.  
  
Elder Kai turned to Goku. "Goku, I can give you the remainder of my life energy, so that you may live again."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Goku didn't really like the idea, necessarily.  
  
"Elder! No!"  
  
"QUIET! This is my life, and I'll do with it what I like. So there!"  
  
Goku looked a bit more sullen now. "Are you sure? Elder Kai?"  
  
Elder Kai nodded solemnly. "Yes. Now come here." Goku did as he was told, and Elder Kai's life was transferred to Goku.  
  
Goku was quiet. "Thank you... Elder Kai."  
  
"IF YOU'RE SO THANKFUL THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" The appearance of the now dead Kai surprised the small group.  
  
"Okay! I'm going!"  
  
"Wait Goku!" Alex spoke up again, and Goku stopped to hear what she had to say. Alex smiled. "Don't forget the earrings!"  
  
Goku looked confused, as did everyone but Elder Kai. "Oh! Yes! Here! These fusion earrings are a must!" Goku took them. "Here, put this one on your left ear, then, when you get there, ask Gohan to put this other one on his right ear. Instantly your bodies will be fused and much stronger!"  
  
"REALLY?! WOW!! THAT'S SO INCREDIBLE!!" And then Shin and Kibito tried them and fused into Kibitoshin. (Who I will still refer to as Supreme Kai from time to time.)  
  
"Wow! These really do work!"  
  
"Now go, Goku. But you, young Kai, you should stay here! While your power has increased greatly, you are still no match for Majin Buu and would only get in the way."  
  
"Yes, elder."  
  
So, Goku went to Earth just in time to stop its destruction and to help his son.  
  
Then, for the sake of time, I'm going to say that a bunch of really cool stuff happened, and then Gohan was absorbed.  
  
Sorry, but that's the...  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 10 ***~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you with such a cliffy, but that's how it's gotta be!  
  
Alex: You just love saying that, don't you?  
  
Alex Ultra: Yes, yes I do. SO!?  
  
Alex: Oh, nothing.  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.  
  
I thought I'd put in a little preview for next chapter here. Just to keep you interested.  
  
"Excuse me, Supreme Kai. Is there somewhere I can change..." She flashed a sly eye to Elder Kai. "In private!?"  
  
Sorry, that's all I'm giving you! You'll just have to wait till next chapter for more!!  
  
Also, just because I feel like it. I'm going to give another word for you to define. And that word is: Kibbutz!  
  
The first one with the right answer, which includes where it's from as well as what it is, gets a special congratulations! Though I'm not sure what it is yet...  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I'm not going to beg for reviews anymore, because you already know that I want reviews by now. If you don't know, then you need to read the author's notes at the end of all the chapters before this 'cause YOU NEED A CLUE!!! There, now that's off my back.  
  
Okay, I'll start work on the next chapter, but till then, this is Alex Ultra saying...  
  
LATER 


	11. The Reason

Okay, so here I am! Chapter eleven of Traveler X!!! I'm writing it, that is...  
  
Aw forget it. Ok, the point is that Alex is going to actually be doing something this chapter and it's going to be cool! Okay!?  
  
Oh, and in case you haven't guessed by now, Buu is the enemy in this chapter. Yes Buu! But as was said before, this Universe is different, somehow. I won't say how, but it is.  
  
OH! And Chaos! You're right again! And I did mean area, like country so... Now I'm going to send you a pic of Alex too! That is, as soon as I get the scanner to work, darn computer... I don't know if it's all that great and it's in black and white, but it's definitely Alex! So, congrats!!! ;)  
  
Alex: Hey! What's up?  
  
Alex Ultra: [sigh] What do you want?  
  
Alex: Nothing! Just hangin out!  
  
Alex Ultra: Well I'm tired so you can leave now.  
  
Alex: No thanks!  
  
Alex Ultra: Whatever. [Yawn]  
  
Wow, how can I be this tired at 5:46 PM? It just doesn't make sense! Snore.  
  
Okay, well, I've had this swimming around and I think I've got it all figured out so I'm going to write it down anyway. Tired or not!  
  
Okay, time to get going! Okay? Okay!  
  
Sheesh, there's another repeating word...  
  
~~~~~~*** THE REASON ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, as you recall from last chapter, Gohan has just been absorbed. And from here, we continue our story.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" Buu contorted and reformed as his form was reshaped by the absorption of the teenage warrior.  
  
"No! I couldn't stop it!" Goku looked angry and worried at the same time.  
  
But on the Kai planet, events were taking on a different form as well. Alex stood up and turned to Supreme Kai. "Excuse me, Supreme Kai? Is there somewhere I can change..." She flashed a sly eye to Elder Kai. "In private!?"  
  
Elder Kai pretended to look into the sky and kept his eyes off the suspicious female. Supreme Kai pointed to a building not far away. "Oh, and Elder Kai?" He looked to her retreating form questioningly. "Don't try to use your Kai vision, I know how to block it."  
  
As Alex went to the building Elder Kai pulled something out of his vest pocket, a small TV. 'Heeheehee, who said anything about Kai vision?' He turned on the small receiver just as Alex came into view. His cheeks reddened slightly and his smile went wide as Alex put her hands just in front of the neck of her shirt. "Oooh, Yeah!" Supreme Kai only looked angrily at his elder.  
  
Just as he thought his elder couldn't possibly drool any more, Alex pulled her arms down and the receiver exploded right in Elder Kai's face, leaving him very shocked and confused while sitting on the ground. Supreme Kai only smiled.  
  
Back on Earth, Majin Buu had given Goku a chance to find someone to fuse with. Frantically, he looked around at the only people there. "Tien's out for the count, so what about Dende?" He pictured a strange, green version of himself. Rather disturbing if I do say so myself. "No, can't afford to use him. But who else IS there?" He looked at the only other one there. His disappointment was very visible. "Guess it has to be Hercule!!!"  
  
"Okay! I'm back!!" Alex was walking back to the Kais wearing a flashy- looking gi with a pink torso and black sleeves and legs, along with a sashy belt around the middle. The front had a dolphin with a blue flame and the back had a multi-colored design that was the same as the day she first got her first gi. (Check out the full description in Internal Flame, IT ROCKS!!!)  
  
"YEAH!! IT IS HIM!!" And Goku put his hands to his forehead and zipped away to find Vegeta.  
  
Baba nearly fell off her crystal ball when Goku appeared and Vegeta wasn't too happy to see him in the first place. "Baba? Why don't you go find someplace safe to go?"  
  
"Oh! Yes! Uh, good luck Goku! Bye!" She flew off at top speed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's not important, Vegeta. Here, put this on your right ear. Then we can fuse and beat Buu!"  
  
Supreme Kai was looking Alex over as Elder Kai watched the happenings on Earth. "Haha!! Yemma may look like a brainless bear! But he does have his moments!! Heehee!!!"  
  
"So, why did you change?" Supreme Kai was regarding Alex with strange solemnity.  
  
"Well, somehow, I have a feeling that I'll be fighting soon. This is the best outfit I've got for that." Supreme Kai didn't know what to say.  
  
'What does she mean that she'll be fighting soon?'  
  
"Fine! Pass it here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The earring! Give it to me!"  
  
"OKAY!!!" Goku passed the earring to Vegeta, who promptly put it on.  
  
"Okay! It's on!"  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta." Immediately the two of them were thrust into each other and, as Buu watched on, the two of them were fused in an extreme display of light and energy.  
  
It didn't take long for Vegito to emerge, and he looked ready to go. "YEAH!!! HAHA! IT WORKED!" Buu watched on in shock.  
  
"Look at that! This new fighter is just too much!" Elder Kai was torn between watching the fight and trying to steal glances at Alex. 'Oooh! Sexy!'  
  
"At this rate, those two will beat Buu in no time!" Supreme Kai was so happy it was hard to contain it all. "Finally! Buu gets what's coming to him!"  
  
Alex was watching Elder Kai suspiciously, finding little interest in the fight on Earth.  
  
"Now, Buu. I'm going to give you to the count of ten, and then I'm going to end this fight and destroy you! 1..." Vegito's confidence was pouring from any and every exit. "... 2!"  
  
Buu was in hysterics trying to figure out a way to win, when he noticed his tentacle still on the ground, less than twenty feet away.  
  
Vegito was confused as to why Buu wasn't doing anything. "If you want to die, feel free to attack me! 3!"  
  
Buu's eyes flashed slightly as he sprung his trap, the tentacle tip remorphed into a swirling mass and ensnared Vegito completely. "Hey! What? I'm not ready!" Vegito was absorbed without any kind of fight.  
  
"HAHAHA!! I WIN!! ME!! BUU!!!"  
  
Alex's eyes went wide. "Supreme Kai! Take me to Earth!"  
  
"What? IS THIS WHAT'S DIFFERENT!?" Supreme Kai was in hysterics as Alex nodded.  
  
"Yes. He wasn't supposed to be absorbed until after the count of ten. That means that something went wrong and I'm going to act as damage control." Supreme Kai nodded as Alex suddenly went into some kind of trance that made her look like she was meditating while walking. "Okay, let's go." She took Supreme Kai's hand and they were gone.  
  
They appeared less than a mile from where Buu was dancing like a maniac. "Thank you, I'll take it from here." Supreme Kai nodded and blinked away again.  
  
"What do you think she can do?"  
  
"I don't know, venerable Elder. But she seems to be confident enough. Somehow, I feel as if we have no choice but to trust her." Both Kais looked back into the crystal ball with solemn looks on their face, one of which was hiding a beating heart.  
  
"Hi Dende." Alex looked to Dende as if he knew her, which he didn't but he really wasn't worried about her.  
  
"Sir, take the puppy. We're going to follow him." Hercule nodded stupidly (like always) and picked up Bee.  
  
"Wait. He's changing." Buu was morphing, slightly. Somehow Vegito didn't seem to be having much effect on him.  
  
"Did he change at all?" Elder Kai was looking into the crystal ball with interest.  
  
"I think so? Do you see the eyes? They seem a bit softer, and his hands look a bit stronger. Otherwise, there is almost no change at all."  
  
Alex's thoughts were taking a different form, however. 'He's stronger, but somehow, he doesn't seem to be as strong as he ought to be. I wonder why?'  
  
"Did... he change?" Dende was almost speechless. Buu's power rose dramatically, but that seemed to be about the only change. "At all?"  
  
Alex smiled. 'Finally, a real fight!' Before Dende could object Alex powered up and launched herself at Buu. "Hey! Buu!"  
  
"Huh? Another one!? How many fighters does this planet have!?" Buu's face was on the brink of worry, then his confidence took over. "Oh well. I guess that gives me someone else to try out my new power on. AAHH HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Alex was smiling brightly. "Well, Buu. Why don't we get this thing started?" She didn't even take a defensive stance as she simply floated there.  
  
"Yes! Why not!? HAAAA!!!" Buu launched himself at the newcomer and punched for the gut. The force of the blow knocked her straight into the ground and made a rather large crater. Buu was disappointed. "Oh, come on! Well, I guess I can't expect much from a human."  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm human?" The voice came from behind him and he turned around immediately.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, I am and all. But what makes you so sure I am?"  
  
Buu smiled. "Well, if you must know, you aren't in any memories. So you must be one of the many humans on this planet." He seemed very proud of his cleverness.  
  
"But didn't you kill all the humans?"  
  
Buu's attitude immediately soured. "Well, you seem to be stronger than most, so you must have dodged the blasts. Just as that three-eyed one did."  
  
Alex smiled slightly. "Well, whatever. The truth is that I haven't had a decent fight in a long time. So if you don't mind, I'm going to warm up real quick. Kay?" Buu crossed his arms to show he was waiting and Alex nodded.  
  
Quickly, she looked around and spotted a large boulder that would suit her needs. "Okay, that looks good!" She flew down to the bottom and lifted the house-sized boulder with ease. "Okay." Quickly she threw it into the air and jumped up after it. "HA!" The flurry of kicks and punches would have been lost to anyone but Buu (or Goku, of course), but it still wasn't enough to impress him. "Ah, I feel better!" She turned to Buu again and smiled while cracking her knuckles and stretching her joints. "Okay, now let me show you something!"  
  
Buu's expression showed curiosity as Alex braced for her transformation.  
  
"AAHH!!" It didn't take long for her to transform, she had done it so many times she could practically transform in her sleep. 'Man, I sure hope I haven't gotten soft while with those girls.'  
  
She stared Buu down with her now deep brown eyes and smirked. "Okay, let's go!" She took a defensive stance and waited for Buu to attack.  
  
"Finally. HAAHH!!" Buu launched himself at Alex again, but this time was blocked, though not effectively. Even through her guard, Alex was thrown into a nearby mountain.  
  
'Ow! Okay! Time to skip the warm-up!' Still buried in the rubble of the mountain Alex could practically feel Buu mocking her. The fact that he wasn't still attacking her meant that he didn't see any threat in her. 'Time to change that!' "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The golden surge of power blew the mountain off of her and in her anger she launched those boulders straight at the villain.  
  
He easily dodged the boulders but the punch hit him with such force that his head literally exploded!  
  
His head took some time to reform and when it was done, he looked rather angry. "HOW DID YOU GET SO POWERFUL!?!?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Well, you've heard of Super Saiyan, right? Well, now I'm a Super Human! Hehe. And that's much worse!" Buu growled and sent a punch into her gut.  
  
"NO ONE MOCKS BUU!!" Before she recovered he slammed her in the back and sent her careening to the ground, where she easily recovered and jumped away just before Buu hit the ground, creating a rather large crater.  
  
Hercule was fighting just to keep his footing. "Ahh! What is going on!?"  
  
"I don't know sir! But it looks like whoever it is up there is giving Buu a run for his money!" Dende was rather happy to see that someone could stand up to Buu.  
  
Before the dust even settled Alex conjured a bunch of ki-balls at once. "OMNI-BUBBLES!!" She thrust her hands forward and the hundreds of ki-balls all launched themselves into the dust cloud.  
  
Buu suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her around the middle with his tentacle. "HA! TAKE THIS!!" Buu laughed maniacally as he swung his opponent around, slamming her into the ground several times and leveling several mountains.  
  
Alex fought to open her eyes from the onslaught. "Okay, Buu. My turn!" She cut through the tentacle, which Buu retreated back to him, and she unwrapped what was still around her, swinging it like a whip. "Ha! I'm not that easy!" Without warning she began swinging it forcefully at Buu, hitting him in several places and deforming his normally perfect form.  
  
"I WON'T LOSE THAT EASILY!!" Before Alex could respond Buu turned his tentacle into the absorbing material. "YOU WILL BE MINE!! HAHA!!"  
  
"Wanna bet? AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Alex's blood curdling scream was accompanied by a power-up so severe that the goo was totally disintegrated and Buu was forced into guarding against her ki. "I WON'T BE TAKEN THAT EASILY!!" She punched him in the gut so hard that he spat out blue-ish blood, quickly rammed her other elbow into his back, her knee into his gut, and then spun around and kicked him in the back so forcefully that he split in two. Both of his halves were sent careening into the ground and made craters two miles wide. "Well, that should teach him. He won't try that trick again."  
  
"HAHAHA!!! YES! This new fighter is doing INCREDIBLY!! And she's HUMAN!!"  
  
Elder Kai looked a bit confused, having given up on gawking. She was way out of his league. "How can you be so sure she's human?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Saiyans can do that super thing, right? And I've never heard of a human doing that. So what makes you think she's human?"  
  
Supreme Kai looked serious for a moment. "Well, just look at the eyes!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Elder Kai looked back into the crystal ball, which was showing Alex in all her golden glory.  
  
"Well, just look at them! When a Saiyan transforms their eyes become a greenish color. But hers aren't. Apparently, when a human transforms, their hair and eyes change to the same color. That's what makes me so sure." Elder Kai only looked into the crystal ball. Buu wasn't finished yet.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" His shouting shook the ground around him as his energy blew the boulders and such to nothing.  
  
"Sounds like he's not happy." Alex smirked as Buu's energy surged around her and blew against her own aura like a sudden wind.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! BUU MAD!!! ME KILL YOU!!!" The intelligence that was once in his voice was gone. In his fury he was nothing but anger. He reformed himself and started screaming like a maniac.  
  
"What? NO!" She launched herself at the insanely berserk psycho in an attempt at keeping him from destroying everything! "Not this! I don't think I can stand to see that again!!"  
  
"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Elder Kai looked to the younger one for answers, but got none as he only shrugged. Slowly, Elder Kai looked back to the fight in the crystal ball.  
  
"NO!! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!" Try as she might, Alex could not get close enough to Buu to stop him. Within him were what was left of the entire Saiyan race as well as the dark, evil power of a being created solely for destruction.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Buu was beyond reason now. His fury was sending his power to new limits. The dark aura around him was growing by the second.  
  
"NO!! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!!" She put her arms in front of her and formed a massive ball of power. "STARSHOT!!!" The attack launched at Buu and pushed against the dark aura, but somehow refused to penetrate it!  
  
"AAAHHH!!! HAHAHAHAAA!!!" Buu's eyes showed the effort and stress he was under. Soon, if he didn't stop, he would destroy the entire Universe.  
  
And Alex knew it. 'No! I can't let it happen! Not again!' Suddenly, flashes of memory came flooding back to her.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
She appeared in a dimension of a very specific frequency, 6893840.2. Her home world. What she saw was just what she feared.  
  
There was nothing left. In every direction possible, there was nothing but black. No stars, no planets. As far as she could sense, there was no energy. The destruction was so total that even the world of spirits, the realm of the Kais, was empty... no Kais, no planets, not even a single lingering soul.  
  
The emptiness was so complete that Alex was overwhelmed. Before she even realized it, hot tears ran down her cheeks. The air mask kept her from wiping them away, but she didn't care.  
  
'Everything is gone.' Her thoughts returned to that world. 'My family, my friends, my entire world! All gone!'  
  
{Wonderful work! Wouldn't you say?} Alex turned to find the source of the voice in her head. Above her she found him.  
  
'Kinkilla!!'  
  
{Yes! I must say that it is rather impressive! Even for me!}  
  
{What did you do!?}  
  
{Oh, nothing truly important. I simply destroyed the energy the dimension needs to support itself!} He looked mockingly at her. {I recognize your energy. You're from this dimension, aren't you?}  
  
Alex nodded, gulping down the urge to punch him out. 'You're not strong enough yet. Just hold on!'  
  
Kinkilla laughed inaudibly. {HA! Well then have fun! I think I'll just leave you to think about this! I've got worlds to destroy! HAHAHAHA!!!}  
  
Alex watched wordlessly as Kinkilla created his own wormhole and disappeared.  
  
Slowly, Alex's expression changed from shock and fear, to pure, unaltered, untainted fury. 'How could he!? How can ANYONE be so HEARTLESS?!?!?!' In her blind anger she powered up farther than she ever had before. 'KINKILLA!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!! I SWEAR IT!!!' She screamed audibly as her power surged through her.  
  
In one last blinding flash of light and she was changed forever.  
  
That was the day she first transformed. And she swore that she would stop him. No matter what it took.  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
"I can't let it happen, AGAIN!!" She screamed with newfound strength as her golden aura grew and pulsed with an incredible energy. A power the likes of which had never been seen before. "NEVER!!! AGAIN!!!!" As she pulsed with power her attack finally hit its mark.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Buu was blasted into a million pieces as an incredible surge of power pulsed through the beam of energy and rammed through the dark aura he had created.  
  
The attack continued on its way into space, traveling for millions of miles until it reached past the moon. There, it exploded, nearly stripping the Earth of its atmosphere and totally incinerating the moon from thousands of miles away.  
  
And Alex was calming down. She had averted a disaster. "Wow! This I like!" She looked at her hands as her aura crackled lightning and pulsed golden light.  
  
But Buu still wasn't finished. Slowly he reformed. "Buu kill you!" His low, level voice was practically dripping with venom.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I'd like to see you try!" Alex's smirk spoke volumes.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Without warning, Buu launched himself at Alex, and she put up her guard.  
  
But he stopped within inches of her arm. "Buu?" Alex seemed almost worried as Buu's face contorted into a series of pain and shock as he seemed to almost be out of control. "What's going on?"  
  
Buu backed away as he grabbed his head in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" His power began to swirl around him as his muscles bulged and steam came out of his many holes. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The steam swirled around him as his expression turned to nothing but pain. And out of the steam, a form popped out of nowhere.  
  
Alex recognized the form instantly, and gasped. "Vegeta!?"  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 11 ***~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe, I'm so evil! I'll bet you can guess what's about to happen next, can't you?  
  
Well, as always tell me what you think. And till then, I'll be writing the next chapter! But I want at least two reviews for this chapter before I release the next one so, review okay?  
  
Alex: WOW!! I ROCK!!  
  
Alex Ultra: I thought you already knew that?  
  
Alex: Well, yeah. But still, it seems so much cooler reading it! And I'll bet it would be cooler watching it huh?  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Alex: GUESS SO!?!?! What do you mean by that!?!  
  
Alex Ultra: [throws hands up defensively] NOTHING!! NOTHING!!!  
  
Alex: Oh, okay!  
  
Alex Ultra: [sweatdrop]  
  
Sorry to leave you people with such a cliffy, but them's the breaks! Oh, and I sure hope I didn't lose anybody in the switches between Earth and such.  
  
Okay, I'm going to get this up now, so...  
  
LATER 


	12. Seeds of Power

Okay, I'm back again. And I'm ready to write this next chapter, chapter 12 of Traveler X! I've got a place I really want to get to so I'm going ahead and writing in this fic.  
  
Well, I recently released another fic on the DragonBall Z site and within hours I already had two reviews so I must be doing something right! Right? Yeah, well, whatever.  
  
Right! Um, time to move on!  
  
Alex: Okay!  
  
Alex Ultra: Okay what?  
  
Alex: Just okay!  
  
Alex Ultra: Whatever.  
  
Not much out of me today.  
  
~~~~~~*** SEEDS OF POWER ***~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Alex stared open-mouthed at the Saiyan Prince that had just popped right out of nowhere.  
  
Vegeta saw her for the first time. "And just who might you be? Another Super Saiyan?"  
  
Alex smiled knowingly. "Nope! My name's Alex and I'm human! See my eyes? They're the same color as my hair!" Buu was still screaming like he was in very bad pain, which he might have been. "So, you pulled the fat Buu down. But what about the others?"  
  
Vegeta looked toward the ground immediately. "Kakkarot and I separated as soon as Vegito was absorbed. I don't know why, but Buu wouldn't absorb me, but Kakkarot was taken." He seemed to be recalling the events fairly well. "I followed him to the head, not caring if Buu knew I was there and blasting anything that got in my way. When I got to the head I got lost and the first thing I found was the fat Buu hung up in a pod." He closed his eyes slowly and started speaking in a low voice with a smile streaked across his face. "I figured that if I pulled that Buu down this Buu might lose power. By the time I figured out what was happening I had no time to get any of the others free. So, I did what I could to escape and I could then hope to hold him off."  
  
Alex started rubbing her temples. "Oh, shoot ohshootohshoot! Unfortunately, Vegeta, Kid Buu is more powerful than the Tall Buu. When he finishes changing, we're going to have quite a fight ahead of us." Vegeta's shocked expression was priceless.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Buu's screams reflected the size of his energy-filled muscles. He seemed to be filling up like a big pink balloon.  
  
"Vegeta? I want you to go get the Namek boy and anyone else you find close- by."  
  
Vegeta smirked menacingly. "And just why should I do that?"  
  
Alex frowned. "Because Earth is no place for a fight of this magnitude and will soon be destroyed. Dende is needed for making the wishes and Hercule..." She thought for a moment. "Well, he's actually pretty useless but we're going to save him anyway."  
  
Vegeta snorted and started seeking out the Namek's energy. If the human wasn't nearby he wouldn't worry about it. Unfortunately, he was. 'Darn, and I was hoping I could just leave him...' He flew down and grabbed them both, Bee securely in Hercule's grip.  
  
"I have them. Now what do you plan to do?"  
  
Alex smiled solemnly. She then put her head back and called out. "SUPREME KAI! COME GET THESE THREE, PLEASE?"  
  
Back on another planet the message came in loud and clear. "Should I?" Elder Kai looked sore that he had no chance.  
  
"I suppose. You might as well, it's not like Vegeta would be of any use down there anyway." Supreme Kai nodded and disappeared, quickly reappearing and allowing Vegeta to drop his passengers.  
  
Only Hercule complained, not that Vegeta listened. He was intent on knowing what was going on on Earth.  
  
Majin Buu was finally calming down. 'He's really not much different...' The effect the Saiyans had on Buu was incredible. He was still wearing that same gi that had adorned both Goku and Gohan, and he still had that intelligent look on his face. About the only difference was that he looked quite a bit younger now, like somewhere between Goten and Gohan's ages. Making him about 12 or so, not that it mattered. This was the most powerful of Buu's forms, and he didn't look friendly.  
  
"So, this is the result? A bit short, eh?" Buu didn't even acknowledge her, instead he looked at the ground, never losing the scowl on his face, and fired at the ground in an attempt to destroy the planet.  
  
But a well-aimed shot from the human warrior made that attempt useless. "I expected as much from you. But you've gotta get through me first!" Buu's scowl turned to a look of hatred as he powered up a ball of energy similar to Frieza's Planet Crusher.  
  
"You go!" He said this as he put little effort forward and shoved the ball of energy her way.  
  
But she did nothing but look at it. '100... Well, if my estimation of my new power is correct, I should be able to at least hold it off.' She put both hands forward and prepared to stop the ball. Charging her arms with enough ki to make a fully powered Goku fall to his knees she slowed then stopped the energy ball with considerable effort. 'He's holding it back, the bulk of his power.' Quickly, she flared her ki and kicked the energy ball away, only to be hit in the back with a smaller, faster ball of energy.  
  
On the ground she saw the same ball of power she had just diverted heading back toward Earth. Right toward her! "Oh Great!!! Not enough time!!" Slowly she closed her eyes and concentrated. 'I hope this works!'  
  
Just before the blast hit ground, she disappeared. And no one knew where she had gone, or if she had gotten away.  
  
That is, until she reappeared right next to Supreme Kai, where the sudden appearance of her energy blew him on his bottom. "Sorry, Supreme Kai. Are you okay?"  
  
The Kai only looked at her strangely, in a mixture of relief and surprise. "How!? Did you get away?" He looked as if he was grasping for straws that weren't there.  
  
Alex smiled and let her aura calm down. "Oh, well, you know when you took me to Earth?" The Kai nodded. He remembered. "Well, I watched your energy and basically learned your Instant Movement thingy! Hehehe!!! How's that for explanation?"  
  
Supreme Kai smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh! I see! You knew you would need it so you learned it when it was used on you! Clever!" Alex smiled and blushed despite herself.  
  
"Look! He's reforming!"  
  
"Well, duh! You didn't think he'd destroy himself, did you?" By looking at the Kai's faces she got the feeling that that's just what they were hoping.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "A true warrior will not commit suicide unless he feels it is the only choice left."  
  
Alex smiled back at him. "Like it was for you?" Vegeta's shock was evident only for a second, but that was enough for her. "Okay, Supreme Kai, you're going to need to take Elder Kai and Dende far away from here."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"If you stay here you'll be getting in the way! I can't fight to destroy him if I'm worried about hitting you!" Supreme Kai nodded knowingly, then looked at those not mentioned.  
  
"I can see why you would keep Vegeta here, but what about him?" He motioned toward Hercule, who was talking with Dende and laughing like a moron.  
  
"Oh, well, there are two things about him. First, the truth is, he knows how to stay out of the way. And second..." She looked at him. "Believe it or not, he still has a role to play and needs to stay here." Supreme Kai nodded. "Dende? Would you please go with Supreme Kai?" Dende nodded and took the hand offered him.  
  
"Okay, now I have somewhere to go." She looked serious for a moment and suddenly blinked out.  
  
Buu stopped on his way to yet another star-system as something blocked his way. He didn't even have time to respond before the whatever it was grabbed his tentacle and the both of them disappeared.  
  
Supreme Kai and the others blinked away just as Alex blinked back to the sky and released Majin Buu. For a moment, there was nothing, not even wind. But Vegeta knew he would have no chance to fight, he knew that he wouldn't stand a rat's chance in a poison factory. He wouldn't last two seconds.  
  
"All right Buu. Let's get this started!" Buu's scowl lightened, the Saiyans in him apparently longing for a fight.  
  
His eyes lit with evil intelligence as he spoke again. "Yes! I will fight you!" The voice had the same voice of evil that Kid Buu is known so well for. But he spoke with the battle-wisdom of Piccolo.  
  
'This isn't going to be easy.' She smiled a little at that thought. 'Since when did I like it easy?' Without another word she powered up. Her golden aura flared and pulsed as she pulled all her newfound energy into a flowing, flaming, and glowing power that created a crater just below her.  
  
Buu's pink energy did much the same as he matched her in power. His grin became ear-to-ear as he stared the human warrior down. "Well, we go now?" His tone was dripping with venom as he took the fighting position.  
  
"Okay then." She launched off after the villain and caught him in the gut with a punch. While he spit bluish blood she roundhouse kicked him in the back and caught his tentacle. Using the pink extension she spun him around and slammed him against a few mountains.  
  
Buu was bruised but wasn't giving up. Quickly, he sent a pink pulse of energy up his tentacle. But she wasn't going to be taken that easily, before Buu's attack could reach her she sent her own pulse down the tentacle and the two met creating an explosion that blew her end of the stupid thing off and sending Buu careening into and through a few mountains.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You really should keep yourself together!" She threw the tentacle back to him and charged through the series of ditches he had carved through the landscape, where she was greeted by a massive blast of pink energy. "Aaahh!!" She was thrown back only a little but it was the hit in the back that hurt. 'Darn him!' She turned around and swung a kick at him but he disappeared.  
  
Quickly she turned around again and saw the flash of pink she had expected. "HA! STAR SHOWER!!" In a pulse of light a series of small points of energy erupted from her outstretched hand and ripped through Buu and the landscape without causing a single explosion.  
  
Buu stopped where he was and floated just a few feet from his target, he had several holes in him all over. "The second attack is almost always from behind." This was all Alex said before she rammed him in the head with her shoulder, sending him straight into the ground.  
  
Before he even landed Alex had charged up for an attack. Quickly, she swung her arms first around her and then above and below. The sphere of energy made she then snapped her arms together in front of her and shouted her intentions. "Sa-mal-a STAR!!! FULL BOOST!!!" With a bright flash the entire attack started moving towards the dust filled crater with incredible speed. "AAAHHHH!!!" I gave it even more power as I willed it to move faster.  
  
The last thing seen was Buu's shocked, and no longer dented, face just before the attack blew him to smithereens.  
  
The crater left behind was nothing compared to the hole the attack carved through the planet. The shape of a star was left at the bottom of the crater where the beam went through the planet.  
  
Alex turned around as she heard Buu preparing to attack again and blocked the hit, but was knocked back by the force of the blow. 'Ow.' While she was still in the air Buu launched an attack of his own. He opened his mouth and fired a pink blast directly after her. 'Great!' She pulled up some ki to try to guard herself as the ground and the attack hit at the same time.  
  
Cringing with effort she managed to call enough power to send the attack back to the attacker and fly back up to where he was.  
  
But he had moved, and she realized this when she was hit hard in the back and sent through several mountains, carving a ditch of her own in the face of the planet.  
  
After she stopped she looked ahead of her to see Buu racing toward her with a crazed expression plastered across his stretchable face. 'Okay, go time!' Just before Buu attacked she disappeared and reappeared behind him with one hand pointed directly toward him. "AAHHH!!!" The bright flash signified Buu losing half his body to the attack and trying to reform.  
  
When he reformed he had an angry scowl on his face, which was between one arm and one leg and below his belly. "Oh, come on. I know you can do better than that!" Alex was getting quite a laugh out of seeing Buu so messed up.  
  
Angrily, Buu liquefied again and reformed correctly. "Well, I guess it's an improvement!" Alex smirked as Buu charged her again.  
  
Buu's blows had lost all concentration as his anger took over, and she noticed it. "Hey! Don't lose your head there Buu!" She blocked another kick and sent one of her own, which slammed him in the side of the head and sent him to the ground. "It's not good to lose your cool!" With a slight flare in her aura she launched a series of blasts that landed and exploded on impact, creating a dust cloud that reached to the sky.  
  
Buu's voice was heard yet again as Alex blocked the expected blow and sent a kick to his gut, putting a hole in the gi Goku is so famous for as well as in his stomach. "BUU!!!" She kneed him in the chest with the other leg and spun around, using the leverage to give him a punch that sent him flying straight into the air, where he regenerated again.  
  
The fury in his eyes was evident as he went into the famous pose. "What? No!" 'The Kamehameha Wave!' Buu's insane grin accentuated the famous phrase in his infamous voice.  
  
But Alex was ready. Slowly, she put her own arms in a position much similar to Buu's, and pulled them back, first keeping them stiff then rounding them to a baseball-sized space. She gathered the energy as quickly as she could to counter the Kamehameha.  
  
"HA!!!!" Buu's attack launched toward the ground.  
  
"MANAL-A STAR!!!" Alex's attack created an incredible ball of pure power that reminded all who saw it of the Spirit Bomb with a short tail.  
  
The two bursts of power collided in mid-air and grew in size as each one tried to overcome each the other.  
  
But Alex couldn't add energy to her attack, and the white energy of Buu's Kamehameha soon burst through the ball as Alex caught it with her hands.  
  
Buu laughed insanely as he pushed more energy into the attack.  
  
'Augh! My hands are burning! This may be it!!!' As she thought about this, several images came to mind.  
  
'Jennifer, I said I'd come back... mom, I swore I'd protect you... my friends, my family. This is why I fight!' As she thought about this another image came to mind. 'Kinkilla. I swore I'd kill you! NO!! I WON'T GO LIKE THIS!!!' "I WON'T QUIT!!!" Yet another new power engulfed her. "I WON'T LOSE!!!!!!" Her ki flared and changed color again as her muscles bulged and her eyes glowed bright.  
  
Before Buu knew what had happened, his attack was rendered totally useless as another beam of energy ripped through it and took his right side off, disappearing in the dead of space.  
  
Buu's look of shock was reflected on the faces of all who saw the event.  
  
As the dust settled Alex was seen on the ground. Her hair had changed color. Her aura was now a flaming, burning, fiery orange. Angrily, she opened her eyes to show the deepest, purest orange that seemed to remind everyone of an angry bonfire.  
  
Hercule was trying to keep his footing, and failing badly. The planet was beginning to shake apart from the power-output of the fighters there. Vegeta struggled as the wind of energy threatened to blow him out of the sky. And Buu stood his ground as he contemplated this new threat.  
  
Without warning Alex launched off the ground, making a sizeable crater, and connected a punch to Buu's very surprised jaw. With her other hand she grabbed Buu's antenna before he could get too far away from her own punch and snapped him straight into the ground.  
  
Buu couldn't even really realize what had happened as he was pummeled into the ground by several balls of immense power.  
  
Alex was breathing heavily with the effort needed to keep this new power. But she got an idea, and decided to act upon it before it was too late. 'Don't really have much of a choice. Goku's in there and I don't know the Spirit Bomb.' {Supreme Kai!}  
  
{What is it? Uh, Alex?}  
  
{I need you to go to the new planet Namek and ask the Nameks there to use the DragonBalls!}  
  
{What for?}  
  
Dende sounded stressed (or whatever it's called). {Yes! They are going to want to know what they are needed for.}  
  
{Unless I'm mistaken I'm sure they can already feel Buu and I from where they are. They will have no problem, trust me. You too Elder Kai, a lot has happened since you were last out here and you needn't argue the point.}  
  
After a short pause Supreme Kai's voice came back. {Yes, we're here! What's your wish?}  
  
Before she could respond, Alex's power slipped away and she fell to the ground, sweating and breathing hard. 'Two new transformations in one day. That's got to be some kind of record!' But Before Buu could attack, Hercule jumped in front of her.  
  
"Ha!! You didn't think I would let a woman do my job, did you? HAHAHAHA!!! BUU! Prepare for this!!!" As expected, Hercule made a total fool of himself, but somehow stayed alive as the internal struggle between good and bad Buu commenced.  
  
It didn't take long before the bad Buu spit the good one out like a piece of used chewing gum. Hercule ran after the fat Buu and woke him up.  
  
The Good Buu tried his best against the bad one, but the good one hadn't absorbed any of the z-fighters so, even with Vegeta helping him, he wasn't faring very well. Vegeta yelled at Alex to remind her what was going on. "YOU HAD BETTER MAKE THAT WISH, WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING ON DOING!!!"  
  
Alex seemed to snap back to reality. "Oh! That's right!" {Dende! Here's my wish! And don't lecture me on it! My wish is for my power to be restored to full! Do you got that?}  
  
{Yes! That should be no problem!} After a short wait, which seemed like an eternity, her power started flowing back to her. It seemed to come slowly, but it was just in time when her power was back to normal.  
  
"HAHA!!!" The bad Buu was wiping the floor with Vegeta and Buu, leaving Vegeta near his second death and Buu unable to move.  
  
But Buu was stopped when an angry Alex powered up to full Super Human (yes, that's what I call it!) and hit him hard enough to literally smash his head in. She turned to Hercule who stared at her blankly. "Take him!" He nodded and took Vegeta to a safe distance.  
  
Vegeta couldn't move but he could open one eye to look at the new fighter. 'I don't know who she is, and yet she has surpassed anything I could ever hope to be.' Slowly, he looked over to Buu. 'Kakkarot's in there. And no doubt Buu's got him at Super Saiyan 3. And yet...' He looked back to the strange girl. 'She still fights... and wins.' He was still contemplating whether or not she really was Saiyan when he blacked out, too tired to think anymore.  
  
"Buu! I won't... CAN'T lose to you!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" With an ear-splitting scream she powered up again, reaching deep for the power she had just possessed minutes before.  
  
The power came in a flash of light and several thunderbolts carved ditches in the ground in a pattern with her in the middle. The orange waves of energy surging to and through her seemed surreal as she stood there with her newfound power seething around her. "Now, Buu. YOU DIE!!" She put both hands above her head, pointing her fingertips together and creating a ball of power so immense that even Buu knew he didn't stand a chance if it hit him.  
  
But he wasn't too worried; he was fast enough to dodge that. He knew he could. But she didn't seem to as she shoved more and more of her power into the attack.  
  
The sphere of power grew to tremendous proportions as she looked down to Buu. "NOW! HAAAA!!!" But she didn't throw it down like you're supposed to, and as Buu expected. Instead she pulled her hands apart and pulled them around her, splitting the attack in two and trapping him between the two halves.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu's body began breaking up as the energy overwhelmed even his perfect body.  
  
"Buu, you should come back, perhaps reincarnated as... someone better. Yes, I think that's what this world needs." Buu's body was gone completely as the blast rocketed off into space, where it became another sun bathing all the Kai planets in a light so bright that anyone who saw it was blinded for a time.  
  
CRASH!! "Ahh! What power!!!" Supreme Kai was on the ground after his crystal ball shattered on its own.  
  
The Nameks looked to the sky and saw a new star sending out an energy that surpassed the speed of light and shone as a new star over the entire Universe.  
  
"Good bye. Buu." Alex powered down. It was over, and she was glad.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 12 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, I didn't leave you in suspense this time, did I? No? I didn't think so.  
  
Okay, here's the deal. For this chapter I want at least three reviews. I know you can do it! I believe in you!! So, three more would bring me to, let's see, 9 reviews for this story.  
  
Alex: Hehe, I know! I rock!  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, but you've still got a few things to do before you're finished!  
  
Alex: Oh, right!  
  
I am aware that with the way things are going currently with the reviews for this story, it is possible that this chapter may only get one review. But I'm hoping you all will prove me wrong and pull through with at least three!!!  
  
Okay, that's over with. Until next time,  
  
LATER 


	13. The Conclusion

Hey, I'm back again. I know I left the last chapter half done, but I needed to leave room for the ending. Well, here it is, the end of (technically) the fourth chapter. Disguised as the 13th chapter.  
  
Okay, I guess I should shut up now and give you the story.  
  
~~~~~~*** THE CONCLUSION ***~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, she floated back to the ground and sat for a moment. "I'm sorry, Goku. And the rest of you as well."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I couldn't get you out first." Alex's eyes shot open in recognition of the voice that came from behind her.  
  
There stood Goku, in the flesh. "Huh? How'd you get out?"  
  
Goku smiled and laughed a little. "Haha! It turns out that Buu can't absorb dead people! Even when he's dead! When he died we were all ejected!" He indicated Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo behind him. "But hey, you're the one who defeated Buu, right?" Alex nodded numbly. "Great! Thanks! Wow! You must be really strong!"  
  
She smiled stupidly and nodded. "Well, yeah. Hehe... OH!! That reminds me!!!" She didn't say another word before she simply blinked out.  
  
Elder Kai fell on his butt again as Alex appeared right in front of him. "Sorry.... Dende? I need just two more wishes." Dende nodded quietly. "Okay, first. PORUNGA? IS IT IN YOUR POWER TO RESTORE ALL THE PLANETS DESTROYED BY MAJIN BUU BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL STATE?"  
  
Porunga roared a little at the suggestion. "NO, I CAN ONLY RESTORE ONE PLANET AT A TIME."  
  
Alex thought about it for a second. 'Darn. Hey, I wonder...' "Hey, do you think it would be possible to give Porunga some of my power?" She turned to the Namek Elder as she said this.  
  
The Elder spoke while he thought. "Well, I suppose, I mean, if you know some magic that is..."  
  
Alex thought for a moment. 'But how?' Finally, she came to a decision. Quickly, she went to that golden-orange color she had been just minutes before.  
  
Keeping a solemn look on her face, she slowly advanced on the base of the humongous dragon.  
  
Slowly, she put both hands on the dragon's scaly side at the base of his power. Silently, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
Starting at the base and moving up, Porunga's glow became more intense as it mixed with that of Alex. He grunted with the effort of containing so much power. "IT IS POSSIBLE." This was all he said as Alex nodded to Dende and he made the wish in question.  
  
Of course, it was in Namekian so Alex couldn't understand it. She just kept feeding Porunga the power he needed to make the wish come true.  
  
Far away, an orb of energy formed where the planet Rheenahka 9 was supposed to be, and similar orbs formed where other planets had been destroyed in Majin Buu's wake.  
  
In two minutes time twelve different planets were restored to their previous glory.  
  
Alex, exhausted and drained, broke the link and sat down, breathing hard. "[Pant pant] Okay, just give me a minute to catch my breath. [Pant pant]"  
  
Swallowing hard she noticed that Goku had instant transmissioned to the planet and was watching the goings on. "Hey... Goku. I'll... be right with you..."  
  
Slowly, she got back to her feet and turned to Dende. "Dende, I have my last wish." He nodded as her breathing steadied. "Okay. Now this is very important. I want all the people who were killed since the morning of the Martial Arts Tournament to be brought back to life, except for the really bad ones." Dende nodded again.  
  
"But wait! Porunga can only restore one person at a time!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about that Dende, since that Frieza incident we refashioned the DragonBalls and gave Porunga more power."  
  
"You mean he can grant the wish?" The elder nodded and Dende made the wish.  
  
"[Roaring grunt] THAT IS NOT AN EASY WISH!!! BUT IT SHALL BE DONE... BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME." Porunga started grunting with the effort as several people started reappearing all over the different planets that had been restored.  
  
Far away, on the planet of Rheenahka 9, the people were rejoicing. The king had been destroyed, and because of his evil heart, he was not coming back. They were free from the royal family's tyranny and sent thank yous to the one responsible. Their destruction was a blessing in disguise and they knew the cause was that pink monster that had destroyed their planet. (See? Buu's got some redeeming qualities! Not many, but they're there.)  
  
"[Grunt] IT IS DONE. GOOD BYE."  
  
"Thank you Porunga!" The dragon disappeared and the balls scattered apart with no more than twenty feet between the lot of them. (Earth is jealous, I'm sure...)  
  
Alex let herself lay down flat. Too tired to think anymore, she allowed herself to fall to sleep.  
  
Goku looked down at the sleeping warrior. In her sleep, he noted that she really didn't look like she could have saved the Universe like she just had. "So, what do we do with her?"  
  
Supreme Kai smiled. He had just the answer.  
  
~~ An unknown time later ~~  
  
Alex awoke some time later to find herself in a small, but comfortable bed in a cool room. She had a small headache but she didn't know where she was. 'The last thing I remember was being on Namek... must have fallen asleep or something... But that still doesn't explain where I am. On Earth or somewhere else?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by some kind of ogre passed by and noticed her eyes open. "So, you're awake?"  
  
'Was that really a question?'  
  
"King Yemma will be glad to see you. When you're ready to go just pull on the rope to your right and someone will be with you. You shouldn't have any trouble finding what you need." Before he walked away, he shut the door. She sat for a moment and gathered her energy before getting up to lock the door so as not to be interrupted.  
  
After a short search she found her backpack in the bathroom. "A little worse for wear, but at least nothing is missing." She was still wearing her gi so she decided to change into her regular old T-shirt and jean shorts. After a short shower, that is.  
  
'Just to be safe.' Before getting in, she decided to eliminate any kind of surveillance. Just as before, she sent out a pulse that knocked out any cameras in the vicinity.  
  
A small explosion above her head told her that she had done the right thing.  
  
~~  
  
"Ah. I feel a whole lot better. Now, what did that but say? Oh, yeah." She pulled on the rope beside the bed and unlocked the door. After a few minutes wait a knock at the door told her that someone had come. "Coming."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Alex nodded and followed him to King Yemma.  
  
"Okay, I'm here?"  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you."  
  
"Who said I was afraid?" King Yemma frowned for a moment, then smiled at his own stupid mistake.  
  
"Oh, right. I guess you don't have reason to be, do you?" He laughed at himself and ended up falling backwards out of his chair. Causing quite the rumble in the floor and some of the less sturdy pieces of wall to fall off.  
  
Alex smiled a little as the giant Kai picked himself off the floor. "Okay, King Yemma. Why have you asked me here?"  
  
The big red Kai smiled again. "Why, to thank you. You've saved me on a number of levels!" Alex's skeptical look gave him something to think about. "Well, having brought back all those people you've saved me a lot of paperwork. And, well, you've saved all our lives by getting rid of that Majin Buu character. I'm not really sure how you did it, but thanks anyway."  
  
Alex suddenly thought of something. "But, what about...?"  
  
"What about Buu? Oh, well, he's being reincarnated as we speak. I believe the name will be Uub? Yes, that sounds about right." He was thinking to himself about the happenings when someone simply popped in unannounced.  
  
"Who is this? Oh! Supreme Kai sir! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I believe you know, King Yemma." The paled Kai looked to Alex and smiled. "It's good to see you awake. You bailed us out of a very tricky situation, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that's why I came, to get a good fight and make sure things turn out for the better."  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure, you're the Kai here." Alex took his offered hand and they both blinked out.  
  
They landed somewhere on Supreme Kai's planet. "So, is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to know why you wished back all the planets, instead of Earth only."  
  
"Well, because Porunga would have restored those people anyway. And if there was no planet for them to come back to they just would have died again. A terrifying, needless death."  
  
Supreme Kai nodded knowingly, then came up with another question. "But, I would also like to know... if this had gone the way it should have, how would it have gone?"  
  
Alex was quiet for a moment, then thought it safe to tell the whole truth. "Well, Vegito was supposed to be absorbed, but he was supposed to get absorbed on purpose, so as to get the others out. After Goku and Vegeta pulled them all down Vegeta would have pulled the fat Buu out and Kid Buu would have been reformed. But you knew that, didn't you?" The Kai nodded. "Well, after that, Earth would have been destroyed and Buu would have eventually made it here and fought Goku. After a long fight Goku would have used energy from the restored Earth in a Spirit Bomb to defeat Buu. That's about it. Of course, it was Vegeta's idea to do so, but he basically would have made the same wish I did." Supreme Kai nodded again understandingly. "But now I have a question. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
The Kai didn't even have to think about it. "It has been two days since Buu's defeat. So I suppose that means that that's how long you have been asleep."  
  
Alex thought of something else, she looked coyly at the Kai. "It's been driving Elder Kai nuts, hasn't it?"  
  
Supreme Kai smiled brightly. "Yes, yes it has." They both got a laugh out of that.  
  
Alex stopped laughing after a while and looked to Supreme Kai. "Listen, Supreme Kai. I'm going to have to leave now. I hope you can explain to Goku and the others what I've told you, as well as answering any questions they have about how I got here?"  
  
Supreme Kai nodded again. "But one more thing. Exactly what are you? Really?"  
  
Alex smiled knowingly. "I'm human! 100% bonafide homo-sapiens."  
  
The Kai looked deep in thought. "Well, if humans are capable of that, then that gives just that much more reason to keep tabs on Earth, doesn't it?"  
  
Alex smiled and turned away for a moment. She pulled energy to her hand and punched yet another hole in space. "I have to go now. But I guess you're right. I just kind of wonder how long it will take my sister to get this far... hmm. I guess I can't expect her to get that far along for quite a while. Can I?" Supreme Kai had a confused look on his face as she stood there for a moment.  
  
"Where are you going?" He finally asked.  
  
"Well, I've been wondering. You see, every Universe has its own frequency. But I've never been to the one that has a frequency of '1'. That's where I'm going, just to see what it's like." Supreme Kai still had on a confused look when she jumped in.  
  
"There goes a truly great warrior. But I wonder just how powerful one person can truly become?"  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 13 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for the fourth chapter! Or should I call them sagas? Yeah, that sounds good. The next Saga is an important one, so don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this one before we move on.  
  
Alex: Finally, moving on.  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, I can't wait.  
  
Alex: Then why aren't we exited?  
  
Alex Ultra: We are, we just haven't had our daily supply of sugar and caffeine yet.  
  
Alex: Oh yeah.  
  
Okay, I'll see you all later, but till then keep in mind that she's still not finished yet and she's actually got a ways to go yet!  
  
Oh, and if you've got any suggestions for names, put them in a review because I have plenty of characters to make and not enough names. So new names would be greatly appreciated.  
  
LATER 


	14. The World Of

I'm back for the highly acclaimed and even more highly anticipated chapter 14!  
  
YAY!!! WOOHOO!! I'M CRAZY!!! Okay, there's enough of that...  
  
Alex: Hey, isn't this the one where I...?  
  
Alex Ultra: Yes it is. Now don't spoil it for them!  
  
Alex: Oh, okay.  
  
Okay! Now I'm ready!  
  
~~~~~~*** THE WORLD OF ***~~~~~~  
  
Alex swam from one end of the endless abyss that was her portals to the other yet again. But there was something different this time.  
  
Her portals had never pushed against her before!  
  
She pushed against the portal, or whatever was holding her back, with as much strength as she could muster. But she didn't get anywhere. 'Hmmm, I wonder...'  
  
Quickly, she powered up to her maximum, going quickly to the orange glow of the mega level, and pushed with all her might. And surprisingly found very little resistance. 'Like I thought. It's just to keep out the weaklings. This should be interesting!'  
  
She was making her way to the other end when she noticed that it was beginning to close. "Oh shoot!!!" She poured on the speed, not caring to diminish her energy level like she usually did.  
  
As he contemplated where to go next, Kanoovf noticed a strange orb of black energy. "Must be a portal." His first inclination was given a test when no one came out anytime soon.  
  
His curiosity to see anyone strong enough to pass through the wards of this world kept him observing the portal with mild interest.  
  
He was still watching the portal when it started closing, and he felt a mild ki signature starting to emerge. But the portal was getting dangerously small.  
  
At the last possible second, Alex flew through the portal just as it closed. In fact, it cut off her left foot.  
  
"OH SHOOT!!!" The new person closed her eyes as the blood gushed out the wound.  
  
The first thing Kanoovf noticed happening was that the blood started flowing as if there was still a foot attached to the stump of a leg.  
  
Alex grunted a little with the effort, not so much with doing it, more so with doing it right. She had never replaced a whole limb before!  
  
Before Kanoovf's eyes the space where her foot should have been started glowing assorted colors. Like a rainbow, each little curve and par had its own color.  
  
Even as the bone started materializing, it seemed to reflect the sea of colors surrounding it as the blood continued to move inside the invisible vessels.  
  
Slowly, piece-by-piece, the rest of the flesh seemed to pop into existence and take its proper place. Within a minute she had an entire foot as if it had never happened and had even materialized a new pink-and-white tennis shoe to match the one that was lost.  
  
"Ahem." Alex looked up to the voice to see a strange being.  
  
"Um, hello?" She didn't know what to say, but she did power down to normal.  
  
"No, please keep your power up!" Alex looked confused, but she did power back up as requested. "I'm sorry, I suppose introductions are necessary. My name is Kanoovf."  
  
Alex caught herself trying to sound out the name. "Oh! Uh, my name is Alex. Alex Hintuki."  
  
Alex looked Kanoovf over. 'Must be an alien race.' He looked fairly muscular and he had a tremendous ki. His skin was orange and Alex swore that if he had holes in his head or arms she would swear he was Majin Buu's brother. His bright yellow hair ended in blood-red tips just above his shoulders. Where there should have been white in his eyes was orange surrounding pupil-less iris's of a bright red and his pearl-white teeth was in contrast to the blood-red tongue that made him look as if he had just had a meal fit for a vampire.  
  
His bright blue pants seemed out of place for him, but what he chose to wear was his choice so Alex didn't point it out.  
  
She could tell that he was measuring her up as well. "Impressive." Alex smiled and flexed her muscles so they could actually be seen.  
  
"Somehow you can have incredible strength, but your muscles do not get larger. You look as if you are a marathon runner or a gymnast, rather than a body-builder. Your power is indeed incredible, though you're still not an Eternal..." That last comment had Alex confused.  
  
"Eternal...?"  
  
Kanoovf looked into her face. "Well, yes. Oh! You don't know what an Eternal is!" He chuckled at himself for a bit before moving on. "Okay, I'll make sure you know soon. But first, what race are you?"  
  
Alex's confused look was a mirror to Goku's as she thought about the question. "Uh, race? Human."  
  
Kanoovf looked slightly surprised. "Human, huh? Hmm, if you do make yourself into an Eternal, you'd be the first Human to do so..."  
  
"In how long?"  
  
"Ever! Now come on, human. I have someone for you to see." He flew off at a great speed and Alex followed, matching speeds.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me?"  
  
Kanoovf smiled as he took off at a higher speed and went straight into the sky.  
  
Alex easily matched his speed at this level, but realized that if she were only on Super 2, she would have been left behind. (Super 2 is the second Super Human level, that's what she named it. It's easier than saying Higher Super Human or something stupid like that. Sorry, I'll shut up now.) 'He's testing me, I can tell.' As the planet below them diminished into a green ball in the distance, another, more rugged looking planet came into view.  
  
It seemed to be covered in every terrain imaginable, with millions of square miles of each. The oceans seemed larger than Earth's yet only covered about 10% of the surface. There were incredible expanses of mountains that seemed to be constantly growing somehow. And the Valleys were covered in rivers and small towns that couldn't possibly house any more than fifty people each, yet had huge houses.  
  
Kanoovf led her to one of these cities, to a particular house that had the look of a more medieval build to it. "Here is the house." He knocked on the door and soon an old looking man opened the heavy door.  
  
"Yes?" His voice sounded old, but still held strength to it. Alex looked, but couldn't find any ki.  
  
"Sir Merlin. This is a human who has made her way here. I was hoping that you could give her an explanation of this world?"  
  
The kind-looking old man looked Alex up and down and sighed. "All the great warriors of my time and the first human here is a young woman." His mumblings were not lost to her, even as she noted the confidence he carried himself with, despite his old age. "Well, girl? Come in already!" He motioned for her to follow him inside.  
  
As she walked inside she decided it safe to ask a question. "Excuse me, did he say your name was Merlin?"  
  
"Yes, that is my name. And I too am a human living in this world, though I do not fight as most who live in this world do. To me this is more of a retirement home."  
  
"NO WAY!! YOU'RE THE WIZARD MERLIN!?!?"  
  
"Not so loud!!! Yes, I am the wizard Merlin. The greatest of the human mages. In fact, I was the first living being to discover the connection between magic and that ki stuff these people talk about so much..."  
  
"Magic and ki?"  
  
"Yes, see, they stem from the same energy. Which is why you cannot sense of my energy, because I convert it to magical energy."  
  
"So, can you go Hyper?"  
  
"Hyper? What are you talking about woman?"  
  
Alex let go of his disrespect for her womanliness, realizing that he was from the time of castles and dragons when women were nothing more than maidens to be saved from dragons and such. "Well, it's when your hair and eyes become brown and your power increases."  
  
"Oh, well, yes I can. But I haven't done that in so long. Not since the growing mountains failed." Alex noted this for later. "Now, to tell you about this world. Hmm, where should I start?" He walked over to a green crystal ball-type thing and waved one hand over it. Instantly a hologram of what Alex guessed was this whole world appeared and floated in the air. "See this is this realm as a whole."  
  
Alex looked closer and saw ten different things. Each planet was different from the other eight, and in the middle was something that looked like a black hole or a portal.  
  
"You see, this world..." He pointed to an image that looked just like the planet they were on. "... is basically the world where people put up their houses. This is the living planet, here the plants grow at an incredible rate in order to feed all the people here while taking minimal space." He chuckled a little. "Sometimes I wonder if they would be able to keep up with those Saiyans though, if they ever came here..." He stifled his laughter and continued describing the planet as Alex listened out of a mixture of respect, curiosity, and politeness. "The growing mountains give the fighters here a great battle ground that constantly changes. The mountains grow with a magical force and so they will never stop. When one mountain gets just tall enough, it falls away and other mountains move in to replace it. They grow fairly slowly, but even if the entire range is cleared by the end of the day, it will be totally replaced by the next morning." He smiled in what seemed to be some kind of pride. "The oceans are for little more than swimming and housing those of them who hail from planets of water." He thought for only a moment more before continuing. "The valleys are home to the Eternals here and are where the plants grow. Some choose to have gardens and to hunt for meat on other planets, but I eat these vegetables because I have no access to the meat on those planets myself." He sighed a little but continued again. "Except of course for the fish that live in the streams and ponds here. I must say, they are good, but I long for a good turkey or ham." He seemed a bit depressed.  
  
Alex turned her attention to the black-hole in the middle. "Ah, yes. My best work. That is the portal to the world of gravity." Alex looked at it with interest, despite that there wasn't much to look at. "See, in the world of gravity, time goes much faster, and there is all the room you could ever want." He frowned a little. "Too bad that Earthling Namek found his way there. Oh well, I suppose no one was ever bothered by that."  
  
Alex's thoughts wandered a bit until she thought of something. "You mean that's the hyperbolic time chamber!?!?"  
  
"Hmm, well, I don't know what the Namek calls it, but that sounds like a good description. It is my favorite work, a magical world that has lower gravity on the poles and higher the closer to the equator you get. It attacks the occupants with the elements, getting more severe toward the equator." He smiled a little. "Only I can go there without worrying about the effects. I did, after all, make the whole thing."  
  
"But can't only two people go in at a time?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Of course, there is an infinite number of that world. And the portal there cycles between them. The only way for two fighters to make it to the same one together is to go in at the same time. The portal back stays for only two days by the time outside, but some stay longer and make their own way out."  
  
"It sounds like you've made almost this whole realm."  
  
"Oh, my no. I was brought here only a few thousand years ago. The Eternals who were already here thought that my magic could make their world better so they asked me and three others to construct this realm into what it is today. Though those three chose to leave, I had already done all I could do on Earth so I chose to stay here. So now I stay and tend to anything that goes wrong here."  
  
"Wait, you said there were three other mages. Who were the others and what did they do?"  
  
"Well, I don't remember their names, and their faces are all fuzzy now. But they were all legendary mages on their own worlds. When the Eternals who were living here brought us all here, they asked us to make a world they could spend Eternity in and still never get bored. Now, I must admit that was quite a request, but we went out of our way to make sure this world stayed challenging always. Of course, the growing mountains was one idea that came up. Yes, the blue one's idea I believe it was. Mountains that can be torn down and destroyed and always come back. Designed after the roiling seas of Sinquintis, the Water storm planet."  
  
"But you said that gravity chamber, er, planet was your doing?"  
  
"Well, yes it was. But I designed and created it long after the other three had already left."  
  
"So that means that the four of you must have already constructed a training world, right?"  
  
"Well, yes. The planet of gravity and danger. Armed with giant monsters and great demons, but after the three had left, I found that many of the monsters there were not strong enough. Yes, I'm afraid that soon, even the world of white may not be enough of a challenge for them soon. But until I've created my next great work, I'm afraid that they will just have to deal with it."  
  
"Okay, well. There's one question on my mind. You keep referring to Eternals..."  
  
"Oh, yes. Eternals, of course." He thought for a moment and banished the model of the planets. "Well, how can I describe this?" He thought for a moment and looked back to Alex.  
  
"Tell me, do you believe in the afterlife?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I've been to the Other world! And the Kais aren't bad either. They're pretty nice."  
  
"Yes, of course. Well, Eternals are like living souls. Pure spirit, in a way." Alex looked confused, and most likely was. "Okay, let's see. When you gather your ki, you are gathering your spirit. When you use your life energy, or lose your life, that means that the energy needed by the soul to keep a connection to your mind is being used or lost. When you use your spirit with your mind, that means that you are using your mind to move your, ki I think is what they call it." Alex was following him now, and sat Indian style on the floor. "And finally, your body has its own energy, I believe it's called chi. Well, normally, these four energies, that of the soul, mind, spirit, and body, are all separate. But when one transforms to the next form, such as your 'Hyper' or whatever you call it, the connections between the soul and others are brought closer together and that extra energy is released for use in whatever way the user likes." He pulled up another image, one with four pictures representing these four energies he was talking about. "But an Eternal is one step further. Eventually, the distance between these four energies becomes as zero. They act and are as one. Not simply in effectiveness but in reality. Once this happens, all the energy previously needed to keep that person alive is released as that energy is no longer needed where it normally is."  
  
Alex's eyes went a bit wider as she pulled down her backpack and started rummaging in it. "You know," she said this while pulling out a capsule, "I've got something like that, or represents something like that." She opened the capsule and picked up her gi, showing the drawing thing on the back. "See? Each arm represents one of those four parts of the person, and the stars in the middle represent the equilibrium. The power created when they're brought in unison!"  
  
He eyed the drawing, smiling and nodding slowly. "Yes, I've never noticed it before, but you're right. Hmm, interesting. But anyway, where was I?"  
  
"I think you were still telling me about Eternals?" Alex put away her gi and recapsulated the gym bag she kept it in.  
  
"Oh yes. You see, for an Eternal, even when the body is lost, they can live completely off of their own energy because the energy is as the body. However, before this happens, a strange thing tends to happen. When the energy of the soul, which happens to be energy in the first place, is brought to the surface. It fuses with the body, changing it. Now, when this happens, the body is changed. This change is permanent and often makes it so that one would not be able to tell which race they come from. Sometimes the change cannot be seen, but in other cases, such as with Kanoovf here, the changes are more drastic."  
  
Alex looked puzzlingly at Kanoovf. "Really? What did he change?"  
  
"Once, as he tells me, he was of hard skin. His is a race of rock-eating people and they have no hair. His coloring changed as did his gender." He looked slyly to the orange man in the corner, who seemed to be half asleep.  
  
"Wait, he used to be a she!?!?"  
  
"Well, yes. But his is an extreme case. Normally, the changes aren't that drastic. Maybe the addition of a pair of wings, or alterations in the design of the eyes or teeth or something else. Of course, I haven't many here to tell me how they've changed and I've never witnessed a change myself."  
  
Alex looked Kanoovf over a bit 'Sounds just like Jing...' then turned to Merlin with another question. "Well, sir. How many have you observed and questioned?"  
  
"Well, if my memory serves me, there are roughly 213 Eternals living in this world currently. I think I have observed just over 150 of them, and am currently making you my next project. To observe one in the change... I do believe reality will far out-measure my expectations. Already you are on level ground with the weaker of Eternals in this world. And you have yet to even make it to that level, and you haven't even changed yet so you may have two fights before you become one with all your energies." He had an excited smile on his face that spoke of energy within him that defied his apparent age.  
  
"Okay, but if I may, could I ask how old you are, exactly?"  
  
"Oh, of course, of course. I have lost track, but I am nearly ten thousand years now. Like you I explored the space between the different roads of Earth. And during my journey I started those legends of myself and brought some knowledge and wisdom of an era and peoples of learning to an era that needed a well-rounded and intelligent leader."  
  
"King Arthur!"  
  
"Yes, King Arthur. But I also discovered Immortality. I never died, only disappeared from each world and left my legacy behind. I can't remember how I achieved immortality exactly, but I believe it was a dragon of life or something like that. Like a genie he granted me the wish of immortality."  
  
"The Eternal Dragon."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I found him when I requested the knowledge of the elder of a race of green men. He saw that I would be needed and told me of his pet dragon."  
  
"Porunga."  
  
"I don't know, but I couldn't voice my request to him myself. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't. Well, anyway, where was I?" The four of them fell silent for a minute or two.  
  
Until Kanoovf started snoring, which lasted another couple of minutes before they got back on subject. Whatever that was.  
  
"But you, yes, I've been watching you. You are indeed an incredible individual. Appearing out of nowhere to become the most powerful being the dimensions of warriors has ever seen. Oh, yes, the Saiyans are powerful, but even the most powerful of them pale in comparison to you now."  
  
"Why have you been watching me?"  
  
Merlin waved a hand over his green ball and an image of her back on Earth appeared. "I have made it my business to keep a watch on the most powerful human across the dimensions. For a time, you people have kept me guessing, and doubting that you would ever develop true strength. But when that master gained the power of energy, with no help from any outside help, I saw hope. True, for a while, it was all about that Saiyan Goku, or Kakkarot or whatever. But that Krillin person has done well indeed. But when you appeared, there was no doubt that you were human, because only a human's energy can attract the attention of this orb. But almost instantly, your power grew to surpass his. I'm not sure what drove you to such incredible lengths, but you put yourself into the most dangerous situations and strove to learn and know as much as you could. I have found you to be the kind who is not satisfied until you do it yourself. You could have asked another to take you to the different worlds, or you could have had another teach you how to do such techniques as the Instant thingy. But you had to do it yourself. True, you had to be walked through learning to use your energy well, but once you had broken that well. Well, you know what you did, never learning someone else's attacks and making your own instead." Alex was having a good time being told about herself. "And you always took it upon yourself to protect others. And your striving for control led to such incredible things as your bubbles thing. Yes, you are my new pet project. But I will be in the background so you won't even know I am there."  
  
"Uhm, sure. Okay."  
  
"Oh, and try not to hurt him too badly..." He indicated to the sleeping form in the corner. "I think he has some things to show you in this world, but he will likely have a surprise in store for him. And I expect you to do your best to get better."  
  
"Okay, but tell me. What have you heard of one called 'Kinkilla'."  
  
"Oh, well. Hmm... His is a very particular case. I'm afraid I'll have to send you elsewhere for that."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, thank you sir. I'm glad we got this chance to meet!" She smiled and woke Kanoovf with a swift slap to the face so they could leave.  
  
"Did I fall asleep again?"  
  
"Yeah, snoring and everything!"  
  
"Yeah, well. That old man's ranting always puts me to sleep. Sorry about the snoring though... hehehe..."  
  
"Well, okay. But he told me to go elsewhere to ask about Kinkilla. Do you know who I should ask?"  
  
"Oh yes. That's an evil one he is. But the only one who knows all about him is one called Gokui or something like that."  
  
"GOKU'S HERE!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it! They're from the same original dimension and he can tell you all about him." Kanoovf took off and Alex followed.  
  
'Let's see what he has to say about things.'  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 14 ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, if you want to know what Goku says, just read chapter 8 of Hidden Power. I don't want to write it again so just read that bit of story. Sorry, I'm lazy and I know it.  
  
Right, I know that was a bit long-winded, but I needed to have him explain things. And I still haven't gone over it all.  
  
Oh, and I've gotten one name sent in, and I think I'll use it. But I have 213 different Eternals that need names, and 211 that don't have one. I'm going to need at least two more so please, send them in. Also, they are all from different worlds, so Japanese names and/or American names may not fit. These guys are all aliens. If it sounds good, I'll probably use it, but I would like for it to sound alien.  
  
If you can help it, I need two kinds of names. One needs to be a macho, warlike name. And the other needs to be an elegant type of name. You know, total opposites.  
  
Okay, that's enough out of me for this chapter. You review, I write. Okay?  
  
LATER 


	15. Another One

Ah, okay. I'm here and I'm ready to get on to this chapter for Traveler X.  
  
Suzuka Masio, Kewe Shinobi, Hayabusa Sansagara  
  
These are the names I have been submitted so far, and I intend to use them! Except for 'Shinobi' since that's the name of a video game. (Hehe, and I'll bet Chaos didn't even realize it!)  
  
Okay, I had a thought. Maybe if I start putting in Reviewer Responses I might get more Reviews? (Hey, it's just a thought...)  
  
Dragon Fire: Don't worry, Chaos, I won't tell... let the massive hordes of my devoted fans read it for themselves! (Dreaming again...) And thanks for the name suggestions, but I only really needed first names so I might break them up, that way I'll have more! (Remember, Alex only has a last name 'cause she was adopted!)  
  
What? No more reviews? Oh well. Maybe this time...  
  
Okay, well, I say okay too much. Right, well, what did I want to do next? Great, now I can't remember. Oh well, I guess it's not important.  
  
Okay, like I said, I'm not going to go over the story that Goku tells this chapter, because I've already told it and it's too long of a story to tell again. But this chapter starts at the tail end of the telling of that story.  
  
~~~~~~*** ANOTHER ONE ***~~~~~~  
  
Alex sat as she listened to the story of how Kinkilla came to be (sounds mysterious, doesn't it?)  
  
"Excuse me, Goku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Exactly how powerful was he, when he first transformed?" It was a nagging question, had he always been so powerful, or had he grown?  
  
"Ah, well. I'm not exactly sure, but he wasn't nearly as strong as he is now. At least, that's what I've been told. Everywhere he goes, he somehow gets stronger, not that it matters anymore. No one can beat him."  
  
"But was it like the difference for you when you went to Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Well, more like if I had skipped directly to Super Saiyan 2. Yeah, I guess that's about the power he had at the time. But like I said, he was far more powerful by the time he got to Other World." Alex only went back to her own thoughts.  
  
'And he was far more powerful than that on Earth too. But how am I going to compare?'  
  
Kanoovf watched on as Alex took in the information. After a time, he noticed someone land behind him. "So, Canny? Who's your friend?"  
  
Kanoovf turned around to see the massive bulk that was his friend. Hayabusa looked a bit like a troll, but spoke with an unmistakable intelligence. His low-set head allowed his shoulders to cover his skull, but he somehow managed to look dignified. (Honestly, now that I think about it, he looks a bit like Egore except with muscles instead of wrinkles or warts.) "You should have a bit more respect for her, she's already more powerful than you are!"  
  
The brown-skinned Manore looked puzzlingly at the small creature on the ground. "Okay, I still find it hard to believe that such small beings can be so strong."  
  
"And she's not even Eternal yet. In fact, Merlin says she hasn't even changed yet."  
  
The now-more puzzled Manore simply looked on at the girl on the ground. "So, where's she from?" His curiosity hadn't come out like that in centuries, usually because he already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, she's from that new Cluster. You know, the Sister's worlds?"  
  
"Sister's worlds, huh? Well, she must be one of those Immortals I keep hearing about so, I don't see why we're even letting her in here."  
  
"No, she's mortal, just like any of the rest of us were. She is simply very powerful."  
  
Hayabusa grinned mischievously. "So does this mean that she's more powerful than you Canny?"  
  
Canny, er, Kanoovf frowned. "No, not yet anyway. But she very well could become so. And you know what the strangest thing is?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You know those Saiyans everyone keeps talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Well, it seems Merlin was correct. The first Eternal from that realm is not one of them..."  
  
It took a minute for this new information to sink in, but when it did Hayabusa nearly found himself on the ground. "What!? There is no possible way that she can be an Earth Spawn! I mean, EVEN THE KAIS AREN'T MORE POWERFUL THAN THOSE SAIYANS!!!"  
  
"Yes, my large friend, she is indeed human. And yes, she is the most powerful being to ever have come from those realms."  
  
The Manore looked on in new awe at the stringy being on the ground before him. His shock kept his words at a choked whisper. "The Sister's world." It was never his place to judge anyone, but just the fact that she was human gave him new respect for those two. Intelligence AND power, even in death, those sisters continued to surprise him.  
  
Life returned to his cheeks when he remembered why he had come here. "Oh, Kanoovf, the old man's askin' for ya. And I think he wants you to bring the girl too."  
  
"Is that why you came here?"  
  
"Yeah, actually! Sorry, I got sidetracked!"  
  
"I noticed. Well, thanks anyway."  
  
About a half-hour after Hayabusa had left, Goku finished his story and Kanoovf and Alex left to return to Merlin's castle house.  
  
"Hello? Old man?"  
  
"Why do you all persist in calling me old man? You're all far older than I am!"  
  
"Hehe, yeah. But you're the only one who looks it!"  
  
"Yes, whatever. Alex! Would you come with me please?"  
  
"Uh, sure. But what for?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to help you!"  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
Merlin's eye held a bit of a glimpse of pride and mischievousness. "I'm going to cut your power in half!"  
  
"WHAT!! WHY??"  
  
"Calm down, calm down. It's not as bad as it sounds!" Alex calmed down enough to listen as he walked her down a hall. "Now listen. You may not have noticed, but I have been watching you long enough to suspect..."  
  
"Suspect what?"  
  
"Well, the truth is, you are very complex. You do rather well for yourself, but you can only do just so well as you are."  
  
"What are you talking about!?!?"  
  
After a short pause, Merlin turned to Alex and looked her in the eye. "You, my dear, are two people."  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
"You have dealt with it well, but the simple truth is that, while you were indeed born with only one, your soul has split into two! Not just in personality, you actually ARE two people!"  
  
"... Soooo..."  
  
"What I am going to do, is not only to your benefit, it is actually something that could help you later on, even if it leaves you weaker for a while."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I am going to split you!"  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
"You will still be there, and the two of you will be as one person, twins in a way. But eventually you will be separate enough to lead your own lives. And if you ever need your full power again you can always re-fuse."  
  
"Okay? So how will this help me... 'In the long run.'"  
  
"Well, with the same training, the two of you will each increase in power at the same rate as you have on your own... which means that when you re- fuse your power will have gone up twice as much as it would have." He then pointed to a green crystal in the middle of a large room decorated with various gems woven into a red fabric with gold trim. On the floor around the floating crystal was a strange design that seemed like it should mean something, but Alex couldn't make it out. "Here, look into the core of this crystal and put your left palm to this surface here." She did as she was told. "Now point your right hand in the opposite direction without taking your eyes off that crystal."  
  
Alex felt rather silly, standing there looking at some kind of gem. But she didn't move as Merlin started muttering some kind of enchantment around her. Somehow his voice seemed to be coming from four places at once.  
  
As Kanoovf watched on, Alex's ki suddenly dropped by half, accompanied by the appearance of another ki just opposite hers on the other side of the crystal. For a moment, he swore that he could see the energy and light of a soul flowing from her arm, into the crystal, and into the empty space on the other side.  
  
But it didn't stay empty for long.  
  
Like magic (probably because it was) another form started to take up the empty space where the ki and soul seemed to be. Slowly, the unmistakable look of a human hand appeared on the crystal, a left hand that grew a left arm. Slowly, the growth continued as another person materialized just opposite to Alex.  
  
Finally, as the glow subsided, Kanoovf could see the orange glow of this other person's ki as the split completed.  
  
"You are finished now. Go ahead, look yourselves over."  
  
Alex truly felt no different, but she could tell that she seemed to be in two places at once.  
  
Both of her looked at the other as their eyes widened.  
  
One was unchanged, the same as she had been when she had come.  
  
But the other was different. He looked familiar, yet she couldn't put a name to the face.  
  
In fact, she knew exactly who that was. It was her, from long ago.  
  
Suddenly, his foreign, yet familiar voice picked up. "Oh man! I know who this is!"  
  
Alex finished his sentence, as if they both had the same thought at the same time. "This is me!"  
  
"Before I first changed!"  
  
Kanoovf looked confused, but Merlin was all-knowing (yet again). "Yes, when your Jing changed you it unlocked your ki and changed you permanently. But your soul remembered that person, even if the rest of you didn't. You don't even know what that person's name was, do you?"  
  
Both of them shook their head no.  
  
"Well, now you are brother-sister. In a way. But you are also one and the same. You are going to have some trouble acting separately for a while, as you share thoughts. Like telepathy except like sharing one mind, rather than connecting two. Eventually, you will develop two minds, but you will always be strongly connected."  
  
Like some sort of strange mirror, the both of them dropped their hands and shoulders as they looked puzzlingly to the ancient mage. "You see? But I have confidence that, especially in battle, you will be able to adapt very well. In fact, it may be an asset to work so well together!"  
  
A shiver worked its way up Kanoovf's spine as he watched the two of them do everything in perfect unison. Even when they spoke, it went one of two ways. Either they both said the same thing at the same time, or they would each say a sentence at a time, or even complete each other's sentence like it was their own.  
  
Just listening to them talk was a confusing experience.  
  
"Man!" "This" "is" "going to take" "a while to" "get used to..."  
  
To them, it almost seemed like a fight just to do anything different. When they tried to turn their heads in opposite directions, they repeatedly messed up by turning them in the same direction.  
  
For an hour or more, little progress was made.  
  
"Man" "Mer" "lin!" "Why didn't" "you tell me it" "would be this confusing?"  
  
"YOU think it's confusing!?"  
  
"Well, I did try to warn you. But there's really nothing someone can do to prepare for something like this. I know it's hard, but you'll get the hang of it soon. But until then, why don't you practice here for a while?" He motioned for the two of them to follow him as he walked back down the hall they had come from.  
  
Kanoovf found it still creepy how even the swing of their arms and their steps seemed like a double image. If they weren't so different looking, Kanoovf thought he might need to check his eyes. (Okay, you get the idea now, right? Yeah.)  
  
"So, what should we call you?"  
  
"Me?" "Me?"  
  
Kanoovf motioned to the new one. "Uh, just that you."  
  
"Oh." "Oh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
Merlin spoke up quickly. "Sorry, but I think he means a way to tell you apart so the right you responds. How about 'Alexander' and 'Alexandra'? Does that work?"  
  
"Uh, sure. But how about just using 'Alex' when only one of me is present."  
  
Kanoovf was still confused, but they were showing progress. Only the boy had spoken that time. "I guess that would work." Even though he was only focused on Alexander, the both of them were looking back on him.  
  
And when Alexander got his head caught in a hanging spider-web, the both of them flailed to get rid of it.  
  
"Well, that was a bit much, wasn't it?" Merlin was smiling at the display put on by the twins.  
  
"Uh, hehe, sorry. I've always hated" "spiders." The way they did it without even a pause only solidified the effect that they really were having trouble telling each other apart.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 15 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well? How was it?  
  
Hehe, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do this chapter! And now that it's done, I'm glad I did it! I've always intended for Alex to have a brother in this way. For one person to be two people is not only confusing, it is also an interesting experience! I have all sorts of plans for those two! Or, those one! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Don't worry if you're confused, just ask me to clear it up and chances are I will. Or I'll try anyway.  
  
Okay, the truth is that I didn't accomplish all that I wanted to accomplish in this chapter, but that's okay. It can wait for next chapter!  
  
Alexander: Okay, I'm the brother.  
  
Alexandra: And I'm the sister.  
  
Alex Ultra: I guess they're both 'The Original'. But now they're so solidly connected that it really doesn't matter.  
  
Alexander: Yeah! Man! That took a while to get used to!  
  
Alexandra: But, was I really two people?  
  
Alex Ultra: Yes. You were. In fact, you always have been. Alexander was the first 'you', then your Jing changed and gave Alexandra's half of your soul a chance to exist. The Human Psyche is funny that way! HAHAHA!  
  
Alexandra: So, what? Did I have a split personality?  
  
Alexander: I was wondering the same thing.  
  
Alexandra: Well duh!  
  
Alex Ultra: NO! Geeze! Don't start fighting yourselves! Look, your personality wasn't a split. Your soul simply had two sides to it, like two pieces of a puzzle, each with their own picture. The pictures fit so well that they made one soul, but given the chance, they were always capable of separating into two souls!  
  
Nayana: Oookay. Too confusing for me.  
  
Alex Ultra: Where'd you come from?  
  
Nayana: Um, I was just leaving... bye!  
  
Whatever.  
  
Well, I'm tired and really don't have anything else to say. So... I'll be back  
  
LATER 


	16. Eternal World Training

Well, I'm here... I think... Yeah, I'm here!  
  
Yeah, I'm definitely here.  
  
Okay, now what am I here for? I can't seem to remember...  
  
Oh, yeah! I've got to write a new chapter! But first, the Reviewer Responses!  
  
Reda: Yeah, I guess it would be confusing, if even just for a while. And I'm glad you think it's awesome! I'm awesome! SO AWESOME!!! Oh, and confusingness is the very backbone of my entire existence!! That and excellent ideas with a believable plot! (According to me... and maybe some others... I guess... Am I dreaming again?)  
  
Dragon Fire: Ah, I don't deserve you guys... Or do I? (Don't worry; I won't lose sleep on that one...) Well, anyway, I'm glad you like the twins thing Chaos! Oh, and the other reason I'm not using the name 'Shinobi' is because it's a human word and it's unlikely that an alien civilization that existed long before our dimension even had a whisper of a life would name their kids by a human word... But it was easier to say that it was a video game. (I had a clue it was a word from Yu Yu Hakusho and the Dark Tournament Saga. They fought a bunch of them. It was cool! ^.^) That's also the reason I don't think I'm going to use 'Suzuka', since I just saw a 'Suzuka' on TV today fighting Usuke's team. That guy was a total FRUITCAKE!!! ^.^  
  
Now, on with that little conversation thingy everyone loves so much!!!  
  
Alex: Yeah, I love these conversations you and me have! [smiling dumbly]  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, me too... Hey, where's Psuda? I thought she said she'd be here?  
  
Alex: I can't remember... maybe I'll go look for her? Yeah, I'll go look for her!  
  
Alex Ultra: Okay, maybe we can fit her at the end? Yeah, that sounds good!  
  
Until then, let's get on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~*** ETERNAL WORLD TRAINING ***~~~~~~  
  
After a day's practice, the two Alex's had finally gotten the hang of working separately, as well as together.  
  
But, being one person, they had found, definitely had its perks! Not only could they work well together, they could even be in two places at once! (Well, duh!) So while one grilled someone for information, the other could be off training and still be hearing the conversation.  
  
But that wasn't what they were doing on this particular morning. On this morning, Kanoovf had offered to teach them a new move. One that they would need if they were to defeat Kinkilla!  
  
The Destructive Finger.  
  
"So, tell me how this works again?" As Alexander stretched his muscles in mid-air, Alexandra went over the directions with Kanoovf again.  
  
"Just do like I told you. Focus the energy wherever it's convenient for you and make sure it's like I told you. There really is no other way to explain it!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. I guess that means we're ready!"  
  
Without even a word, Alexander turned to his sister and prepared an attack.  
  
As her brother charged an attack, Alexandra (whom I will from now on refer to as 'Alex' simply because that's how I think of her) focused a dark energy on her hand. As she gathered the required energy, she pulled it around her hand like a glove. The process of which gave onlookers a very cold feeling as the glove-like energy shone an eerie gray/black. And it was obvious that it was difficult, as the look on her face revealed the amount of effort she was putting into it.  
  
"Here it comes!" Alexander focused his energy into his attack after getting the mental signal that Alex was ready.  
  
The plan? To see how large of an attack could be cancelled out by their new technique.  
  
The ground shook and the sky became dark as the force of the energy in his hands started to leak out. "AaaaaaahhhhhHHHH!!!!" Quickly, he put his hands before him, crooking his fingers in peculiar fashion. "POWER BOMB!!!"  
  
The quarter-mile wide sphere of pure white energy left his hands and traveled at a decent speed toward the ground just as Alex opened her eyes to see the attack coming.  
  
One last-second burst of power and she thrust her hand forward to meet the attack.  
  
But rather than the expected effect of having two opposing kis fighting for control, at first, her thrust seemed to have little more effect on the ball of energy than simply slowing it down.  
  
Within seconds, Alex seemed to become covered and swallowed by the outer limits of the attack.  
  
But inside was another story. As Alex's attack was thrust forward, the effect was immediate and decisive. As the bulk of the attack continued on, the part of the beam closest to her hand seemed to simply, disappear.  
  
And the effect spread from there. The energy of the attack seemed to creep away from her hand.  
  
The hollowing effect left her unaffected as the empty shell of the attack surrounded her and continued to disappear.  
  
In about thirty seconds, the head of the attack had been totally obliterated as the very structure of the energy was ripped to shreds and seemed to no longer exist.  
  
'This is it. This is how he killed those souls. This is how he wiped those dimensions clean of any kind of energy. Even the immortals had no defense against this other than their own strength!' Apparently, any soul can be destroyed. Even one who is immortal dies when their soul is lost. And against a foe like Kinkilla, any kind of strength would be useless.  
  
And the saddest part was. That was the very reason they had to learn that technique. If Alex had any kind of hope of killing or destroying Kinkilla, she would have to destroy his soul!  
  
Both Alex's smiled at the thought. 'Easier said than done...'  
  
Alexander cut off the attack to keep from losing his entire ki, and went to land beside his very tired other half.  
  
Both of them were sitting on the ground, regaining their breath as Kanoovf came over to congratulate them on their progress.  
  
"Not only have you learned to act separately, but you have learned one of the most difficult techniques ever!" 'All this and they aren't even Eternal yet! Incredible!' Kanoovf was more impressed now than before, though it nearly confused him as to how that was possible.  
  
Alex (the name seemed to fit the girl more than the boy) looked up to Kanoovf and smiled tiredly. "So, Kanoovf? You said something about training?"  
  
Kanoovf gave her a puzzled look, then asked her something. "Don't you think you should rest up first? The destruction attack takes a lot out of you!"  
  
"Well, yeah. I suppose we really SHOULD, but one of the focuses of my training regimen is endurance. Even if I've totally depleted my energy, I continue going at it as viciously as I can, that way I can't get caught off guard later." The huffing had stopped and they were now both on their feet.  
  
Kanoovf thought of something as he looked at the two of them. "So, I guess that means now it's both of your regimen?"  
  
The two of them immediately plastered identical looks of confusion on their formerly tired faces. Quickly, they looked first at each other, then at Kanoovf. As Alexander simply smiled dumbly, Alex smiled dumbly, scratched the back of her head, and said, "Yeah, I guess it is!" And started laughing loudly as if it really made a difference how loud she laughed.  
  
"Whatever." Kanoovf thought for a moment about... something, and turned back to them. "Yeah, I guess there is some training I guess we could subject you to..." Slowly, he lifted off, with the twins following close behind.  
  
They flew off and soon found themselves closing in on a planet that the twins didn't remember seeing. It seemed to be separated into two halves and each half seemed to have regions of different color and land-features laid out in bands circling the planet going out from the equator and terminating at the poles. The planet was slightly elongated to look a bit like an oval and they couldn't find any real reason for it. "And what planet is that?"  
  
Kanoovf smirked as he kept going and spoke up. "Questaian. The planet of progressive danger."  
  
The twins didn't know what to think of it, but they thought they might as well keep going.  
  
In particular, Kanoovf led them to land on one of the poles. Whether it was the north or the south they couldn't tell and really didn't care. It made no real difference to them.  
  
"We're at the South Pole now. The idea is to try to get to the North... without losing consciousness, or a vital organ... or, in your case, your life." The Alex's promptly tripped on their own feet and just barely kept their balance.  
  
Kanoovf didn't notice and instead told the twins to stay alert.  
  
"Why? Is there something especially dangerous here?"  
  
"Of course there's something dangerous here!"  
  
"Hey! Don't talk back to me!"  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Oh, no you didn't! Or did you?" Alex looked to the sky and tried to look thoughtful.  
  
Suddenly the brother broke his angry demeanor and looked as if he had thought up something incredible. "YES YOU DID!! Or I did, or wait, great, now I screwed it up..." They both looked slightly defeated for a moment... yeah.  
  
Kanoovf was now, totally and royally confused at the two twins. "Uh, do you always talk to yourself?" His nervous grin told volumes.  
  
They both looked to him and realized what they were doing. Looking to each other again, then back to the orange man they smiled and Alex piped up for the both of them. "Well, yeah. I guess I always have..."  
  
"But now I have an excuse to argue with myself! Haha! It's fun too!!!"  
  
If Kanoovf hadn't been so confused, he might have fainted, or fallen over right there... He just stood there with his shoulders slumped and watched as one of them disintegrated a blue-haired beast that was about to pounce on him.  
  
Smiling a grin that said 'I'm confused but I'm just going to nod my head and move on.' He laughed loudly and spoke his mind. "Well, that's confusing. But I guess you get the idea now, so shall we move on?"  
  
"Sure!" "Sure!"  
  
For the next half hour they trudged through every kind of landscape from thick jungle to barren desert and beyond. "Well, at least now I know what those bands were."  
  
"Or should I say WE know? Or should I say 'WE say we know'?"  
  
"Great! Now I'm confusing my self! Selves... WHATEVER!!!" Almost as if to vent some anger, Alex blasted a rather large T-Rex like creature with a bit excessive force, leaving a rather sizeable crater. "Shoot, did I do that? Or we do that, or WHATEVER!!! Man, now my heads hurt!" Both of them rubbed their temples for a moment before looking to a very disturbed Kanoovf for instructions on where to go next.  
  
Kanoovf, shaking off that creepy feeling, decided that there was only one way they could really go. North.  
  
After about ten more minutes trudging through two more types of environment, they came upon a gigantic crystalline wall. It seemed that they would have to find a way around.  
  
"Hey, why can't we just fly over it?"  
  
"Because, you have to enter the northern hemisphere through this wall, it expands around that side like an invisible bubble from the top so you can't get in. Besides, if you can't get through this wall, you won't fare well on the other side." He said the last part with a smirk. It was true that none of the three had really used any significant energy. In fact, he could have sworn that the twins seemed to be back to full power already. 'Incredible! Well, I suppose it's true what he says about the humans. They recover quickly... not as quickly as some, but with the training...' He allowed his thoughts trail off from there as he felt the ground shake.  
  
"What? Hey!" The twins were up against the wall trying to break through it. "Hey! Wait a minute!"  
  
They instantly stopped their assault on the wall and looked back at him. "What? Are we doing it wrong?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I'm sure you possibly COULD force your way through, but that would ruin the wall." They both gave him confused looks that said 'Wasn't that the point?'  
  
"Then how do we get through?"  
  
"We find the guardian and fight him. If we can overpower him, then he will open a gate in it and allow us to go through!" He smiled. "Simple, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... simple."  
  
"So where is this guy?" (BTW, sometimes they aren't even sure which one said what so... I won't know either. Sorry.)  
  
"Um..." He looked around next to the wall in both directions, then turned back to the twins. "I have no idea!" The twins sighed heavily.  
  
"Look, look. I mean that we just need to follow the wall and we'll eventually find him!" Kanoovf had his hands up protectively.  
  
"Okay, but at least let's split up!" Alexander was already ready to head West as Alex was looking East.  
  
"Hey, wait!" The twins looked back to him just as they were about to blast off.  
  
"What?" "What?"  
  
"Don't we need some kind of signal or something?" He realized his mistake as soon as he said it.  
  
"..." "..."  
  
"... Nevermind. Uh, which one should I go with?" His confused glance showed that he really didn't know what to think.  
  
"Uh..." "Uh..."  
  
"Well this is confusing! You two can't even do rock-paper-scissors since you'd always come up with the same! Wouldn't you?"  
  
The twins looked to each other then back to Kanoovf. "Uh, I guess so..." The both said it at the same time with goofy grins on their faces.  
  
So instead, Alex materialized a coin and they flipped it so Kanoovf was now following Alexander.  
  
They flew on for a little while and Kanoovf decided to ask a question. "Say, I never saw Alex use that move before... what was it again?"  
  
"Power Bomb? Well, I guess it is new. To commemorate that I, uh, we both exist now... we thought up a few new moves and now we've got a bigger arsenal... I guess."  
  
"So, how does that one work?"  
  
"Well, when it makes solid contact with its target it draws in its tail and explodes."  
  
"And what if it doesn't make contact?"  
  
He smiled a bit. "Well, then it disappears and the energy goes back to the attacker."  
  
Kanoovf looked back to him and smiled. "Nice." They both continued on, knowing that Alex had heard the whole thing as well.  
  
After about five more minutes they found him.  
  
"So there he is!" Alexander was looking over the small man standing before the wall, looking their way.  
  
"Wow, he's not what I expected!" Kanoovf nearly fell on his bottom as Alex simply... appeared right next to him.  
  
"Hey! What!?"  
  
"Oh, we know Instantaneous Movement, the move the Kais use! It's useful sometimes!"  
  
"..." They simply looked down at the man on the ground.  
  
His skin tone looked more human than even Merlin's had (of course, he had to be at LEAST thousands of years old!), and he had an unconcerned look on his face, that looked surprisingly human! He held some kind of strange staff in his left hand and to his right was some kind of golden slot with a hole in it, obviously meant for the staff.  
  
"That's Kewe." (Sorry, Chaos, but I'm going to change the pronunciation. It's now pronounced 'Keh-way'i', kind of like 'Kawaii'. Well, now that I've got that out of the way, on with the interesting stuff.) "I didn't know she'd be here!"  
  
The twins both did a foot fault as they realized their mistake. "SHE!!!!?????"  
  
"Yeah, can't you tell?"  
  
Kewe noticed them up there and decided to go up and meet them. Upon closer inspection, it became obvious that the two of them had been mistaken. "Hello, Kanoovf! And who are your friends?" The feminine manner and tone solidified their embarrassment at thinking of her that way.  
  
"Oh, these are some new-comers. So why don't you fight them and let us through?" He said it in the nicest way possible, so as to not get his head chewed off.  
  
"Oh! So you don't think I can beat them! Well THAT'S CONFIDENCE!!!"  
  
"Come on hon! You know I didn't mean it that way! Come on! I really didn't!"  
  
"Whatever!" In a huff, she turned to the pair eyeing her strangely.  
  
Upon even closer inspection it was found that the peachish color was made by a multitude of tiny scales that covered her entirely and that she didn't actually have any shoes on! Instead, her feet looked a lot like those of Cell, except purple...  
  
"Alright! Which one of you is going to fight me?" They looked at each other again (seemingly in that habit or something...) and looked cluelessly back to her.  
  
"Uh... coin?" "Coin." And Alex pulled the coin back out of her pocket as Kewe looked on helplessly.  
  
Kanoovf offered some insight to the confused Eternal. "They've got the same amount of power so... if one can, the other can too. You'll have to ask Merlin about the rest because I'm still confused..."  
  
"So, what? They agree on everything!?!?"  
  
"Well, I guess they don't really have a choice. Considering they're the same person!" This came just after they had both called 'Heads' while the coin was in the air.  
  
Kewe put on a nervous grin as she watched the two of them decide who was going to be heads. "Yeah. Right. Whatever..."  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 16 ***~~~~~~  
  
Ah, that's the end of that chapter! Now I'm going to confuse you further as I go into a conversation that may or may not get something done!  
  
Alex: Found her!  
  
Alex Ultra: Great.  
  
Psuda: Yeah, I'm here!  
  
Alex: Great! Now what?  
  
Psuda: Well, I'm not really sure... What do you guys do?  
  
Alex: Well, we mostly do whatever it is we feel like doing. Which means I'm usually bugging him and he's trying to get people out of his house! ^.^  
  
Psuda: Uh, yeah. Right. Okay, whatever. Oh! Hi peoples! I'm Psuda! And I'm an Android, or Cyborg or something like that... See, I was killed and then my dad brought me back with this metal frame-thingy he was working on with some friends! Now I'm really strong and stuff! [Smiles cheerfully]  
  
Alex Ultra: AND she's another character of mine! But I guess you already knew that... See, she comes from a fic that is yet to be named and yet to be posted. Maybe I should get that out already? [Begins pondering that ever-important question. What's for dinner?]  
  
Psuda: And now the brass keeps on making me fight these psychos and stuff. It's kind of fun, but I hate it when people die because of what I did! /.\  
  
Alex Ultra: But it can't really be helped, can it?  
  
Alex: Well Vash does it!  
  
Alex Ultra: Vash the Stampede? Well, he's some kind of freak too.  
  
Alex: Yeah, but I like him!  
  
Alex Ultra: Whatever.  
  
Psuda: Hey, what are you guys talking about?  
  
Alex Ultra: Oh! Uh, nothing really! Hahaha!!  
  
Psuda: Whatever, am I done now?  
  
Alex: Yeah, bye!  
  
Alex Ultra: I'm sure you'll stop by again sometime...  
  
Psuda: Bye!  
  
Okay peoples! Now that I've got this chapter out, it's your turn to write! Review me and tell me what you think! I know you want to!!!  
  
Well,  
  
LATER 


	17. Passage

Okay, before anything else, here's the Reviewer Responses...  
  
Reda: Yes, I am awesome awesomeness, and so is Alex (or is it 'and so are Alex'?). Ugh, this two people thing is confusing sometimes... And Vee, I know what it's like to wake up before you're finished sleeping! It happens to me a lot!  
  
Dragon Fire: I hope you can use the computer now! And don't worry, I'm not holding it against you that the review's short, believe it or not, I've seen LOTS shorter! (ex: 'i like', grammar errors and all...) And I hope Chaos isn't mad at me for taking so long to get this one out...  
  
supersaiyaman: O.o Wow, I've got another fan! COOL! I hope you stick around! Oh, and don't worry, you'll be seeing some of their new powers as this story goes on...  
  
Now, back to the regular stuff...  
  
Hi! I'm back!! [Shocked readers]  
  
Alex: Um, I think you've been away for too long...  
  
Alex Ultra: ... Yeah, no kidding. Oh, and by the way, I've got school (college actually), so updates are pretty much going to be when I do get enough time to write these and am inspired enough for it...  
  
Alex: ... You mean you aren't inspired?  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, no. Actually, my fics are on my mind like, 24/7. It's just that I never find myself in the mood to sit at the computer and type for three hours (average, seriously!), along with the time to do it. It's rare for me!  
  
Alex: Yeah, so instead you play Diablo II?  
  
Alex Ultra: ... OKAY!! On with the story!  
  
Alex: HEY!!  
  
Alex Ultra: And here's a preview!  
  
Kewe/ fighting/ pass/ nifty wall/ metal/ fights/ "WOW"/ big.  
  
How was that? Still confused? Oh well... that's what I'm here for!  
  
~~~~~~*** PASSAGE ***~~~~~~  
  
"Um, how about you take heads, and I'll take tails." "Yeah, fine by me." Alexander's head was the one that nodded, so it's safe to say he had heads.  
  
"Okay, Kanoovf? Could you flip for us?"  
  
"Uh... sure." Kanoovf took the coin, without even looking at it, and flipped it from about ten feet off the ground, mimicking the way Alex had done it earlier. It went another ten feet higher, then came to the ground, digging a small hole from just spinning so fast.  
  
Alex dug the small coin out from under the dirt it threw up (it didn't land hard, it was just spinning so fast that it dug in the dirt...) and looked at how it stopped. "Heads!"  
  
"Cool!" Alexander started walking toward Kewe and stretching his muscles.  
  
Alex smirked and stood beside Kanoovf.  
  
Kanoovf looked confusedly at the human. "Don't you want to fight?"  
  
"Hmm? I AM fighting! Remember?" Alex smiled and watched Kanoovf's reaction; he was confused for only a moment, however. Then he put on a 'whatever' look and decided to watch the fight.  
  
Alexander and Kewe were deciding on the terms of the fight. "Right here, right now. The monsters are part of the field, including the ones in the air. Okay?"  
  
Kewe nodded, and powered up. Her eyes glowed purple as her scales shimmered, creating a similar effect to the Super Saiyan transformation. When finished she was at a new level of power, and she seemed to have grown bigger, if only a bit. As far as coloring, her eyes had changed from green to a deep shade of purple, and her scales seemed to shimmer constantly, changing color all the time.  
  
"My turn?" Alexander didn't even wait for a confirmation before powering up himself. Without even unfolding his arms he pulled his head back and stared into the sky. As his ki surrounded him in that golden aura, he closed his eyes and brought his arms to his sides. After about three seconds like this, he brought his head down and flexed his arms. His eyes shone bright white as his ki pulsed and ripped through the air. Slowly, his coloring changed from bright yellow, to that familiar bright orange.  
  
Slowly, he calmed down and looked at his hands, relatively unchanged. "Whoa... I didn't know I had lost that much power!"  
  
Alex suddenly looked like she struck on something. "Or have I?" She smiled just as quickly. "No, I guess not, just re-focused..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shall we get started then?"  
  
"Sure." Alexander took the first punch, launching himself off after the shimmering form before him.  
  
Smiling, she blocked it and brought her knee to his gut. While he sputtered for a while she spun and slammed him in the back with both fists, sending him into the ground.  
  
While she powered up an attack, she found herself blocking one that came from the hole, her own attack forgotten.  
  
As she dealt with the beam of energy, she heard some mumbling come from the hole just as the smoke cleared. And there he stood, steady as ever.  
  
She only really heard the last word. "... SPEED!!!!" Immediately his ki flared and his body seemed to pulse and grow, every muscle doubling, then tripling in size! He seemed to almost be in pain as he screamed with every movement, and still he grew.  
  
"What is this attack?" Kanoovf was asking himself, without realizing the person with the answer was still standing right beside him.  
  
"Chi-Energy Supercharge. There's three of them, one for speed, strength, and endurance. This one's speed, but they all work basically the same: fills the muscles with as much energy as they can possibly stand, then ready them for that particular use. Goku has a similar technique, except this one is a far more effective, if on only one skill..."  
  
As she said this, Alexander's muscles had stopped growing, and now shrank until they were back to their original size, but just looking at him told volumes. It said that he was ready for anything.  
  
With a short chuckle, he fazed out, and reappeared right behind Kewe. "So, you're a speedy one, huh?"  
  
"Well, I'm not one to brag!" Without warning, she fazed out herself and tried to slam him in the back, gathering air where he used to be, and getting a head in the gut. While she reeled from this, she was thrown away as Alexander blasted his aura.  
  
Not wanting to slow down at all, Kewe recovered and kicked for his head. Not only was her kick blocked, but she had to block a hit from her opponent. The both of them found themselves in a volley of kicks and punches that Kanoovf couldn't even follow.  
  
Alex had her eyes closed, apparently watching the fight through her brother's eyes.  
  
Then, without warning, she shot her eyes open and yelped in surprise. And at the same time, Alexander was knocked out of the sky. "Aw, shoot."  
  
Alexander was shifting around in the rubble that used to be part of the cliff they were fighting over. 'Aw, shoot. That was dumb...' He was just about to blast his way out when he sensed a volley of energy blasts coming down toward him, and guarded instead.  
  
The first few only seemed to dig away at the rubble on top of him, then he felt the shock of a bunch of them hitting him head on. Seeing his opportunity, he dodged one blast, then simply flew out of the hole at maximum speed, digging a small trench in his wake.  
  
Once out in open air again, he turned toward Kewe, still at maximum speed, and landed a powerful hit to her forehead.  
  
Her shock didn't last long, and she quickly brought her head down. And it was blocked just as Alexander thrust his other fist into her gut, flew behind her kicking her in the back, and launching a massive attack down after her, which made contact with her before she hit the ground and blew up in fantastic fashion! All of this before Kanoovf even realized he had gotten out of the hole!  
  
Kewe fell limply out of the sky, and even seemed to have lost a lot of that extra size, as well as the shimmering look.  
  
Kanoovf looked from the unconscious Kewe up to Alexander, who was smiling widely while breathing rather hard. "Um, you are vicious, you know that?" Alexander responded immediately, smiling even more brightly and relaxing a bit.  
  
Alex laughed from her place beside him. "Uh, yeah well. It's not like she made it easy! But I guess she's just not used to her opponents being as fast as she is, so she's not very good at predicting things!" She was silent for a moment. "Oh! Does that mean we win?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah!! He, um, let's see if we can get her back up?"  
  
"YEAH! She's still gotta open the door for us!" Kanoovf took off with Alex just behind.  
  
Alexander was there first, though he just waited for Kanoovf, who would probably know more than them about how best to go about waking her.  
  
It didn't take long, Kanoovf healed her a bit, and she woke up pretty quick. "What!? Who? Oh, right. Well, that was embarrassing! Losing to a newcomer!"  
  
"And a human at that..."  
  
"Human! They're human!?"  
  
"You should have seen them when they first arrived!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah, now can you open the gate for us?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Follow me." She got up and flew off to where she had left the staff, and the others followed.  
  
"Now, I'm not going to say I think it's too dangerous in there, but don't be letting your guard down..." She picked up the staff, stuck the head to the golden hole, which flashed, moving the glow to the staff. Then she smacked the head of the staff against the crystal wall.  
  
At first, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Then it started sparkling, in similar fashion to how she had just a minute ago, vivid blues, reds, pinks, yellows, purples, and all the other colors of the rainbow mixed into a pattern-less sparkle that made the twins watch with immense interest.  
  
The glowing subsided, leaving an opening behind. "Well, there you go. Hurry up, it'll close in a minute." The three of them went on through, not knowing exactly what to expect (well, Kanoovf knew, but that's beside the point...).  
  
After a short time, the doorway closed behind them. "Well, now what?"  
  
"We go on, what else?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
A screeching scream from not too far off alerted them to an attack. A strange creature with hard black skin jumped out from their left, with large claws and teeth bared.  
  
A swift hit to the jaw was enough to kill it, as well as leave a bloody mess on Alex's fist. "Ugh, what was that?" She used some of her ki to burn the smelly mess away.  
  
"Black Razor beast, they aren't too bad when on their own, but they usually hunt in large groups." He smiled a little. "Welcome to the northern half!"  
  
Crack!  
  
A sound from behind them alerted them at the last second to a rather large group of similar beasts. "I'd say the first one was just a distraction..." Without any warning, a bunch of them gathered together and formed a powerful energy attack between them, which they promptly fired at the travelers.  
  
Alexander stepped in front of the blast and stopped it with his bare hands, only to have it separate into a bunch of smaller blasts that went around and took him on all sides.  
  
Kanoovf smirked, amused. That is until he felt a spike in the ki of both of the twins.  
  
As Alexander emerged from the smoke, flaring ki causing his clothes to flap in the wind and make him look very heroic, Alex was showing much the same attitude.  
  
As Kanoovf watched on, Alex moved beside Alexander, sister beside brother, and continued to power up. The both of them were shouting in an angry/focused way, never taking their eyes off the group of strange creatures before them.  
  
Almost as if taking some kind of invisible cue, the both of them opened their eyes wide and brought their fists to their sides, which were shining with a great power.  
  
"TWINS FURY!!!" As they both said this in unison they blasted their gathered ki toward each other, creating an even larger, more powerful attack that they both launched toward the unsuspecting creatures.  
  
"Bad aim." Kanoovf almost snorted as he saw the attack miss each and every one of the monsters, who dodged the light without a second thought.  
  
But he was proven wrong when the attack shattered into several pieces, seeming to have been created for that distinct purpose as each piece found its target in the chest of a separate beast.  
  
The twins had a smirk on their faces as they watched their little light show.  
  
"Well, that's one thing out of the way... so let's move on." As Alex said this, the entire area was obliterated, leaving nothing but the three warriors behind.  
  
Kanoovf was left slightly speechless by this show of power and control, but he shrugged it off thinking 'Eh, I've seen better...'. "All right, then follow me."  
  
After a few minutes more walking (after getting out of that crater, of course...) they found themselves in some kind of valley, and on the other side of the desert-like area was a mountain range.  
  
Kanoovf stopped and pointed to the mountains. "The next challenge is to make it through there..."  
  
"What? Some mountain scaling?"  
  
"What's so chall...en...ging... Uh, never mind..." As Alex spoke the mountains suddenly came to life, revealing humongous robot-like creatures decked out in the armor that made them look like mountains.  
  
The three closest to them looked down on the little insects that activated them.  
  
"Analysis... Number: 3. Power: Unknown. Response: Destroy."  
  
"WOW!! Look at them! They're HUGE!!!" Alex was marveling over them, as they looked the three scraggly 'warriors' over.  
  
"Yeah. And they're about to attack us, if we want to get to the other side, we'll have to fight our way through them..."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Alexander was showing more than a little bit of worry in his voice. Seeing that Kanoovf was perfectly serious, he looked the monstrosities over again. "Then again, I suppose this could be fun!" The smirk on both his and Alex's face told volumes.  
  
As they stepped forward, the Gigantrons attacked.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of chapter 17 ***~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, I am evil, aren't I?  
  
Hey! I had to call them SOMETHING!!! That's what I picked!  
  
Alex: By the way, he's referring to calling them Gigantrons.  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, you never told me what they WERE called!  
  
Alex: Quaderniumats (Qua-der-nee-you-mats).  
  
Alex Ultra: 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked...' Uh... like I said, Gigantrons.  
  
Yeah, Gigantrons... Okay! THEY'RE CALLED GIGANTRONS!!! Even if that's not their name...  
  
DARN YOU MERLIN!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH COMPLICATED NAMES!?!?  
  
Okay, I'm better now. Review please!  
  
LATER 


	18. FierySkies

Yo, this is me. This chapter is up now.  
  
YES, THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER!! I've finally finished chapter 18, and have posted it (or else you wouldn't be reading this, would you?).  
  
But first, the Reviewer Responses:  
  
Reda: Hi again! I know they're awesome! But Vee, she's right; overconfidence is almost always the downfall of anyone. That's why Alex always stays on the brink of under confidence! That way she continues to push harder than she probably really needs too. (Alex: I HEARD THAT! Who says I'm not confident enough!?!? Alex Ultra: Me! Alex: Whatever, hey, where's the cheese? Alex Ultra: Behind the Salami.) Okay. Anyway, I hope you don't fall too far into the trap of overconfidence! (Remember Frieza...)  
  
What? That's it!? Where did DF go?  
  
~~~~~~*** FIERYSKIES ***~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, LET'S GO!!!" As the Gigantrons advanced the three of them flew off to attack.  
  
"Watch yourselves!" As Kanoovf went after one of them, the twins went to work on the other two.  
  
"Yeah!" Alex just dived down to avoid a swing from one of the giant monsters. Taking the time to get in closer, she got an awakening as she got a heavy blow from her blind side, which sent her reeling into the ground.  
  
Alexander, alerted by this, was a bit more careful as he tried to get in closer. He dodged one arm, then the other, and found that he couldn't get much closer because he was dodging the entire time.  
  
"Darn, this isn't working!" 'They're too fast!' Alex jumped out of the way just as her monster slammed the back of its hand straight into the ground.  
  
With a smirk, Alex flew over to her twin's monster and started drawing its fire. Despite that her monster was coming, she had an idea that would be of benefit.  
  
As the creature tried to swat her with the layer of needles that made up its palm, Alexander was dodging the other.  
  
Then, he looked up at the palm of the hand he was dodging, and started a power up. "Fiery... ORB!!!" Just before the hand came down, he launched the attack to the side, sending him safely off to the side just as the monsters arm crashed into the red-hot ball of energy.  
  
Alex flew up into the air and powered an attack of her own. "AaaaaAAAHHHH!!!" With a shout, she launched it at the ground just in front of the robot that was chasing her.  
  
'She missed!' Kanoovf looked away from his own robot just long enough to see Alex's attack NOT hit the monster! But he changed his mind when he saw the ground beneath it crumble, leaving it buried beneath newly raised ground. 'Maybe not...' He left them to what they were going to do and finished off his own bot.  
  
A loud explosion was all that signified the loss of one of the arms on their bot. Alexander's attack had served its purpose.  
  
Several bright beams of energy emitted from the ground where the other bot had landed. One of them just barely singed Alex's back as she was caught unawares. The bot had dug itself out and was now firing on her from the ground!  
  
Taking refuge on the other side of the bot Alexander was now fighting, she concentrated on calling up an old skill.  
  
After only a moment, several balls of ki suddenly appeared in the air around her, giving the appearance from a distance that she was surrounded by an aura of incredible proportions.  
  
As Alexander got beneath his gigantron and fired an attack at the pivot between its four legs, Alex slowly rose higher to the skies.  
  
As Alexander's robot fell over from the lack of legs, Alex started spinning the balls of ki around her at high velocity. "Omni Bubbles!" The speed of the spinning globes continued to increase until she could no longer be seen within.  
  
"FIERY SKIES FALLING ATTACK!!!" With that announcement she sent the whole spinning mess straight into the ground!  
  
The spherical mass of energy slammed into and swallowed the giant creature on the ground. Slowly tearing away at its armor and ripping through its more sensitive parts. Until it came to the creature's power core.  
  
The immense bright light was all that was seen or heard of the explosion that came from the monster's energy core, as the strange spinning attack absorbed the energy from the attack. The attack seemed to glow brighter as it continued to grind away at the remnants of the creature.  
  
A small opening in the top appeared as Alex lowered herself back into its center. As she pulled it back into the sky it seemed to dissipate as she slowed it down. She allowed the energy to go back to where it belonged.  
  
Alexander backed away just as an immense attack landed itself directly in the stomach of his bot and blew it to pieces, exposing the core. Which pulsed twice, then exploded, leaving a crater twice the size of the original Gigantron.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Alexander healed a scratch on his left arm as Alex healed her burned back.  
  
Kanoovf came over to the twins. "Not bad, I was afraid I might have to cut in!"  
  
"Yeah, and that wasn't easy either!" Alex looked annoyed, and just a bit tired. "Is there anything else we should know about them? Do they have any nuclear missiles?"  
  
"Oh come on! You know you could handle a NUCLEAR attack!"  
  
Neither of the twins looked amused.  
  
"Okay, there's nothing else. Not that those creatures have. And once we get by the rest of this range we'll be at the pole." He laughed nervously. "Well, now you know why they keep the planet separated!"  
  
"Hehe, yeah, right." The twins decided to stick together from then on.  
  
From there, the fights got more and more intense as the Gigantrons continued to change their strategies. Rather than simply swinging their arms around, they started spinning. Firing their back cannons and swinging their arms at high speeds. Somewhere along the line the twins started using Instantaneous movement to teleport beneath the monsters and take out their legs, which were only good for holding the monsters up anyway.  
  
At another point Alexander found himself between the needled hands of one of the monsters and managed to grab on to one on each side and it off. With a lot of effort he managed to get enough leverage to throw the monster over his head and on its back. Then he used his energy blasts to blow through the vulnerable palms and rob it of its defenses. In a furied burst of energy he then began beating on the poor defenseless creature. Within a minute he had found his way to the core and forcefully pulled it from its place. Throwing it into the air he launched an attack that detonated it in mid-air.  
  
Upon seeing this spectacle Kanoovf turned to Alex. "Your brother is getting..."  
  
"YEAH!! HAHA!! TAKE THAT YOU ANNOYING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Um, you two are getting a bit too vicious for comfort..."  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. It's just that these things are getting to be annoying!" Alexander was breathing hard as he floated over to the other two.  
  
"And I think the blood got to my head!" The red in his face was testament to that.  
  
"Well, you can take a breather now, 'cause we're done."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kanoovf pointed down to a small house in a large clearing in a valley cut off from the Gigantrons by a large circular cliff. "We can go in there to rest up. Get something to eat. Then we can leave."  
  
"Aw, I was just starting to have fun!" Alex had pulled the arm off of the bot Alexander had just disabled and was now swinging it around.  
  
Kanoovf smiled. "Now you see why he made another world."  
  
The twins simultaneously smiled identical grins. "Eh, yeah!"  
  
They then decided that it would be okay to go rest, powered out of Super 2 (they had decided to do go to Super 2 half-way through to get the most from their training) and went to the little house.  
  
As they ate, Alex spoke up. "You know, today was kinda fun."  
  
"Okay, and?"  
  
"Well, I still can't get over the feeling that I'm not really used to this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Alexander spoke up. "Well, it seems like I would start using one body more than the other one."  
  
"Like we weren't really working together, more like I was going back to having only one and watching with the other."  
  
"So what do you propose to do about it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking I would split up. You know, go to two different places?" Alexander said this just as he managed to choke down a roasted chicken. (The whole chicken)  
  
"But first. How do we get out of here anyway?"  
  
"Well, there's a doorway in here that leads back to Merlin's place. How do you think he keeps it stocked?"  
  
The twins looked puzzled for a moment, the smiled. "Eh, I guess you're right! That does make sense!"  
  
As they finished off the rest of what they had prepared for themselves, Merlin walked in on them. "Well, there you are! I see that you managed to stay alive."  
  
"Yeah, and then some!"  
  
Merlin managed a little chuckle. "Ah yes. So you had a good time?" Alex nodded as Alexander downed another drumstick (having decided it was better to eat it in pieces). "Of course. Well, the reason I came here is because of what you said to Kanoovf a bit ago." This caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I agree. So I was thinking about it, and a good way to accomplish it would be through the gate."  
  
"Ookay..."  
  
"Come see me when you're finished."  
  
"Done!" "Done!"  
  
Merlin stopped in his tracks. "Um, then follow me..." 'Okay. Perhaps not quite as much as the Saiyans...'  
  
~~ In Merlin's Chambers ~~  
  
"You see this Black Hole?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like my Warp Gates. And that's what it is, right?"  
  
"Yes. It leads to the Zero Dimension. A practically limitless world of energy."  
  
"Um, like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe that's what the Earth Guardians call it. However, their entrances happen to be on the opposite side of the primary body." He called up an image that looked a bit like an elongated egg. It was basically a white oval. "This is where everything happens. It has an immense gravity that increases the closer you get to the equator. Not only that, but it has an Elemental randomness that increases in severity the closer you get to maximum gravity."  
  
"Okay, but what does this have to do with us separating?"  
  
"Well, the gateway changes frequency every thirty seconds. So if you each go in but at different times, you will get the same training, but in different dimensions. And the outer world it is connected to will also be different."  
  
"Sounds good! So when do we go? And how do we get back?"  
  
"You go whenever you feel like it. It really doesn't matter. And you get back the same way you came. As soon as the thirty seconds passes, the gateway disappears. So don't be expecting to come back that way."  
  
The twins nodded, as did Kanoovf, who then stood up. "Well, if you two are leaving, then I'm going to go home." Seeing the confused stares, he responded. "What? Do you think that the only thing we do here is train? We do need to sleep every now and then!"  
  
"Yeah. Good point."  
  
~~  
  
"Well, this is it."  
  
"Yeah. See me later!" They looked at each other, then broke out in laughter.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get over that! But you know, one of us has to go first."  
  
"But which one?"  
  
They thought about it for a time, then they both sprang up and shouted. "IDEA!!" "IDEA!!"  
  
They each shot out an orb of energy. One blue, one red. They connected the two and spun them around on a string of energy until it snapped, sending one toward the gate and the other away.  
  
Alex was going in first.  
  
They waved each other off, then went their separate ways. For the first time ever.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 18 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it? I wanna know!  
  
Okay, here's the thing, just to keep to confusing anybody. From chapter to chapter they will switch. But not the chapter you read on the little selector thing. In fact, this is technically chapter 5-5. The fifth part of the fifth chapter! Also, chapter 5 has like 8 or so parts, so six doesn't start just yet. Sorry if it's confusing! ;P So when chapter 6-1 starts, it will be Alex whom the story will follow. Then Chapter 7 will follow Alexander.  
  
Don't worry, I'll tell you when the switch is made. ;P  
  
Alex: The next chapter is GREAT!!  
  
Alex Ultra: Uh, huh?  
  
Alex: I think it's so cool! [Hugs the plushy of secret character] Hey! Why'd you say 'secret character'?  
  
Alex Ultra: 'Cause it's a SECRET!!  
  
Alex: Oh... Okay! Whatever!  
  
Uh, yeah.  
  
LATER 


	19. Ultra

Hi! I'm back again! And now I've made my decision.  
  
But first, for the Reviewer Responses:  
  
Reda: [Hands Reda a block of Cheese] ^.^ Now Vee, what did I tell you about overconfidence? It's okay if you go put yourself in a life or death situation, but fighting Alex is just WAY TOO MUCH! (She tends to leave people quivering on the brink of death, healing them, and then beating them to a quivering pulp again. [Shivers] And she's especially bad when she's in a bad mood...) Alex: Yep, I won't kill anyone, but I WILL make them wish I had. ^.^ Alex Ultra: Dude, if I were you, I wouldn't challenge her. You can challenge Alexander tho! He'll just chop your head off! Nice and quick-like. (I think he's taken a liking to swords...) Alexander: [Snickers] Now get on with it already! Author boy! Alex: Hey, that's my line... Alexander: I know! ^.^  
  
Dragon Fire: YAY!! You're back! [Apologetic stare] Don't be angry with me?! Please?! Oh, and Alex wants you to know that it's not her fault. And I'll second that. When it gets that bad, she suddenly yells at me to 'GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU WRITE FOR IT!!!!!!!' O.o Hehe, like I said, I'm sorry. But I have a question. Is Chaos like a cat-person? You know, with the ears and stuff? 'Cause you called her a house-cat (and I'm just generally a curious person... ^.^).  
  
Well, that's all of em!  
  
Here's some reasons why my fictions tend to go slowly.  
  
School (Do I need to explain it?)  
  
Time (Perfection takes time. [Gets whacked by Alex] Alex: Don't let your ego get big! Alex Ultra: [Rubs bump on back of head])  
  
Volume (I have 11 fiction pieces, and more coming. Seven are on FanFiction.net, and four more are on FictionPress.com. And I have people yelling at me to update on both sites, and several stories. I feel so loved! ^_^')  
  
My CD Player (I need it to write, and I just now found the darn thing! AND my headphones are broke! I need to get 'em replaced, but I just don't have the money!)  
  
My Parents (They think I need to do something constructive with my time, I say this is constructive, but they just don't care. As long as I'm not making money off of it, to them (Well, my dad anyway) it's just a complete waste of time. He thinks I should be working on cars instead. (Bleah! I can't stand working on cars! But he makes me help him anyway! And just about anything else he can think of...))  
  
The Computer (It's a freakin' piece of Gateway junk. We still need a Dell. And the desk is falling apart. My dad recently sat on the chair while the arm was hanging on the keyboard deck; basically, he pulled the whole darn thing down.)  
  
Well, I could probably complain about a hundred more things. But those are about all the ones that really matter. ^_^' Sorry, I just needed to get that out.  
  
Hey! Have I mentioned that I got my first flame? Ya! Someone named SuperBoi_Cool flamed my Inuyasha fic! ^.^ And as it turns out, that's all he even does! Which solidifies my view that flames are useless and pointless!  
  
Well, enough celebrating. I'll bet you're yelling at me to get on with it already. Well, here it is.  
  
Chapter 5-5  
  
~~~~~~*** ULTRA ***~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, let's get on with this." Alex flew into the portal, and Alexander watched her go.  
  
~ Alexander ~  
  
Everything was fine for a while, then, like a pair of scissors, something snapped. He couldn't hear her thoughts anymore! 'What happened!? What's going on?'  
  
A bunch of high-pitched squeals suddenly erupted in his head. "AH!!!" Clutching his skull he tried to weather them, but he felt like his head was being ripped apart!  
  
Suddenly, Merlin's voice drowned it out. "Alexander! Calm down! This is merely an effect of being on so strikingly different time rates. Just go through, and it should go away..." Taking a deep breath, Alexander took his advice, and went through.  
  
~ Alex ~  
  
{Oh, god. I hope this works!}  
  
{Alexander?}  
  
{Huh?}  
  
{Oh! Good! I thought I'd lost you! I've been trying to reach you!}  
  
{REACH ME HOW? All I heard was a bunch of loud annoying squeaks!}  
  
{Squeaks?}  
  
Alexander then sent a sound to Alex that 'sounded' remarkably like the sounds he had heard only moments before. {Like that...}  
  
{Ow! Well, I'll bet it was 'cause I was going faster than you were.}  
  
Alexander blinked, and Alex could tell he was thinking something, and she was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing. {Um, I didn't think of that. How come?}  
  
{Well, I guess, if even for a little while, were truly separate. And to me, it was more like a couple of hours! Oh, and you may want to notice the little plant at the back of the little house thingy... and the tree out front.}  
  
Alex was referring to the two most important things in those entire dimensions right then. At the back of each building, was a single Senzu- beanstalk. And out front, were the same tree that was found in Other- World, the one that provided apples so nutritious they kept someone full for months at a time. (Except maybe a Saiyan...)  
  
{Hmm, not exactly first-class...}  
  
Alex laughed. {That's exactly what I thought!}  
  
In the small building there were only two rooms. The main room served as the bedroom, living room, and whatever else someone would want to make of it. And off to the side was the Bathroom, with the bare minimums.  
  
"Well, no time better than the present..." Using the split-form technique, she got to what she had gone there to do.  
  
~ Alexander ~  
  
"Hmm..." Alexander looked around at the accommodations. "Well, at least there is one..." He was pressing his hand down on one of the two cot-like beds, finding it to be remarkably hard. Almost like stone! "Hmm, I wonder..." Slowly, he laid down on top of it, finding that it DID sag. There was enough sag in it, under the higher gravity, to make it almost comfortable.  
  
"Ugh, well, now what?" He was talking to himself, finding it almost surprisingly easy.  
  
Before he knew he had, he fell asleep.  
  
~ Alex ~  
  
At that time, Alex was hard at work. Her training was taking a new turn. Rather than fighting herself, she was now fighting the environment!  
  
Merlin's favorite feature of the time chamber was the environment. He did not need to provide any challenges for fighters, because the entire planet provided an unpredictable environment that pushed warriors to their maximum. At the brink of the deadly zone was a field that was always covered in ice. Beyond that was a strip of fire so vast, that it made even the most archaic visions of hell look mild. And near the equator, the gravity was so intense that the very ground seemed to be constantly falling in upon itself. Like a giant whirlpool that seemed to be constantly taking in the ground and spitting out spikes of the strange white material that world was made of, only to swallow it again.  
  
And even at maximum power, this was still a challenge for her. She had never gone this deep on her previous adventures into the time chamber. And she doubted that any of the Z-warriors ever had either. The most that any of them had ever spoken of was the endless fields of ice and fire.  
  
Her thoughts wandered for only a moment, but it was long enough. "AAHH!!" A large spike of the strange, almost fluid material found its way to her arm.  
  
Careful to continue dodging the large spikes, she made her way away from the equator. Still holding her now ravenously bleeding arm, she made it to the fire fields.  
  
'Well, I'll have to use my energy to keep them away. But at least there's solid ground...' Slowly, she managed to find an area where she could settle down.  
  
Wincing at the pain shooting up her arm, she knew she would have to do something soon, or risk falling unconscious. Something that could mean the end of her.  
  
'Shoot. I'm using all that's left just to hold off the fire!' With almost no energy left for healing, she tried to think. Finding it increasingly difficult. The blood was rushing from her head and was staining the ground.  
  
She was just contemplating trying to find a better spot when her hand rested on the pouch at her side. 'SENZU!!!' She couldn't think of a way to express how glad she was that she had thought to bring those along.  
  
Quickly sticking her good hand in the pouch, she managed to fish out one of the beans.  
  
The flames were beginning to get dangerously close, her lack of energy allowing them to close in on her.  
  
Quickly, she crunched down on the slightly sour bean. Finding that it took far more energy to swallow than it seemed it should have.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. She began to panic, and the last of her energy seemed to have left, as the fire seemed to swallow her whole.  
  
It seemed, if only for a moment, that the fires of that world had won. That she would never leave.  
  
A gust of wind leapt from the ground around her, taking a large circle of the flames and springing them around her as she got up off the ground.  
  
She could feel her power returning to her. A small tingling along where the cut in her arm was told her that would no longer be a problem. And having her power return to her felt even better! Her energy flowed through her so quickly and forcefully that the fire around her seemed to follow. Like a moth to the flame, the flame came to her. Surrounding her in a spiraling column of burning red fire!  
  
She had come close to death! And now she thought she could never have felt so ALIVE! The very atmosphere near her crackled and swam as it seemed to have found a new center! Like the winds around the eye of the hurricane; the air, the forever burning fire, even the ground seemed to have begun to revolve around her!  
  
~ Alexander ~  
  
Alexander was awake now, and was even training in a field of fire identical to the one Alex was in at that very moment. But something was wrong.  
  
Frowning, he tried to think. He was pushing himself as hard as he felt he could, but he couldn't get over this strange, itchy feeling. Like there was more to it.  
  
With almost too much vigor, he called up a wave of cold energy and froze a mass of fire in place. A strange, hot ice took its place and he immediately landed a punch that shattered the whole thing into a million pieces, which he immediately incinerated with a blast of energy that could have been considered overkill.  
  
He couldn't get over that feeling. His heart was racing and he felt alert. No matter how far he pushed, no matter what he did, none of it felt like enough. He started punching the ground with all the force and speed he could come up with, but it didn't even make a dent in the welling surge of energy.  
  
With one final shout, he allowed the feeling to take over. Yelling at nothing in particular, he focused his energy through his body, trying to alleviate the burning need he felt.  
  
He didn't know it at the time, but Alex was doing the same thing.  
  
~ Alex ~  
  
At that moment, when Alexander joined her in that feeling, it was as if someone had simply torn down the floodgate. And she could suddenly feel energy that she had never felt before! But it felt good! It felt natural! It felt.... almost perfect.  
  
~ Both ~  
  
Two of them, connected by an impossible bond. And now they were sharing in something they never thought possible.  
  
The flames around them seemed to burn brighter with every second. The impossible waves of energy continued to burn at them until it happened.  
  
Simultaneously, they opened their eyes. Each was burning a bright crimson, and the very air around them seemed to bend to their command as the flames pulsed, grew greater, then seemed to become irrelevant. Their auras alone was enough to shower the land in a bright red glow bright enough to put the worlds flames to shame.  
  
And through it all, Merlin watched from where he was. With interest, he watched as they ascended to the next level.  
  
"Well, now. I wonder how it will happen?"  
  
~ Alex ~  
  
Confused, yet at a strange peace, Alex stood. The energy surrounding her felt foreign, yet at the same time it felt like an integral part of her. She knew it was hers, and after only a moment, she wondered how she had ever lived without it.  
  
Merlin watched with interest as she glowed a bright, ruby-red color.  
  
A smile crossed his face, the change was coming.  
  
Slowly, like some strange metamorphosis, the changes came.  
  
First, she grew a tail. A tail that snaked and whipped and finally extended to show its full length, covered in fur as red as her eyes and hair.  
  
And second, her ears changed. Moving up the sides of her head they seemed to hide themselves in the flaming locks of her hair, elongating as they did so.  
  
Merlin couldn't see what happened behind the wall of her hair, so he decided he would check back later and moved on to Alexander.  
  
~ Alexander ~  
  
Alexander's changes were little more obvious.  
  
He had grown a tail that was rather similar to his sister's, but that's where the similarity ended.  
  
As he seemed to clench and pull his energy to his back, two shining wings, almost like those of a large bat, extended from his back. The overall effect was something that gave him the appearance of having power, and a grace that was almost heavenly.  
  
The wings were so clear, and shimmered with an ethereal splendor that Merlin was led to come to the conclusion that they were made primarily of energy, having only minimal connection to his physical form. He had seen such a thing only a few times. Normally, it was only visible when the owner was at a very high level of power.  
  
~ Merlin's chamber ~  
  
Merlin sat in his chair, rubbing his chin. "Hmm... It would appear that, though they are still quite similar, even now they are growing apart. Good, that will make training easier on them. Though they may not want to fully separate..."  
  
Placing his palms together, he came across another thought. "So young, and so powerful... I had always known that the first eternal from that world would be a human, but not quite so quickly." He looked to the small green stone at the center of the room, the one from which the images of the twins filled the room. "I just hope it is enough when they finally face him, and they know not to push their luck when they do before they're ready."  
  
With a sigh, he brought another thought to mind. "Though, I suppose they aren't Eternals just yet... I shouldn't be talking like it's over. I'm sure there is quite a way to go yet... Hmm, I suppose all I can do now is to show them the way."  
  
~ Alex ~  
  
'What is this feeling?' Every muscle, every joint, every fiber of her body was absolutely radiating. She was positively overfilling with energy.  
  
And she could see, and feel practically everything around her! {Hey! Alexander!}  
  
{I know, I feel it too.}  
  
{What just happened?}  
  
{I don't know... And neither do you.}  
  
{Yeah, but I suspect...}  
  
Just then, Merlin seemed to have appeared before her eyes. It then started to say something. "Don't be alarmed. And if you ask any questions, I won't be able to answer. This is a pre-recorded message. If I've sent it to you, that mean you've gone through the change, just as I expected you would. I'd always felt that it would be a human to finally break that barrier between the energies."  
  
With a short sigh, he continued. "Now, you're probably wondering what just happened. And why you've changed. Honestly, at the time I'm recording this, I don't know how you've changed. But I can tell you the why." Alex looked herself over, finding her tail.  
  
{Whoa! I've got a tail!} Alexander's voice expressed the thought she had at that moment.  
  
{Yeah! Me too!}  
  
"The reason why, is because your body now expresses the truest form of your soul. I've been told that this transformation is quite unlike any before it. That you should now feel at peace, and yet at the same time ready to react quickly and at any time to anything. You should feel powerful, and yet at the same time in complete control. Part of this has to do with how this transformation is brought about.  
  
"And this is the reason I felt that no Saiyan would reach this level. You see, this change is brought on by ONE feeling. ONE thought that crosses the barriers between all the energies. And in all the cases I've witnessed so far, all except Kinkilla of course, that feeling, that thought, was always a non-negative one. And that thought has always been very strong. As strong as the desire for revenge, or stronger, but not something that makes you want to hit something. That's fine for Super Saiyans, but they all seem to agree that it happened when they felt most 'alive'. Some felt happy, others felt pained, and still others felt almost as if they had watched it all.  
  
"I haven't seen it yet, so I can't tell you yet what my take on yours is. Honestly, I don't even know where you are right now. Although I'm sure that you're thinking something incredible just happened.  
  
"Now I know that you don't really know me all that well. But I've been watching you for a long time, as with the rest of those on Earth. And I can say this with confidence. I am proud of you. You and others have made me glad to be human.  
  
"However, there is little I can do for you now except provide a little guidance. So don't think you have to be a stranger. If you're facing a problem, ask, and I will help you in any way I can." He seemed to think for a moment, then he looked back up. "Well, I suppose you're the first human to have reached this level. Which, I suppose, entitles you to naming it." He smiled. "I'll be interested to see what you come up with!" He waved, and disappeared from view.  
  
{Well... that was interesting...}  
  
{Yeah.} Alex was unconsciously rubbing her tail, still amazed at how natural it really felt.  
  
As her ruby-red eyes scanned the landscape, she only just then realized that the flames had backed away from her, forming a perfect circle around her, fifty feet in each direction. And she hadn't even realized that she was pushing them away.  
  
With a smile, she decided that that had been enough training for a while, and started walking back away from the equator.  
  
Away from the spot that had awakened something in her, that she never knew was even there.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 19 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well? How was it?  
  
And can you believe that this one chapter took the ENTIRE day to write? (A lot of that is my dad's fault though...)  
  
Alex: Wow! I was there, and NOW my heart is racing!  
  
Alexander: Yeah! You made us sound COOL!  
  
Alex Ultra: Uh... hehe. Okay, that's good, right?  
  
Alex: Yeah. But it's them that really decide it.  
  
Nayana: [Pokes head in] Um, guys?  
  
Alex Ultra: Huh? What is it?  
  
Nayana: [Points to a strange monster that looks like... PORK CHOPS!?!?] That.  
  
Alex Ultra: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?!?  
  
Nayana: I was gonna cook something to eat, and I think I added some of the wrong spices...  
  
Alex Ultra: [Looks over the spice bottles] The Spice of Life? X.x Oh, great.  
  
Alex: O.o Wow! That's one BIG hunk of meat! [Fires a blast that roasts the thing alive, until it's dead... again]  
  
Twins: Yum! [begin chowing down]  
  
Nayana: Um, I'm gonna go...  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, they scare me too.  
  
Nayana: No! They're making me hungry!  
  
Alex Ultra: X_x Oh...  
  
Uh... yeah.  
  
LATER 


	20. A Little Bit Of Super Saiyan

Wow! Can you believe this is the twentieth chapter? It seems like only yesterday that I started this fic!  
  
Well, enough with the remembering and stuff... let's get started with the Reviewer Responses.  
  
Reda: Vee, you're funny! ;) Can you believe it slipped my mind you were a Saiyan? I kept on picturing you as a Veemon! (Strange, disturbing, scary? Yes, yet somehow it seemed to fit... O.o) Oh, and Reda, you're not wrong, but you're also not totally right. It IS possible for him to get a tail similar to theirs... In fact, they will now have more trouble with being mistaken for Saiyan, but that's beside the point. The changes are solely because of differences between what they were and the form of their soul. So it is possible that he could lose his Saiyan tail and grow another, slightly different (probably in color) tail. Then again he could become a giant lizard, a warrior covered in insect-like plating, or... even a girl. Nothing's off limits really. Alex: Then what excuse would you have for not fighting me? [Smiling cluelessly, brimming with energy and slightly flushed looking] Alex Ultra: [Holding heart from the sudden appearance] WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?!? Alex: About two minutes ago... Alexander: ...um, I'm bored, so... I'm gonna go... somewhere. Alex Ultra: I really wish you wouldn't do that... Alexander: Well, I don't know where I'm gonna go! Alex Ultra: HER! Alexander: Oh... Alex: [Still smiling cluelessly and breathing hard] (Wow, this got too long...)  
  
Dragon Fire: Wow! I was right! Well, too bad Chaos... And you know what? I looked it up, and the Titan won't be able to heal you since you aren't of fully human heritage... [Son grin] Eh, sorry. That was a little side- note in the 20-page user's manual I neglected to give you. ^.^ But, then again, I don't know how fast you'll heal on your own... Um, yeah.  
  
Well, I might as well get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5-6  
  
~~~~~~*** A LITTLE BIT OF SUPER SAIYAN ***~~~~~~  
  
After only a moment, Alex had decided to lower her power level. There was simply no point in being in the time chamber if it was easy.  
  
While fighting off the urge to go back above Super 2, she continued to fight back the flames. The overwhelming fires, from time to time, also had a sizeable stone mixed in, seeing as how the fire seemed to rip through even the ground. Although that was significantly less frequent than the coming and going of the spikes at the equator.  
  
'Is this whole planet made of some kind of liquid? Yeesh!'  
  
{Yeah, I know...}  
  
{I said that aloud!?!?}  
  
{I dunno, guess so.}  
  
Alex sighed and resigned to leaving the fire fields. With a smile, she entered the icy-area. (A/N: Ice, it HAD to be ICE!! [Half-frozen fingers] Darn cold...)  
  
She was using her ki to keep most of it off of her, and fought off the rest.  
  
'Oh, forget it. I'm tired.' Powering back up to Mega (what she calls the orange level) she pushed back the ice with her ki so she could fly back.  
  
At that moment, she noticed something. It was far off and felt... almost like a candle about to go out.  
  
Off in the distance was a ki signal, and it was growing weaker.  
  
Powering up and taking a more aggressive stance, she blasted off in the direction she estimated it to be coming from.  
  
'Where? Where?!' Scanning the horizon, she expected to see... really, she didn't know what to expect. She only knew that she felt a ki signal, and that seemed out of place in a place as empty as this.  
  
After about a minute or so she came to the area where it seemed to be coming from.  
  
From the air, it only took a moment to find the source. From this distance, she could tell that it was actually much stronger than it had seemed before, but it was still losing strength.  
  
Below her, on the ground, a young super-saiyan was battling the ice with everything they had.  
  
Judging more by the pitch of their screams than the length of their hair Alex came to the conclusion that it was a girl down there.  
  
She frowned. 'But I don't know any girl super saiyans... who is it?'  
  
There was no time to think about it though, because soon after she arrived the young warrior succumbed to the high gravity and the cold, collapsing to the ground and being covered in ice.  
  
At that moment Alex dived to the ground just beside the now barely conscious girl and started pushing the ice back with her energy, being careful to not blow her away with it.  
  
With one last tired look in her direction, the young saiyan's eyes closed, letting fatigue take over.  
  
Wordlessly, Alex looked down on the child. She was amazed that she could have made it so far into the ice fields, but she also wondered who she was.  
  
'I must have gone to the wrong side of the Equator...' Picking her up off the ground, Alex resolved to taking her back to the little building thing.  
  
~~ At the building thing ~~  
  
"Ngh... huh? How did I get back here?" The young, and yet to be known, girl awoke with no remnants of the little trip that almost killed her.  
  
"I found you, and took you here." Alex poked her head around a corner and smiled that smile.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"Well, my name's Alex, and I'm also the one who healed you."  
  
Whoever it was sighed and looked down at the blanket. "Oh, thank you."  
  
"Okay, no problem. But since we're here, can I ask you what your name is?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name's Goenta! But where's Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks is here?" (A/N: Haha! My computer wanted me to say 'Trunks are here?' Haha!)  
  
"Yeah! He isn't here?"  
  
"Well, if you're in here with him, then I didn't see him! And the door is closed so he didn't go out..."  
  
"Oh, man! He must be looking for me! Come on! We gotta find him!"  
  
"GOENTA!!" Trunks rushed in looking worried. (Chibi Trunks, like from the Buu Saga.)  
  
"Or not..."  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" Trunks looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"My name is Alex Hintuki..." She looked at the annoyed chibi. "Look, don't worry about it, you don't know me."  
  
"Are you the one I sensed earlier?"  
  
Alex was a bit taken aback, but answered as best she could. "Um, I guess so? Probably! I am the only other one here, besides you two I mean..."  
  
"And how did you get here? No one came in through the door, so we should be the only ones here."  
  
"Oh! Um, I came in through the other end! Like a back door... I had no idea anyone was in here! But as long as we're here, you want something to eat?"  
  
Goenta's eyes lighted up right away. "WOULD I!? Yeah! That sounds great!"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything, but he did look at Goenta funny. "There's no food, remember?"  
  
"No food? Whaddaya mean?" Alex looked at the cupboards.  
  
"They're full of boxes of dust, nothing but dust!"  
  
Alex smiled. "You mean the dehydrated apples, steaks, potatoes, and rice?"  
  
Trunks put on a clueless expression. "What's dehydrated?"  
  
Alex swore she could feel the large bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head. "Um, let's forget that for now, I just got another idea... Stay here for a sec!" Without another word, she disappeared.  
  
"Hey Goenta, what was that about?"  
  
"She saved me from the ice... no thanks to you!" Goenta looked sourly at Trunks, who blushed and looked away.  
  
~~  
  
"Ah, I'm glad I've still got this!" Alex pulled out an old Halloween Trick- or-Treating bag from a capsule bag she had in her backpack. Smiling, she looked at it. "Man, I wonder how old this is?"  
  
Still smiling, she went outside to the tree, and picked three bright red apples from its branches, placing them in the bag. (A/N: What? Did you think it was there cause it was Halloween?) Without even so much as a blink, she disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the chamber house Goenta had grown tired of being quiet (A/N: Believe it or not, she actually has more patience than Goten. ;P) "Trunks, why is it so bad?"  
  
"What?" Without the chibis noticing, Alex appeared outside, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Why is it so bad?"  
  
"Because it's not right!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"And besides, it's embarrassing!"  
  
"Well, I think I'VE gotten along pretty well!"  
  
"But it's just not right!"  
  
"What's not right? Oh, food's here." Alex decided to jump in, having confirmed that something was wrong, she stopped them from yelling. (A/N: Have you ever noticed that the yelling usually starts when the guy says something REALLY stupid? Then again, it's the girl who yells...)  
  
"What food?" Goenta was looking at Alex, expecting something spectacular. (A/N: She's Goku's daughter... And if you haven't figured that out by now, then there's something seriously wrong with you... O.o)  
  
"This." She pulled out the apples, showing them to the chibis, who seemed to suddenly lose interest.  
  
"But these are just apples, we've already got lots of those!"  
  
"And they're so small..." Goenta was almost pouting.  
  
"Well, just eat one, I'm sure you'll be surprised! Here." She handed one to each of the kids and took one herself.  
  
With plain disinterest, they each took a bite.  
  
"Mmm! This is good! What is it?"  
  
"Yeah! What she said!"  
  
"Haha! Well, I think they're called Life-Fruit. They don't grow in very many places and even where they do grow they don't make fruit very quickly, but if you eat just one it'll keep you full for at least six months!"  
  
"Really? Wow!" Goenta ate the rest of the apple in one bite, as did Trunks.  
  
"Yep!" Alex started chomping down on hers, eating at a more... human pace. (I've often wondered how those Saiyans can fit so much into their mouths. O.o)  
  
"Well, Trunks, you wanna go train?"  
  
"Sure! Just no fusing..." This statement had Alex's curiosity.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
Trunks suddenly looked angry, cheeks burning a bright red. He slowly walked out without a word. Goenta's angry glare followed him the entire way.  
  
"Goenta, why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like the fact that sometimes Gotenks comes out as a girl!"  
  
Alex was taken aback for a moment, having trouble picturing Gotenks as a girl, but she then laughed and figured that it made sense. "Really? Hehe, I guess that makes sense!" She looked out at the little dot that was throwing out ki blasts (Trunks). "So how long have you two been fusing?"  
  
"Um, we practiced outside, but we don't remember any of those. We've been in here for a while, but we only remember a few of the last ones."  
  
"How many do you remember?"  
  
Goenta looked at the ceiling and started counting off her fingers. "One... two... uh three... four... five... six... six. Three of em Gotenks was a girl though."  
  
"So it's about half... okay. Well, why are you two training?"  
  
"Cause we gotta fight Majin Buu! He's really mean!" Alex could see a tear forming in her eyes.  
  
"How mean? What did he do?"  
  
She was definitely crying now. "He-he, hic, he, killed her..."  
  
"Who? Who did he kill?" (A/N: She already knows, trust her.)  
  
"My mom, and lotsa other people too!"  
  
"Oh, Got-Goenta, I'm sorry." Catching herself, she placed her hand on Goenta's shaking shoulder.  
  
"He killed her, and now she's dead!"  
  
With a glean in her eye, Alex started whispering. "What did he do?"  
  
"He killed her." Goenta answered immediately.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, first, he turned her into an egg."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"And then he squished her."  
  
Answer was followed almost immediately followed by question. "And how did that make you feel?"  
  
"I dunno, sad?"  
  
"Just sad?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What about, angry?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so?"  
  
"You guess so?"  
  
"Yes, I was angry."  
  
"How angry?"  
  
"Very angry."  
  
"What did you want to do?"  
  
"I wanted to cry."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what did you want to do?"  
  
"I wanted to hurt him."  
  
"Hurt who?"  
  
"Majin Buu."  
  
"Why did you want to hurt him?"  
  
"Because he killed my mom!"  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know! Because he's mean!"  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"He also killed my brother, Gohan."  
  
"Oh, and how did that make you feel?"  
  
"Scared."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And mad. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt Gohan!"  
  
"And could you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he's too strong!"  
  
"Did you try your Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, but it didn't work!"  
  
"So he's stronger than you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Right there, can't you see him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But he's right there, he's about to step on your mom!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!"  
  
"But he won't listen to you!"  
  
Tears came to Goenta's eyes. "I SAID STOP!!"  
  
"Too late, he didn't listen to you. Now she's dead."  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" With a burst, Goenta became a Super Saiyan.  
  
"But wait!" Goenta stopped in her tracks. "Look at that! Gohan's back!"  
  
"Gohan!? GOHAN!! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"He wasn't dead, and now he's fighting Buu!"  
  
"Gohan! Let me help!"  
  
"He's telling you to stay here. He doesn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But I wanna help!"  
  
"He says no, he needs you to stay here so you don't get hurt. Now he's going to fight Buu."  
  
"Good luck Gohan!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Gohan isn't doing well! Buu's beating him!"  
  
"GOHAN!!"  
  
"He looks back to see you. And Buu hits him hard! He's down now!"  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!"  
  
"Buu's hitting him hard! Gohan is on the ground and he's hurt! You have to help him!"  
  
"GOHAN I'M COMING!!!"  
  
"You have to get Buu off of him! Help Gohan!"  
  
"STOP IT BUU!!!"  
  
"Buu stops with his foot in Gohan's back. He turns to you, smiling, and he says something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He says, 'Make me.'"  
  
Goenta was taken by surprise, Buu was PLAYING with her! She couldn't take it anymore! SHE HAD TO DO SOMETHING!!  
  
With a shout, she launched herself forward and swung for Buu's head.  
  
"You missed! He's too fast! He's too strong! And he's got Gohan!"  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
"He's yelling out! He's in pain! Buu's hurting him!"  
  
"STOP!! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"  
  
"Buu's smiling again. He looks at you and holds out Gohan in one hand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And drops him. Without a word, he drops Gohan to the ground. So go get him, Gohan needs your help!"  
  
"Gohan?" Slowly at first, then taking to the air Goenta rushed after where she thought Gohan was.  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Buu's gonna kill him! He's got a big light ball over his head and he's gonna throw it at Gohan! Quick! You have to get Gohan!"  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
"But you're not fast enough! He's thrown it at Gohan! There's no way he's still alive!"  
  
"Gohan! NOO!!!"  
  
"The dust has cleared now... and Gohan's not there. Buu killed him."  
  
"Gohan? Buu..."  
  
"Buu killed him, and you weren't strong enough to stop him!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"He killed him, Gohan, your brother is dead now and it's Buu's fault!"  
  
"Gohan!" Tears were forming at the edges of Goenta's eyes. She just couldn't take it any more! "Buu... I'll get you. I'LL GET YOU!!! MAJIN BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Without even fully realizing what she was doing, she started powering up, letting her power flow as her fury took over. Her power was increasing and she didn't know if she could take it anymore!  
  
Gohan was dead, her mom was dead, her whole family was dead now and it was all HIS FAULT!! She was going to kill him or die trying! It didn't matter to her what happened to her as long as Buu felt what she was feeling now!  
  
There was no time to feel sad, there was no time to feel mad, Buu had killed them and all she knew was that she had to get him back.  
  
Alex watched as the carbon copy of Goten focused her energies. She watched as her anger fueled her power and she went higher.  
  
She watched as Goenta became a Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With one, high-pitched scream she broke through the wall. Her power skyrocketed as her hair became even longer. Her aura pushed and pulled on the air with even more force as uncontrollable bolts of lightning surged through the sky to the call of her power! Carving invisible ditches in the far-off landscape of the Earth that Goenta saw before her.  
  
The very ground beneath her was moving! The endless white of the time chamber was swirling beneath Goenta and flames seemed to spout out of the ground as her energy put great strain on the very fabric of that strange world. Coming out of the ground, the red-hot fire danced in the air along with the lightning bolts, circling around the small Super Saiyan like a Hurricane!  
  
After a moment, Goenta opened her eyes. Surprised for a moment by her own power she looked herself over.  
  
"He's coming!"  
  
Quickly, almost immediately, Goenta took a defensive pose. "THERE!" With incredible speed and a quick shout Goenta swung for what she judged to be Buu's head.  
  
"NOW GET HIM AGAIN!" Without even needing to be told, Goenta swung around and roundhouse kicked Buu to the ground. "Don't let him get up!!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Shouting bloody murder she started slamming her fists into the ground in an attempt to pummel Majin Buu.  
  
Thinking to herself for a moment, Alex decided to end it. In the blink of an eye, she appeared next to Goenta and struck her in the neck, knocking her unconscious.  
  
One hand still out straight, Goenta fell limply to the ground, falling out of Super Saiyan at the same time.  
  
Without a word, Alex picked the young Saiyan up, and carried her back to the building.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 20 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well? It was good, right? And you know what? Seeing as how this is Chapter 20 (which is kind of a landmark) this is the longest chapter yet!  
  
Oh, and I've got a tiny little challenge for you. See if you can figure out why they were out in the middle of the time chamber! If you recall, I never said they went outside! See if you can figure it out!  
  
And if you do, tell me how long it took you to figure it out, kay? ^.^ I wanna see if I caught anybody with it!  
  
Alex: I just love that part! And Goenta's so CUTE!! ^.^ [Squeezes Goenta plushy mentioned a couple of chappies ago]  
  
Alexander: Hey, how come I wasn't in this chapter?  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, honestly, this chapter was too long with or without you. And since you didn't really do much during this time, I just kinda left you out...  
  
Alexander: -_- Wow... I feel loved, don't I?  
  
Alex Ultra: I don't know.  
  
Alex: ^_^ Wow! Hey, where'd Trunks go to anyway?  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, I don't know, that's your department!  
  
Alex: Oh yeah!  
  
Well, whenever Alex remembers what happened next (and I manage to get it written down) the next chapter's gonna be coming out! (And with Shin as my witness... I have absolutely no idea when that's gonna be...)  
  
Well, this is me... er, us, signing out. Till next time!  
  
Bringer of Hope and Creator of Worlds  
  
| Alex and Alex Ultra  
  
LATER 


	21. HyperTraining

                Yo, I'm back (finally).  I am NOT dead!

                But I did find it rather interesting... Some time ago I purchased a Ranma 1/2 manga, claiming that I had heard that "This stuff is what obsessions are made of!!!"

                And the rest is history.  ;P

                I recently got a much-awaited meeting with Reda, one of my (few) 'serial' reviewers!  I found her account on FictionPress.com, and we kinda found each other.  She asked how my DBZ stuff was going, and I told her I would get this out sometime soon.

                Wherever you are, Reda, here it is!  ^.^  Just like I promised!

                Enough dilly-dallying, on with the... show?  Whatever, you get the idea.

                ~~~~~~***   HYPER-TRAINING   ***~~~~~~

                Trunks was off training, lost in his own thoughts.  He wanted to protect his mother.  He would be there for her, he wanted to beat Majin-Buu.

                Like his dad.

                "Huh?" He was interrupted from his training when he felt a major spike in someone's power.  It didn't feel quite like that new girl's... it was too low.  But it still felt way too strong.

                Motivated by curiosity, he took off after the strange burst of power, which seemed to die off as soon as it came.

~~

                'Go ahead and sleep kid... I won't stop you...' Alex looked down at the fitful sleep of the young girl before her.  She looked so much like Goten that it would have been scary, if she hadn't known that they were, in essence, the same person.

                Alex was about to go out into the chamber again, when she was stopped.

                "Was that you?"

                Trunks was in the doorway, leaning against the wall and looking a lot like his father with his arms crossed the way they were.

                Alex suddenly wondered what Vegeta was like as a kid.

                Smiling a smile Trunks didn't understand, Alex spoke.  "No, you've got the wrong girl." She pointed loosly to Goenta, on the bed and shifting fitfully in her sleep.

                "Her?  She ain't that strong!"

                Alex looked surprised, acting like she was shocked.  "Trunks!!  You surprise me!" He looked puzzled for a second.  "I thought you knew about Super Saiyan 2!"

                "I know about it!  But Gotenks can barely do it!  How could she?"

                Alex smiled cryptically.  "She just needed the right... motivation."

                Trunks just looked confused for a moment, his frustration forgotten.  "Huh?"

                "And about Gotenks, I think you should give it a try."

                "Why?"

                Alex wasn't prepared for him to be so accepting... she wasn't sure how to proceed.  "Well, because it's better that way!" 'Okay, that sounded weak, even to me.'

                Trunks reverted to his defensive posture again.  "How's it better?" He closed his eyes and looked away, as if daring her to change his mind.

                Alex smiled, not really feeling happy, but glad he was reverting to expected reaction.  "Trunks, what do you have against Gotenks?"

                "Nothing!!  When he's a he..."

                "And when she's a she... that's bad."

                "Yeah!  I shouldn't hafta deal with that!" Trunks looked defiant.

                Alex smiled, and crossed her own arms while looking at Goenta.  "But what about her?"

                Trunks wasn't prepared for that one.  "What about her?"

                "What does she think about it?  Same thing you do maybe?" Trunks just emitted intelligible sounds such as 'Uh...' and 'Um?'.  "She's probably more comfortable as a girl, while not so as a boy, right?"

                "Uh, I guess that makes sense?"

                "And yet she wants to keep going?"  
                "Yeah?"

                Alex turned back to the young prince.  "Listen, you lost your dad, I know that.  But what if you lost your mom too?"

                Trunks looked at the ground.

                "She lost her mom, her brother too.  Her dad's gone again and she's all alone.  She knows it's because of Majin Buu and wants to do anything she can to fix it.  She wants to make Buu pay!" Trunks nodded sheepishly.  "And you want to, too, don't you?"

                Trunks looked to his right.  He seemed to be unsure.  "But I'd rather not be a girl to do it."

                Alex frowned a bit, but didn't sound unfriendly at all, more like a teacher/master addressing her pupil.  "Trunks, listen to me.  Gotenks is... is like a representaion.  A representation of the friendship between the two of you.  As long as you are both in there, it can't be anything but perfect.  No matter whether Gotenks turns out as a he or a she, that's exactly the way it should be."

                "Nu-uh!  A boy should not be a girl!"

                "And a girl should be a boy?"

                "That's exactly why we shouldn't do the fusion!"

                Alex was about to say 'Forget this!  Let me just kill him and get on with our lives!', but decided that wouldn't solve said problem.  "Trunks, are you two friends?"

                "Yeah, best friends, but that doesn't mean that we should fuse!"

                "And you both want to get Buu."

                "Yeah!"

                "You want to fight, and so does she."

                "Uh huh."

                "So answer me this... What is the best way to fight him?"

                "I still won't do the fusion."

                "Well, at least you're admitting that it's the fusion." As she rubbed her forehead a bit, Alex admitted that she was beginning to feel exasperated.  "Trunks, tell me what it is you have against girls?"

                "Girls are weak!  They shouldn't fight!  And a warrior can't be a girl!" (A/N: Wow, this sounds a lot like Ranma!  O.o Go figure...)

                Alex mumbled to herself, "And I'll bet you got that from your father!" She then looked to the chibi beside her, having sat down for the talk.  "Trunks, you can feel her strength, right?" He nodded.

                "Yeah, my dad taught me how."

                "And how strong was she right then?"

                "Pretty strong, but not as strong as my dad!" He crossed his arms and acted defiant again.

                "But stronger than you?" He didn't say anything to that.  "And even before that she was keeping up with you pretty well, wasn't she?"

                He didn't say anything, but he did nod.

                Smiling, she confided something in him.  "Trunks, let me admit something to you."

                He turned around, curiosity getting the better of him.  "What?"

                Smiling, she went about saying what it was that she had to admit.  "The truth is, Trunks, that there is a difference between boys and girls in combat." She didn't let him go far with the idea.  "But it's not like your father says it is.  Girls aren't the weaklings he makes them out to be."

                She looked at her own hand.  "They lack the raw, physical power that most of the muscle-heads posess.  They don't have the natural boost in strength that boys get as they go on through life." She then smiled and closed her eyes.  "But it takes minimal effort to overcome this.  It is actually quite easy to level them out with the boys."

                She then looked him in the eye.  "But they do have other advantages over boys."

                He was interested now.  "What's that?"

                "They have a better hold on their spirit, they can control themselves better.  Boys tend to depend on their strength or speed to do the job.  But girls will find it easier to control thier movements, and their energy.  They are the ones who can slip in quickly and get back out.  Not just because they have to, but because it is easier for them."

                She looked at him with another tone.  "Hey Trunks... do you want to know something else?"

                "What?"

                "In a lot of places on Earth, and on other planets, there were a lot of civilizations, or villages or whatever you want to call them, that were actually quite balanced in who did what.  But for some reason, as armies marched forth, led by men who wanted power, they switched to this way because it seemed to be more effective.  But the truth is that it was only because the old ones were less prepared, unknowing that war was coming."

                Trunks frowned.  "What's that got to do with fighting?"

                "I'm not sure exactly, since those men hid behind weapons and took power in numbers." She frowned.  "It actually seems kinda dishonorable compared to how we fight." Seeing Trunks' unamused look she went on.  "Well, anyway, the thing is that girls aren't any better or worse than boys, but rather that they're just good at other things!  And in martial arts, a lot of what they're better at is exactly what's studied!"

                "Oh?  And what's that?"

                She suddenly looked thoughtful.  "Well, they're good at wearing down opponents, using strategy, using momentum, and keeping focus, even on several things at once." She then looked rather smug.  "My specialty is energy!  I'm really good at using energy!"

                Trunks looked uninterested.  "Oh really?  How interesting."

                "Listen, Trunks.  Just give it some thought, I'm not asking you to just up and do it." Standing up, she stretched as she walked outside.  "But as for right now, I'm going to stretch out a bit."

                Trunks watched as she went outside.  He suddenly felt curious.

~~

                "AAAUGHHHH!!!" Alex launched another ball of energy to the ground, where it produced another gigantic explosion.

                She could feel the youngster's presence.  The fact that he was trying to hide his energy didn't help much as he still needed to resist the gravity of the chamber.  And the white piece of stone, which he had taken from the house-building, that he was hiding behind wasn't exactly hard to find.

                'Alright kid, if you want a show, I'll give you one.' Smirking, she went about a few exercises to get warmed up.

                Letting her energy drop she charged the ground at breakneck speed, leaning forward she brought one fist back and then drove it into the ground.

                Trunks was speechless.  He didn't know that the ground here _could_ crack!

                Alex watched as the ground re-formed.  Yes, the almost liquid planet was both durable _and_ quick to fix itself!

                Bringing her right foot to the ground she used the leverage to swing her arm back up to the sky, where she launched another attack into the white emptiness.

                This one was different, however.  It seemed like it was two different attacks, mixed together.

                One red and one blue, spiralling around each other in an incredible dance of light.

                In the sky, Trunks realized that Alex had somehow appeared directly in the path of the two attacks.

                She smiled in an unseen joy as she went about doing what she was about to do.

                Sweeping both hands behind her as if they were wings she charged forward, directly down the center of the two attacks.

                Once she got to the right place she batted both lights off to the side as she trailed a stream of green energy behind her.  The two attacks seemed to curve back in toward the center as they fell back toward the ground.

                The final look was that of a giant... heart?

                'Hehe, he doesn't have to know I didn't actually invent that one, does he?'

~ Far Away ~

                "ACHOO!!" Begonia sneezed for some weird, unknowable reason.

~ Back in the Time Chamber ~

                Alex slowly floated back down to the ground, allowing the residual effects of 'Formation Hearts' to wear away. 'Shoot!  I had no idea it was so hard to break white light into its three parts!'

                Looking over to where Trunks still sat behind his slab of stone, Alex tiredly called out to him.  "You can come out now, I know you're there."

                Trunks waited for a few seconds before finally coming back out from behind the stone. "That was... really girly."

                Alex smiled sweetly. "So?"

                Trunks rolled his eyes.  "So it's flashy, big whoop!"

                Alex laid on her back to look at the white sky.  "That doesn't sound like the Trunks _I_ know!"

                "I don't know you!  How can you know _me_!?"

                "I said I know Trunks.  I didn't say I know _you_." Alex suddenly frowned, as if she was angry or annoyed about something. {Alright... I guess it can't hurt...}

                Trunks was still trying to consider what Alex had said, as well as why she seemed upset, when she suddenly turned to him. "Go Super Saiyan."

                Trunks was confused, but he complied, thinking that maybe she would do what she had done to Goenta.

                "YAAAAAA!!!!" His power came off of him in a sudden wave of shimmering air, pulsating with yellow energy and blowing Alex's hair around her head.

                But Alex barely noticed as she held her head.  She was hunched over now, in a position similar to when Babidi was attempting to invade Vegeta's mind.  But Trunks didn't know that, he only knew that Alex seemed to be in something similar to pain, like she couldn't withstand feeling his power!

                Smiling smugly, Trunks powered down.  "Yeah.  I know it's too much, I'm too much!  Ain't it great?" The girl still, however, seemed to be fighting something.  Approaching closer, he tried to call out to her, "Are you alright?  It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

                As he got closer, he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but was suddenly hit by a bolt of static-electricity that arced through his arm when it hit his wrist.  With wide eyes he rubbed his wrist as he backed away.

                It was then that he reached forth his senses to see what was happening.  The levels of her power hadn't risen since she stood up some minutes ago, but now it seemed to be trembling much like her body, like she was fighting with herself.

                Back in the chamber-house Goenta slowly opened her eyes.  Rubbing her eyes, she moved out of her bed, the one she didn't actually remember getting into.  Her first thought was wondering if Gohan had made it away from Buu alive or not.  But she then stomped that thought into the ground as silly. 'Gohan's dead, I don't know why I dreamed of him like that.'

                Looking around, she noticed a lack of a boy named after swimwear.  'He must be out training... Huh, I don't remember going to bed; oh well.' She then ventured out to look for her friend.

                Extending her senses, she noticed that Trunks was with someone else.  Getting curious, she ran after him

                Alex noticed the arrival of Goenta, but it didn't change anything for her.  '_I shouldn't show them how strong I am!  They might want me to fight for them!_'

                {But if you show them how strong we are, it might inspire them to get stronger!}

                {I can't just do that!  For one, they have to know that they can depend on themselves, and even each-other!  I won't, _can't_ always be there!  Now, or in the future!}

                'Why do I feel this way?  What's going on?'

                "Goenta!  Stop!  Don't get near her!"

                As her tail seemed to coil and uncoil, Alex's ears twitched back and forth with nervous tension.  Her whole body seemed wracked with spasms that she did her best to hold back.

                "What's wrong with her!?  Trunks, what's going on?"

                "I don't know!  She just told me to go Super Saiyan, and then started freaking out!"

                The two chibis backed away another step when a shadow of the girl they were watching seemed to leap off of her and then disappear.  Her eyes were open now, rather than closed.  And yet her power still did not rise, even to what they already knew was possible for her.

                For a moment, she simply stood there, stuttering; and then she attempted to say something. "Ch- chi... energy..."

                She then suddenly stretched out and started shouting to the sky as an aura of brown energy (an unfamiliar color for energy to the chibis) enveloped her completely.  Behind its intensity the two of them could only see the glow of her eyes, all the rest was shrouded behind burning maelstrom that was her energy.

                As they tried to retain their footing, they sensed another wave of energy even more powerful coming from just beneath the surface, and they transformed to Super Saiyan just a moment before they were blown back forcefully by the power of Super Human 1 and 2 in quick succession.

                The power they were seeing was phenomenal, enveloping the entire sky of the Time Chamber so that for as far as they could see all was the bright gold-yellow of the Super form.

                Alexandra, in her higher-powered state, found enough self-control to take her fight to the sky, so as to not destroy the only building in the area.

                On her way there, she still fought the urge to go farther.  It was like an itchy feeling that she couldn't resist scratching. {Stop!  Stop already!}

                {Not yet!  I need to feel that feeling again!  To know it wasn't a fluke!}

                {But you're bringing me with you!}

                {I can't help that!  Besides, you've got to be curious too!  Right?}

                {Yes... but not that curious!  Not now!  Later!}

                {But I'm so close!  I can feel it!  I can _taste_ it!}

                In that other realm, Alexander, the other side of Alexandra, was so close to breaking the barrier between the Mega and Ultra levels of power.  Having already transformed to their previous highest form of power, he was now pushing his power, and consequentially Alexandra's power to the limits.

                At that point, if only for a moment, his need to feel the completness of the Ultra stage was more than simple curiosity; it was a need, an obsession.  And there was nothing Alexandra could do or say that would stop him from trying.

                "AAAAHHHH!!!!" With another wave of power, substantially more forceful than any before, the power of Mega Human was unleashed before the eyes of Trunks and Goenta, two demi-Saiyans who had never before seen anything of the like from even their own fathers, let alone from someone who apparently was not Saiyan (the ears were their first clue to that).

                The orange glow that shrouded the sky became more and more intense as the girl above them fought to stay calm.

                {Trunks!  Goten!  Can you hear me!?}

                Trunks looked to another part of the sky. "Huh?  Piccolo!?" He was still guarding against the winds of power that Alexandra was putting off.

                When things went silent again, Trunks and Goten forgot about Piccolo's call and went back to watching the girl in the sky.

                "Do you think she's alright, Truinks?"

                Trunks didn't say a word.

                Behind her veil of light, Alexandra was fighting the power-up with all her will-power.  It was taking everything she had!

                After all... she had never needed to practice holding her power _down!_

                In that other realm, Alexander was pushing his power higher and higher by the second, fueled by the desire to feel that feeling once more.

                The very planet of the Time Chamber seemed to be reaching forth to him as light bent to his will.  Electricity laced the air as wind and fire freely moved through the air so violently that Alexander was glad that there was no one in the chamber with him (he had checked).  Not that it would have stopped him, he would have been even more urgent if he had had an audience.

                Opening his eyes, he saw and watched his energy move around him, despite that he already knew what it was doing and could even see it without opening his eyes.  But it was like an added bonus when he did open them.

                With a smile, he seemed to grow even more exited. "Yeeesss..."

                Alexandra also looked at her energy, but she was more filled with panic and something akin to embarrasment.  She was not exited, she was determined.  "NOO!!"

                Together, at the same time in different realms, the two of them simply stretched out and screamed in their efforts, one going forward, and the other going back.

                "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

                With one more flash, it was finished on both ends.

                Alexander stood there, his energy pulsing crimson.  He looked at his hands as if he had never seen them before.

                Then, idly reaching behind him, he found his tail.  There was something akin to a burning feeling along both sides of his back, that was the wings that he only now noticed, bat-like in build but heavenly in look.

                The feeling was incredible, it was warm, it was safe, it was... complete.

                Wrapping himself in his own arms, Alexander basked in the feeling of his Ultra form, of the power of being complete in himself.

                He would hold this feeling for as long as he had the energy.

                Trunks and Goenta watched as Alexandra suddenly seemed to simply... stop.  She just stopped powering up, and started descending to the ground.

                In an instant, she had gone from pulsating with orange power, to falling from the sky while barely glowing with that same orange power, and even powering down to the normal stage once more.

                Having hit the ground, she seemed to have fallen asleep, but in reality she was basking in what she perceived to be success.

~~

                In Eternal Realm, far away from where either of the two Alex's were, Merlin grew a smile as he watched the occurences in two crystal balls.

                "An old man's heart leaps with pride as he watches his children take great bounds from his nest.  He knows that there will be more time with them, in the future; always in the future.  But to know that, in all the world, they are more than ready, he is filled with joy and elation.  He is proud, and they are legends..."

                Kanoovf looked annoyedly at the no-longer-aging man's back before him.  "You do know you're saying that out loud, don't you?"

                "Yes, I should write that down.  But I think I'll do that later, I want to see how they react to their new development.  But I don't think they'll notice for a while, as Buu is coming to one of them at this very moment."

                Kanoovf simply remained annoyed. 'Always with the poetry.  What's with the poetry?  ... Old man...  No wonder I don't spend much time around here...'

~~

                Alexandra lied there on the ground, paying no attention to her surroundings, and giving no heed when Trunks started talking to the sky.

                It took a while, but she eventually regained enough calm energy to get back up off the ground and walk to the chamber-house.

                'What next... what next... what next...'

                Without noticing the sounds of one of the two chibis taking a bath, or of the other of the two sleeping, Alexandra began thinking about what would come next.  What would she do now?

                What was the next step?

                ~~~~~~***   End of Chapter 21   ***~~~~~~

                ...

                ...

                ...

                I... that... COOL!

                I honestly was surprised by how that chapter ended!  And now I already have an idea of how to start the next one!

                I must say that the #1 thing holding me back on this one was a lack of inspiration that hit me half-way through.  But now that I'm finished... COOL!

                Don't you agree? ^.^

                Oh, and to those of you who are bound to ask questions, here's the answer before the question.  Seeing as there was a lot of time between when I started obsessing with Ranma 1/2, the fact that Alex and Ranma are practically like twins, and the fact that for some reason Alex hasn't been visiting me any more, she no longer shows up often enough in my Author's Notes to take a constant position in the signature.

                So whenever one of my muses _do_ show up, they get a bit of recognition at the end.  But other wise it's just:

Alex Ultra: Creator of Eternal Realm (Catchy, huh? ;))

                LATER


End file.
